


Attitude Adjustment [Book 1 - Season 1]

by Bvnny



Series: {The 100} Attitude Adjustment [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Murphy is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, but I love him, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnny/pseuds/Bvnny
Summary: Reigna is one of the expendable, sent to the ground along with 99 other delinquents. After finally being reunited with her best friend, she hopes it'll all be smooth sailing. But after the threat of the grounders is revealed, she tries to do everything in her power to keep herself alive, along with the very few people the cares about.





	1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Reigna celebrates her 18th birthday by assulting multiple guards and getting emotional about rain on earth

1792 tally marks adorned her cell wall in the sky box. 

“Just a few more and that’ll make five years.” the dark brunette muttered to herself, finally adding the tally mark on the wall with the knife she stole from a guard two years ago. Huffing to herself, the girl slumped against the wall opposite her tally marks. Reigna was locked up in the Skybox about a month after her 14th birthday. Today she turned 18 and would be floated for her crimes. Combing through her hair that had gotten significantly longer since she was locked up, Reigna sighed, tucking the stolen knife into the side of her shoe. 

“Any minute now.” Reigna sat with her legs crossed, hand poised over the side of her shoe that held her knife. Despite waiting for this day for  _ literal _ years, Reigna was determined not to die. If she had to kick, punch, bite, and stab her way out of it she would. She only had one friend on the ark and didn’t even know if he had gotten himself locked up. No family to care for her, no one to return to, but still determined to live. 

Reigna’s right ear quirked slightly as she heard heavy footsteps walking up to her door. Quickly getting to her feet, Reigna backed up to the rear of her cell, balling her hands into fists.

“Prisoner 396 please face the wall with your hands behind your back.” A guard’s voice called in before they even opened the door. Last time guards came in her cell for her monthly deep clean, she had sent them both to the medical wing with broken bones and deep cuts that scar. She heard later one almost lost an eye. 

“Bite me.” Reigna called out to them, keeping her fists balled up to fight. Immediately after she spoke the door to her cell burst open and not two, but four guards poured in, quickly seizing her arms. Reigna managed to kick one in the back of the knee and attempted to run forward out of her cell, but one quickly took the stunned guard’s place, clamping a thick metal bracelet around her left wrist.

_ “What the hell is that! Let me go!” _ Reigna kicked and screamed as the guards carried her out of her cell. She caught a glimpse of other delinquents being dragged out of their cells and cuffed with the weird bracelets. She thought she spotted a familiar mop of brown hair before a guard stepped in front of her with a large needle. Reigna flailed and knocked her head into the guard’s behind her and he stumbled letting go of one of her arms. Reigna took that opening and rammed her shoulder into the guard to her left and grabbed the knife out of her shoe when he toppled over.

“Reigna Vivian-”

“Do  _ not _ finish that. You aren’t killing me today, you bastard.” Reigna hissed and swung her knife out at the guard with the syringe, catching his bicep. When the guard before he hesitated, checking his arm for bleeding, Reigna turned and attempted to flee before feeling a stinging, burning pain in the right leg. The guard the headbutted earlier had recovered and shocklashed her from the ground. Reigna fell and was quickly held down by three guards as the uncomfortable pain from the stun stick lingered in her calf.

“You have been a pain in my ass since they brought you here.” The guard with the syringe grumbled and made his way in front of her. 

“I really hope you die down there.” He hissed out at her, and before Reigna could question him, she felt a prick in the neck and then everything went black. 

* * *

When Reigna woke, she could no longer see the sky box. Instead she was surrounded by other delinquents strapped down into seats. Whipping her head to her right, she let out an audible gasp.

“Murphy? John Murphy wake your ass up!” Reigna used her slightly sluggish limbs to smack her best friend repeatedly in the face until his eyelids fluttered. 

“Reign?” Murphy’s voice was groggy as he mumbled out her nickname.

“Murphy! What the  _ hell _ is going on? What’s happening?” Reigna spat out questions as her groggy friend roughly rubbed at his eyes and glanced around and shrugged.

“Weren’t they supposed to float you today?” Murphy asked on a more serious note, finally looking his best friend in the face. It had been almost five years since John Murphy had seen Reigna. Last he saw her, she was a tiny 14 year old with oddly placed dark freckles that Reigna had haughtily called ‘beauty marks’. Her hair was a lot shorter too, then reaching her shoulder blades, now reaching her waist, but haircuts were never a priority in the sky box.

“I’m not convinced they aren’t just killing us all right now.” Reigna mumbled as the room around them shifted and a screen with Chancellor Jaha turned on. 

“What the fuck…” Reigna heard Murphy mumble to her right. Reigna chose to look around the room. Tons of other delinquents were all strapped into their chairs looking confused. She recognized Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha across the room, not two of her favorite people. Some of the other she recognized from her classes before she was arrested but couldn’t place names to faces. Only two really stuck out. A girl she had truly never seen before with long brown hair and a guard. Why there was a guard in the room with them all, she didn’t know, she just knew she was pissed about it. 

Murphy finally smacked Reigna’s shoulder when Jaha said something of interest.

‘Reign, he’s sending us to earth.” Murphy’s face was hard, but she could see a hint of fear behind them. 

“Of course they are, we’re expendable.” She replied, watching as a boy discovered you could float if you took off your belt. 

“Well happy birthday to you, am I right?” Murphy joked and Reigna replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Best birthday ever!” Reigna feigned excitement as she waved her hands by her side. As soon as the words left her mouth, the dropship she finally discovered they were in started shuddering violently. 

“Do you think this is really safe?” Murphy yelled over the sound of the dropship shaking and burning in earth’s atmosphere.

“Do you really think they thought about that before they forced us in here?” Reigna’s reply was sassy, but laced with fear as the shuddering and groaning grew louder before the dropship’s descent was halted by the parachute deploying, causing Reigna and Murphy’s heads to snap back to the rear of their seats. 

“Listen.” An asian boy with brown hair spoke after a minute, “No machine hum.” Everyone on the dropship hesitated a moment before beginning to rip of their safety belts. Murphy got out of his quicker before hanging back to help Reigna literally tear hers apart. 

“Of course I had the shitty belt.” She commented before hearing the dropship door open and a girl scream “ _ We’re back bitches! _ ” 

“Murphy come on!” Reigna flung off her belt and slid down the ladder, pushing past other delinquents to get outside faster. The first thing Reigna saw was green and more green. Reigna reached behind her and grabbed Murphy’s hand, pulling him outside.

“I never thought I would see trees.” Reigna heard Murphy mumble beside her.

“I didn’t think I would live long enough to see this.” Reigna’s eyes lingered on everything before she turned back to Murphy, “A lot greener than I thought.” She quirked her head to the side and propped her elbow on his shoulder.

“You know I couldn’t comment on this since we were sitting on the dropship, but i don’t think you’ve gotten any taller since you got arrested.” Murphy smirked already backing up as Reigna turned to him with a shocked expression. 

“John Murphy! You’re supposed to be nice to me on my birthday!” Reigna feigned hurt and shoved his chest gently. 

“Murphy’s right, Reign, You really haven’t gotten any taller.” A male voice spoke to her left. Atom, she recognized from her classes. She had only really talked to him because Murphy did. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and faced Atom who was being flanked by Mbege and another guy she didn’t recognize immediately.

“What do you think you’re a catch or something?” Reigna spoke before looking around Atom to see Wells manhandling a kid who she thinks is named Jasper. Murphy was quickly walking over to them before Reigna was, pushing Wells’s hands away from the lanky boy.

“Hey, watch it, hands off he’s with us.” Reigna caught up and heard Murphy speak to Wells, Atom and Mbege behind her.

“Relax, just trying to figure out where we are.” Wells replied and Reigna rolled her eyes, joining Murphy by his side and throwing her elbow onto his shoulder. She opened her mouth to retort something to Wells but the guard beat her to it.”

“We’re on the ground. not good enough for you?” He spoke, Reigna looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The pretty girl from the dropship was standing close to his side and noted they looked kind of similar before it hit her that she was the girl who lived under the floor, so he must have been her brother. Meaning he wasn’t a real guard, and she was very curious as to how he got himself down here. 

“We need to find Mount Weather,” Wells’s voice snapped Reigna back into her head, “You heard my father’s message, that has to be our first priority.” Wells spoke and Reigna scoffed at his words. 

“Screw your father,” Floor girl yelled from beside her brother, “What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little Princess.” 

“Do you think we care who's in charge?” Reigna’s face twisted at Clarke’s irritating voice, “We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” She finished and looked back down to her map.

“Better idea,” Floor girl’s brother spoke up, “You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” At his words other delinquents verbally agreed. 

“You’re not listening, we need to go.” Wells interrupted the delinquents, attempting to get their attention. 

“Look at him Murph, Chancellor of Earth.” Reigna finally spoke up, the boys around her chuckling, Murphy slightly more than the others. 

“You think that’s funny.” Wells took a step closer to Reigna at her words, and before Reigna could shove him back herself Murphy beat her to it, shoving Wells back and watching him fall and twist his ankle. Reigna backed up slightly toward Atom and Mbege as Clarke helped Wells to his feet.

“Beat him up, Murph.” Reigna goaded on her friend as both Murphy and Wells held up their fists. Wells was struggling to stand on his injured ankle and Murphy fake swiped at him once before trying to get Wells to swing the frist punch. Wells limped forward and was about to swing at Murphy before a boy with shaggy brown hair jumped down from the top of the dropship, making both Reigna and Murphy whip their heads up to where he had jumped down from confused looks painting both of their faces. 

“Kids got one leg,” Shaggy hair spoke, standing directly in front of Murphy, “Why don’t you wait till its a fair fight.” Reigna couldn’t see Murphy’s face, but she could tell he was pissed. Reigna quickly stepped forward before Murphy could decide to fight this kid too, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Murph, he’s right. It’ll feel a lot better if you beat the shit outta him when he’s at a hundred percent.” Reigna narrowed her eyes at the shaggy haired boy before sweeping them over to Wells behind him, who was limping to lean against the drop ship. When Murphy looked down at Reigna she nodded her head to the right, urging him to follow her away. He eventually gave in after sending another glare to the boy. Floor girl strode up to the boy, looking him up and down before speaking.

“Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next.”

Reigna and Murphy didn’t stick around long enough to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

“Hey, Atom? Help me rip this chunk off the dropship.” Reigna turned to the only unoccupied boy as she sighed, letting go of the precariously torn metal on the dropship. 

“Didn’t you already finish making a knife?” Atom asked, gesturing to the already sharpened knife Reigna tucked into the waist of her pants.

“Backup knife, duh.” She shrugged. Reigna had long since shed the jacket she wore on the way down, haven very quickly gotten hot under the sun. She was left in a crimson red tank top littered with holes that she had been wearing for around two years and was beginning to be to small for her chest and slightly lengthened torso. She also had on  _ very _ uncomfortable  _ long _ pants that she almost considered cutting before realizing that at some point it would get cold and she doubted the ark was going to send them warm clothing for the winter. Reigna clapped once when Atom finally pulled the piece of metal from the dropship and placed it in Reigna’s hands. 

“ ‘Preciate it!” Reigna nodded before walking off and joining Murphy on a rock closer to the center of their new camp. 

“Left a little something for Wells on the wall outside the dropship.” Murphy spoke as soon as Reigna sat down beside him. 

“Did you, now.” Reigna sighed out, grabbing a rock about the size of her hand to help her bend and sharpen the piece of metal in her hand. 

“I’ll show you when he comes back to camp.” Murphy threw his arm around Reigna’s shoulders as she continued focusing on shaping her knife.

“Knowing you, it’s probably something you’ll get in a fight about.” She sighed, leaning heavily against her friend’s side. “Are you… okay by the way?” Reigna hesitated to speak. 

"I'm fine." Murphy answered quickly, ending the conversation.

She had already been locked up when she heard about Murphy’s father, and she couldn’t help but blame herself for him getting locked up. She hadn’t asked him what he had done, yet, but she wasn’t in a hurry to. Reigna met John Murphy when she was 8 and snuck out of her house/room after being yelled at by her father that day. It wasn’t the first time Reigna snuck out, but it was the first time she ran into another person. In order to not be seen by guards on patrol, little Reigna had taken to the vents on the Ark, staying out of view to anyone who may be passing by. She often found herself on different stations, only daring to creep out of her vent if she was sure there wasn’t anyone around. And that was how she met John Murphy, a sickly looking stick of a kid who seemed to have just as much trouble as she did making friends. After their first meeting, Reigna decided they were best friends, going so far as to help steal food and other supplies for Murphy through the vents she had memorized. All of her free time was dedicated to John Murphy, every second she could escape from her home life was spent with Murphy. They learned quickly how to keep the other grounded, how to keep each other in check. And everything was fine until Reigna’s arrest.

“Hey, Reign.” Murphy’s voice snapped Reigna out of her memories, “Wells is back.” He mumbled and the arm around her shoulders retreated. Reigna stood as Murphy did, stuffing her other half finished knife into her waistband next to her finished one, quickly following beside Murphy as Mbege caught up to the two.

“Find any water yet?” Murphy asked, not really caring for an answer. Wells shook his head.

“No, not yet, but i’m going back out if you want to come.” Wells glanced up at the two before him before looking to where Murphy was looking. 

‘First son to dye’ was hastily carved into the side of the dropship. Reigna read it over and gave a soft chuckle before crossing her arms and leaning heavily against Murphy’s side.

“You know, my father begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him.” Murphy’s voice was cold as he glared at Wells. Wells sent a halfhearted glare Murphy’s way before dropping the few sticks he was holding. 

“You spelled  _ die _ wrong, geniuses.” He grumbled out before walking past the group, shoulder checking Murphy as he went. Both Reigna and Murphy turned their heads to watch him go and Reigna spied Floor Girl’s brother making their way towards them.

“If you’re gonna kill someone, it’s probably not best to announce it.” He targeted his words at Murphy. Reigna took a moment to look the older guy up and down before scoffing.

“You’re not really a member of the guard, are you.” Reigna propped her elbow on Murphy’s shoulder before meeting the guy’s eyes. A smirk graced her lips at the light shock behind his eyes before he quickly recovered.

“No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it.You don’t actually think they’re gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what?” The guy spoke, his voice strong.

_ ‘It’s not my crimes i’m worried about.’ _ Reigna thought before glancing at Murphy, whos head was down.

“People like us, we’re gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we’re lucky, maybe pick us their trash?” 

“What’s your point.” Reigna interrupted narrowing her eyes at the guy before her. In the corner of her eye she saw Mbege cross his arms and Murphy tilt his head back up to look at the guy before them.

“No, i got a question.” Floor Girl’s brother stared her down as he spoke, “They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die, so why are you helping them.” Reigna cast her eyes to the ground at his words. She had even said it herself earlier to Murphy,  _ they were expendable. _

“The hell we are.” Mbege voice was loud and clear to her left.

“You’re wearing those bracelets, aren’t you?” At his words, Reigna glanced to the thick metal cuff secured around her left wrist, “Right now those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe to follow us down.”

“Okay. You said we could stop it. How?” Murphy finally spoke up again, glancing at Reigna who was closely inspecting the cuff on her wrist before pulling her uncomplete knife from her waistband.

“Hey, Reign what the hell-” Murphy started while he watch Reigna shimmy the metal between her skin and the cuff, struggling to pull the cuff apart before it finally gave way and popped apart, falling to the ground. Slipping the knife back into her waist band she massaged her lightly bleeding wrist. Floor Girl’s brother raised his eyebrows slightly before nodding towards Reigna.

“Now they think she’s dead.”

“What’s in it for us if we all do this?” Reigna brought her gaze back up to Murphy before looking back to the guy in front of the three and he smirked.

“Someone has to help me run things.

* * *

It had been a few hours since their talk with the older boy. Reigna still didn’t know his name and didn’t bother to ask him either. Reigna already helped Murphy, Mbege and Atom pry off their bracelets and toss them into a pile. The four were currently all sitting around, watching the other delinquents do busy work. Catching a glimpse of a very out of place guard jacket, Reigna jumped to her feet. 

“Be right back, boys.” Reigna spoke quickly before darting off to Floor Girl’s brother.

“Hey! Floor boy!” Reigna called to him to catch his attention. He spun around quickly, confusion clear on his face and he looked at Reigna.

“Floor boy?” He questioned with a slight tilt of his head. 

“And I'll keep calling you that until i get your name.” Reigna countered, crossing her arms over her chest. He nodded, unabashedly looking Reigna up and down before speaking.

“Bellamy Blake,”

“Blake, I thought I heard that name around while I was in lockup.” Reigna mumbled before continuing on, “So what did you do to get on the dropship? I mean clearly you didn’t want to let little sister Blake come down alone but I doubt they would have let you on the dropship just because you asked nicely.” Reigna’s tone was teasing as Bellamy shook his head at her questioning.

“You made me give you my name, so I’m not answering until i have yours.” He spoke, copying her stance, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fair enough,” Reigna nodded, “Reigna. My name is Reigna.

“You have a last name, Reigna.” Bellamy asked, obviously curious.

“Not one i’m willing to give to anyone. But I told you my name, now answer my question.” Reigna pushed on, leaning back against a nearby tree. Bellamy huffed and looked around before seizing Reigna’s arm and pulling her away from any nearby delinquents.

“Hey! I’m not your sister, you don’t get to drag me places!” Reigna hissed and yanked her arm away from Bellamy’s halfhearted grip. Bellamy glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was around before the tension released from his shoulders.

“I’m only telling you this because I’m thinking you won’t tell Clarke or Wells about this.” Bellamy’s voice was nervous as he looked back to Reigna, who raised her brows in confusion.

“You are correct on that front, Clarke and Wells are literally my least favorite people.” Reigna trailed off, looking back up at Bellamy before narrowing her eyes. “Did you kill someone?” Reigna asked, and when Bellamy didn’t immediately respond, she urged him on. Lifting up the hem of his shirt, she silently showed Reigna a gun. When Regina stayed silent Bellamy sighed.

“I shot the chancellor.”

“ _ You shot the ch-”  _ Reigna didn’t get to finish her sentence as Bellamy clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her farther into the woods near the dropship. Reigna slapped both of Bellamy’s arms until he let her go.

“No one can know about this.” He looked as nervous as he sounded.

“That’s why you don’t want the ark coming down. Because they’ll kill you.” Reigna questioned and Bellamy nodded. Reigna sighed, looking back towards the camp, Murphy and her other friends were completely out of sight by this point. 

“I’ll grab the guys and we can start  _ gently _ convincing the rest of the delinquents to let us take off those bracelets.” Reigna nodded at her own plan as she spoke it.

“The way you said gently makes me think it won’t be so gentle.” Bellamy’s eyebrows creased as he looked at Reigna.

“Because it won’t be.” Reigna turned back to Bellamy before continuing, “But you don’t need to be worrying about everyone else. Wells is gonna be an issue for you.” She stated matter of factly.

“You think I don’t know that?”

“No I do but i’m absolutely not gonna sit around and do all your thinking for you. Figure out how to get his stupid cuff off then i doubt you’ll have to worry that much about Jaha coming down here.” Reigna concluded and turned to walk off. Before she could make it far Bellamy grabbed her upper arm one more time, not as hard as before.

“What the hell did you do to get locked up anyway, Reigna?” Bellamy’s voice was quieter than it had been before. Reigna glanced at her arm then to the ground, not looking back up at the boy before her.

“I killed my mom.” She mumbled, barely audible, before pulling her arm away and quickly retreating back to camp, to Murphy, leaving Bellamy shocked and alone in the woods.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Reigna’s conversation with Bellamy and she had long since enlisted the help of her three friends to round up any and all delinquents completely and slightly less willing to let the foursome remove their wristbands. As the group of willing participants grew larger, Bellamy joined them, overseeing the group removing their wristbands. 

Reigna was currently using her unfinished, unsharpened knife to remove a younger delinquent’s wristband, she thinks her name was Fox. The crowd around her cheered as she finally popped the bracelet off Fox’s wrist, patting the girl of the shoulder once before ushering her out of the way. 

“Who’s next?” Reigna heard Bellamy’s loud voice behind her as she stood up to stretch her arms. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Reigna heard Wells’s voice before she saw him. Turning her body to the side, she saw Wells limping quickly over to the group of delinquents getting their cuffs removed, an angry look on his face.

“We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?” Bellamy sounded just as cocky as he looked. Wells glared up at him and at Reigna’s small group of friends before speaking, “It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow.”

“That’s the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?” Bellamy spoke to the crowd, turning to face them and smiling as they all loudly agreed and cheered. Reigna watched as Wells grew increasingly more irritated the less people paid attention to his words. Looking back over her shoulder, Reigna sent Murphy a smile before he left his spot and strode up to stand beside her. 

“You think this is a game? Those aren’t just out friends and our parents up there. They’re out farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you. We won’t survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?” Wells was yelling now, looking around at all the delinquents who were barely listening to anything he was saying.

“My people are already down here. Those people locked my people up. Those people floated my mother for the crime of having another child. Your father did that.” Bellamy’s voice grew hard as he stared down Wells, anger behind his words.

“My father didn’t write the laws.” Wells tried to do damage control quickly but was cut off by Bellamy.

“No, but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here there are no laws.” Bellamy’s voice stayed strong as he glared down at Wells. The delinquents around them all rallying around Bellamy’s words. 

“Here, we do  _ whatever _ the hell we want  _ whenever _ the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want.” Reigna glanced over past Murphy to Bellamy. He had a look of satisfaction on his face after he realized he had swayed all these delinquents to his side, and Reigna agreed.

_ “Whatever the hell we want!”  _ Murphy yelled from beside her, looking directly at Wells shocked face.

“ _ Whatever the hell we want!” _ Reigna followed Murphy in his cheers, other delinquents following after them. Wells had an unreadable expression, something between upset and horrified. Soon all the other delinquents were shouting and cheering for  _ whatever the hell  _ they want. Any argument Wells could made was caught in his throat, no one would listen to anything else he had to say after this. Reigna looked back to Murphy and opened her mouth to speak before she felt cold drops hitting her bare shoulders. Furrowing their brows, both Reigna and Murphy looked up to the sky just in time for a delinquent behind them to shout

“ _ Rain! It’s raining!” _

A smile grew on Reigna’s face as she looked from the sky to her best friend, whose hair was beginning to droop as it got wet from the rain. 

“Holy shit.” Her voice was soft as Murphy grinned at her. 

“Never thought we’d get to see rain, huh.” Murphy’s voice was just as quiet as he attempted to collect some of the rain in his hands before letting it fall to the ground. 

“I’m just glad we lived long enough to see it.” Reigna laughed, running her hands over her now soaking wet hair as she looked over the other kids running around and splashing each other.

“Guess your birthday didn’t turn out so bad, Reign.” Murphy’s arm was back on its place around her shoulders before she could speak again. She brought her eyes back up to the sky and was relieved the rain clouds were covering her view of the stars so she wouldn’t be reminded of the Ark. 

“Happy birthday to me.” 

* * *

Night had long since fallen and Reigna was grateful to be one of the people given a tent. Murphy had been with Mbege gathering other supplies to hold the rainwater for everyone while Bellamy helped her make sure her tent wouldn’t fall apart while she slept. He insisted it was just for her, no one else, but as soon as he left her vicinity she called out to Murphy to tell him they were sharing a tent. 

“You really think i was gonna make you sleep on a hammock in the dropship? What kind of friend do you think I am?” Reigna had sounded offended as Murphy threw his few belongings through the flap of their now shared tent.

“Uh I dunno, haven’t seen you in five years. Wasn’t sure if you had changed that much or not.” Murphy almost sounded regretful to say those words aloud.

“I mean, I can’t blame you. I was just holding out hope that dry sense of humor you have stuck with you.” Reigna grinned and flung her arm around Murphy’s shoulders, bringing him down slightly because of their height difference.

“You definitely didn’t get taller in those five years, that’s for sure.” Murphy joked and Reigna groaned.

“We haven’t even been on the ground for a full day and you’ve already made like three comments about my height.” Reigna whined as Murphy and herself made their way to one of the few fires still burning. 

“To be fair, there isn’t much to make fun of you for.” Murphy admitted, standing back up to his full height once Reigna’s arm left his shoulders. Before Reigna could reply to Murphy’s comment, Bellamy strode up to the two quickly, leaning his head down as he spoke.

“I need you two to do something for me.” Bellamy’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes darting to the side quickly before looking back at the two. Murphy made a gesture with his hand, urging Bellamy to continue.

“We’re getting Wells’s wristband tonight, I need you two to hang out behind some bushes down the ridge west of here. I’m bringing Wells there and if he doesn’t want to cooperate and take that damn thing off himself, we’re forcing it off him. And out there no one’ll hear him if he tries to call for help.” Bellamy explained.

“I doubt anyone would want to help him anyway.” Reigna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking over to Murphy. He gave her a subtle nod and Reigna looked back to Bellamy, “Sounds good to me.” Reigna agreed. Bellamy stood to his full height and nodded at them both.

“Grab Atom and Mbege too, just in case he tries to run. We’ll need more people to hold him down anyway.” Bellamy said before stalking off, Leaving Reigna and Murphy alone. 

“You heard the man.” Reigna turned to Murphy before shrugging, “I’ll grab Atom, you get Mbege and meet at that ridge asap. Sound cool?” Reigna asked, beginning to head toward where Atom was sleeping.

“Reign, wait.” Murphy grabbed Reigna’s wrist, gently pulling her to their tent before Murphy went in, quickly passing Reigna both of her knives.

“Don’t know what i’d do without you, Murph.” Reigna smiled, tucking them both into her waistband before walking towards Atom.

“Yeah, me either.” Murphy called back out to her before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

“Did Bellamy say how long this would take?” Atom whispered from behind a large rock, over to Reigna and Murphy behind a different rock.

“Nope.” Murphy sounded irritated as he inspected his own knife, eyes narrowed at the blade.

“Hey, we’re not killing him. You know that right?” Reigna teased, putting her hand on his wrist, forcing him to look away from his knife.

“I wish we were.” He mumbled, making Reigna frown.

“You don’t mean that. You’re an asshole, but you aren’t that big of an asshole.” Reigna fully sat down, her legs getting tired of crouching. Murphy raised his brows at Regina’s comment before following suit, fully sitting down on the ground before mumbling a ‘ _ thanks’ _ .

“If you two are done flirting, can you-” Atom started before both Murphy and Reigna peaked over the rock behind them.

“ _ Shut up, Atom _ ” they both spoke, watching as Bellamy finally brought a scared looking Wells into the clearing, “They’re here.” Reigna whispered over to Atom who them relayed the message back to Mbege and another delinquent whose name she didn’t know further back. Reigna couldn’t quite make out what Bellamy and Wells were saying but she did see Bellamy tuck his gun behind his back after a moment. Murphy stood up from behind the rock, making Reigna panic for a moment before Wells tried to run past them. Reigna grabbed one of his legs as he attempted to run past the rock she was hiding behind. Murphy, Atom, and Mbege ran forward to help Reigna keep him pinned to the ground as Murphy maneuvered the arm with the wrist cuff onto the rock Reigna had been hiding behind. Wells was writhing and kicking as Bellamy yelled at them to keep him down, Reigna moved away for the other delinquent to take her place, pulling her dulled and unfinished knife from her waist. 

“No! Come on man, let me go!” Wells pleaded and continued to struggle as Murphy finally got his cuffed arm onto the rock and pinned down. Reigna moved up to the rock, looking up to Bellamy for confirmation.

“Do it.” His voice was firm as he nodded down at Reigna. She didn’t need him to say it twice as she wedged her dull knife between his skin and the metal of the cuff. Wells continued trying to yell and struggle as Reigna began prying the metal apart, Wells anguished yells falling on deaf ears as the link finally gave way and the bracelet popped off his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna isn't thrilled to go looking for Jasper, And even less thrilled that everyone seems hellbent on separating her and Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like im soooooo fucking sorry about the wait. i've been adjusting to some new things in life and i'm a serial procrastinator but the chapter is finally done and we get some more well deserved Murphy fluff. I love that angsty boy

All Reigna could hear around her were the mostly gleeful cheers of the delinquents around her as she continued the job Bellamy gave Murphy and herself. Atom had wandered off moments ago to try to conjure up new clothes, despite Reigna telling him multiple times he would have to steal them off of another delinquent. Reigna stayed focused on her task, however, even though she could hear Atom and a newly arrived Wells having a conversation. 

“Come on, it’s really not as bad as you think it is.” Reigna feigned compassion to the nervous delinquent in front of her. She caught a glimpse of Murphy in rolling his eyes in her peripheral vision. The girl still looked hesitant, so Reigna gave a fraction of a smile, the action feeling foreign on her face. The girl before her let out a strangled sigh and finally moved towards Murphy and Reigna. Reigna thought she heard Bellamy say something like,  _ “What’s wrong with a little chaos?” _ before she knocked the back of the girls knees, making them buckle and her body fall towards Murphy. He quickly seized her by the shoulders and held her face close to the fire as Reigna grabbed her wrist harshly. As Reigna began to wedge her knife between the bracelet and the girl’s skin, she started squirming harder and let out a scream, making Reigna screw up her face in disgust.

“Bellamy. Check it out.” Murphy turned his head to where Bellamy and Wells were standing, Reigna glancing over her shoulder at the two as well.

“We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, right? We figured it would look better if we suffer a little bit first.” Murphy grinned, proud of his and Reigna’s idea. Before she could completely break the cuff apart she heard Wells yell and suddenly both her and Murphy were being pushed back, away from the girl. 

“Let her go!” Wells yelled as Reigna glared up at him, retrieving her knife from under the girl’s cuff and letting go of the harsh grip she had on her wrist. Wells looked back to Bellamy, a desperate look in his eyes, “You can stop this.”

“Stop this?” Bellamy said as a question, a smirk on his face, “I’m just getting started.”

Before he could say anything else, Murphy jumped to his feet and threw his fist into Wells’s face. Reigna gasped in shock and scurried back toward the other delinquents, not being opposed to the fight, but not really being a fan of getting a black eye. Reigna got to her feet next to Bellamy just in time to see Murphy punch Wells in the stomach and knock him to the ground. Murphy got a few good hits in before Wells managed to turn them over and start punching Murphy in the jaw over and over again.

“ _ Hey! Get the hell off of him you piece of shit! _ ” Reigna tried to yell over the cheers of the surrounding delinquents. When Wells didn’t move, she took a step forward intending to wrench Wells off Murphy herself, when Bellamy seized her by the forearm. Wells finally stood from Murphy’s prone body and turned to face Bellamy. 

“Don’t you see you can’t stop this?” Wells questioned. Reigna looked down to Murphy, silently pulling her sharpened knife from her waistband and tossing it discreetly to him while Wells wasn’t paying attention to her. Murphy grabbed it from the ground and met Reigna’s eyes for a moment before beginning to stand. With a huff, Murphy twirled the knife and faced Wells, mumbling a quiet “ _ you’re dead.”  _ before Bellamy finally stopped them. He stepped between the two, looking Wells in the eyes. 

“Fair fight.” He spoke before pulling a knife out of his waistband and dropping it on the ground in front of Wells. Bellamy slowly retreated to stand back beside Reigna as Wells looked around panicked before quickly snatching up the knife. Murphy and Wells circled each other silently, Murphy swinging out his knife twice at Wells who immediately backed away.

“Beat the  _ shit _ outta him, Murph.” Reigna mumbled, making him glance at her out of the corner of his eye before advancing quickly on Wells and managing to cut his arm. Wells looked up shocked and Murphy grew angrier. 

“This is for my father!” Murphy yelled and ran at Wells, who seemed prepared for him to react this way. Wells dodged under Murphy’s punch and restrained Murphy’s arm that was holding the knife, locking his other arm around Murphy’s neck. Reigna tensed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Wells! Let him go!” Reigna heard Clarke’s voice to her left and didn’t know whether to groan or thank her. Wells hesitated for a moment before throwing Murphy onto the ground, away from himself. Reigna ran to her friend, who was already preparing to charge at Wells again, but Reigna grabbed him arm.

“Hey, Murph. It’s over. She spoke quietly, helping him to his feet as Bellamy ran to Octavia. 

“Where’s the food.” She heard Bellamy ask from over her shoulder, but Reigna’s eyes were glued to Murphy. If looks could kill, Wells would be dead ten times over in the 7th circle of hell. 

“Hey.” Reigna kept her voice quiet, “Murphy, look at me not him.” Murphy took a deep breath before turning his head to look down at Reigna, who offered a sympathetic smile. 

“There you are. You’ll beat his ass next time. Reigna nodded, placing a comforting hand on Murphy’s arm before tuning back into the conversation behind her. 

“Attacked? By what?” Wells asked, making Reigna furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 

“You were attacked?” Reigna asked, turning to face the group but keeping her hand on Murphy.

“Yes, where have you been?” Reigna sent a glare to Finn at his snarky comment, “And not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last Grounder.” Finn’s tone was somber as he explained to the group before Clarke piped in.

“It’s true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.” Clarke explained.

“Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will.” Finn spoke up quickly, addressing them all. Reigna hummed quietly in acknowledgement. 

“Where’s the kid with the goggles?” Wells spoke up, alerting the group who stayed behind of the missing group member.

“Jasper was hit. They took him. Where’s your wristband?” Clarke quickly changed topics as she took notice of Wells’s bare wrist. Wells grimaced and nodded his head toward Murphy and Reigna. 

“Ask them.”

Clarke had pure fury in her eyes as she looked to Reigna and Murphy standing side by side, Reigna’s hand unmoving from Murphy’s arm. “How many?”

“Twenty-four and counting.” Murphy spoke, sounding proud.

“Give or take, you can count if you want.” Reigna smiled, motioning toward the pile of broken cuffs on the ground next to the fire. 

“You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!” Clarke’s tone was angry, spouting off shit that Reigna already knew. Letting out a sigh, Reigna turned her attention to Murphy, not really caring for the team building bullshit Bellamy was about to spew from his mouth. 

“She said that like it was gonna make us feel guilty.” Reigna mumbled to Murphy, pulling him away from the pow wow happening behind them. 

“You already knew?” Murphy asked quietly, ducking his head down slightly to keep their conversation private as they walked away. 

“Why do you think I took off my bracelet so fast. There’s no one worth saving for me on the Ark. Neither of us have anyone left we care about.” Reigna finally began talking at a normal volume as they exited the group surrounding Bellamy, Clarke and the others. 

“Don’t you wish we did?” Murphy asked, his tone one Reigna hadn’t heard in a long time. Dropping herself down on a log next to a fire, Murphy quickly joined her. 

“Everyday.”

* * *

“By the way, here’s your knife back.” Murphy finally spoke after a while. It had been an hour or two since the others returned to camp. Reigna and Murphy hadn’t moved from their spot on the log having small talk and catching up from being apart for five years. 

“Keep it, I have like three more in our tent anyway.” Reigna shrugged and Murphy laughed once, a rare smile gracing his face.

“How many do you need?” He asked, tucking away the knife in his pants.

“I would rather be over prepared than under prepared.” Reigna smiled back before standing to stretch her legs and back. Murphy followed her up and opened his mouth to speak before Bellamy interrupted him. 

Reigna. Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn’t leave this camp. Is that clear?” Bellamy yelled over to the three, Atom being a bit farther away than Reigna and Murphy. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Reigna heard Octavia mumble and she smiled. 

“Yea, Bellamy, she doesn’t need a babysitter.” Reigna yelled, making Bellamy lower his brows at the grinning girl and Octavia send her a thankful smile before Reigna shrugged, darting towards her and Murphy’s shared tent, grabbing her three extra knives and running back to where Bellamy and Murphy were standing. 

“Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?” Murphy’s tone was completely different compared to when he talked to Reigna. After tucking her spare knives into her waist band, Reigna looked up at Bellamy with a questioning look. 

“I’m wondering the same. Goggles kid that important or something?” Reigna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Bellamy took a step forward and lowered his head slightly, his voice quieter than before. 

“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they’ll never come down. I’m getting that wrist band, even if i have to cut her hand off to do it.”

* * *

Reigna let out a huff after the group of five had been walking through the woods for what felt like hours already to her. 

“What’s even the point of this  _ rescue mission _ ,” Reigna mumbled to Murphy, who was directly to her right, “The guy’s probably dead already anyway.” Reigna heard Murphy hum in agreement before surged forward from her left, taking long strides toward Clarke and Wells, who had picked up their pace. 

“Hey, hold up. What’s the rush? You don’t survive a spear through the heart.” Bellamy’s tone held a hint of mocking as he called out to Clarke. 

“Way to take the words right out of your mouth.” Murphy snorted, making Reigna roll her eyes as the two sped up their pace to catch up with the rest of the group. When the two caught back up to the three, Bellamy was shoving his gun back into the waistband of his pants, with a very pissed Wells glaring at him as Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he’d have died instantly. It doesn’t mean we have time to waste.” Clarke’s voice was strong. As soon as she finished speaking she spun on her heel, intending to continue leading the group forward to where they left Jasper, but Bellamy seized her by the arm. 

“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go.” Bellamy said, not letting go of Clarke’s wrist. Reigna watched this interaction carefully, placing her hand on the handle of one of her knives discreetly. 

“The only way the ark is gonna think I’m dead is if I’m dead. Got it?” Clarke narrowed her eyes up at Bellamy, yanking her arm away from the taller male, who responded at first with only a smirk. 

“Brave princess.” Bellamy mumbled, his voice holding a bit of malice at Clarke’s response. 

“Hey, why don’t you find your own nickname.” Reigna snapped her head to the side at the addition of a new voice. Finn waltzes out of the woods behind Reigna and Murphy and strode through the group towards the front. “You call this a rescue party? Got to split up. Cover more ground. Clarke, come with me.” Finn didn’t even pause, before he was walking off with Clarke, who mumbled a quiet  _ ‘better late than never’ _ before following quickly after him. Reigna finally relaxed her arm, letting go of her knife before looking from Murphy to Bellamy. Reigna caught him clench his jaw once while glaring after Clarke and Finn before turning to look to Murphy and Reigna. 

“He said spread out, so I guess that’s what’s happening. Look for any traces of the damn kid.”

“We’re gonna find him. He just might not be alive when we do.” Reigna looked over Bellamy’s shoulder. She could barely make out Clarke and Finn weaving through the woods in the distance, and once she blinked they were gone from her sight. Sweeping her eyes from Bellamy to Wells, who was standing awkwardly away from the three, she narrowed her eyes and smirked. 

“Got any bright ideas, Chancellor.” Reigna called out to Wells, who finally approached them. 

“Well to start, I don’t trust either of you,” He gestured to Reigna and Murphy, “ So if we split up I say one of you comes with me.” He tried to sound stern.

“Not gonna happen.” Reigna replied quickly, already inching herself impossibly closer to Murphy. 

“Actually,” Bellamy spoke up, giving Wells the fakest smile Reigna had almost ever seen. “I need a word with you two.” Bellamy didn’t give Reigna time to reject before he wrangled her bicep and pulled her away, Murphy beside her. 

“You really need to stop that.” Reigna ripped her arm away once they were far enough away from Wells.

“Get over it. I need you two to separate for once.” Bellamy spoke quickly, trying to keep Reigna from interrupting him. 

“ _ No _ !” Reigna yelled, furrowing her brows at Bellamy. Beside her, Murphy narrowed his eyes and put a gentle hand on Reigna’s shoulder in an attempt to keep her mildly calm. 

“Can i ask why?” Murphy wasn’t really one for compliance, and Reigna was sure as hell not going to willingly separate from him just because Bellamy asked nicely. 

“I need one of you to keep an eye on him.” Bellamy spoke, nodding his head back to Wells. Reigna gave Bellamy an incredulous look.

“And we can’t both watch him, you know,  _ at the same time _ ?” Reigna enunciated her words as she spoke, her irritation growing. 

“He’s already suspicious of both of you and me. And believe it or not, me telling Clarke i want her damn bracelet off did not make him any less suspicious. If both of you are following him around, he’s gonna think you’re doing something for me.” Bellamy tried to explain but Reigna quickly huffed. ,  _ ‘But we are’ _ .

“I’ll stay with Wells.” Murphy spoke up before Reigna and Bellamy could start going back and forth. Reigna’s eyes opened impossibly wide before whipping her head to her right. “Give us a sec, will ya.” Murphy’s face remained emotionless as he looked to Bellamy, silently urging him away. Bellamy looked between the two for a second before nodding once and making his way to Wells. 

“I’m not gonna kill him.” Murphy’s face softened as soon as Bellamy was out of earshot.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Reigna’s brows furrowed, “I was separated from you for five fucking years, Murph. That’s a long time of me not knowing the whole story of what happened to you. Not knowing what happened to your parents, or being able to help you through any of it.” Reigna tried her best to explain as Murphy stayed silent. 

“I’m not worried about whether or not you’ll try to kill Wells if I’m not around because I don’t give a shit about whether or not he’s alive, but you’re all I have. If something happens to you, I’m alone. And believe it or not, I don’t trust anyone but myself to even attempt to keep you alive.” Reigna tried to keep herself from sounding emotional, but found herself failing. In theory, she knew this wasn’t exactly the most dangerous thing they could be doing, but it was less about the danger and more about trust. She was well aware that they were not a favored duo in the small rescue party, let alone at the camp. And while Regina didn’t exactly excel in any field that wasn’t fighting, she didn’t trust Clarke, Wells or anyone else to give their all to keep Murphy alive if something happened to him. In fact, she didn’t expect them to attempt to help him at all. Murphy took a deep breath, glancing at Bellamy and Wells who looked to be in a slightly heated conversation. Reigna felt Murphy’s hand on her shoulder, ushering her farther away from the two, behind some bushes and trees where Reigna saw Finn emerge from earlier. As soon as they were out of sight from the other two, Murphy wrapped Reigna in a tight embrace, Reign quickly reciprocating the gesture. 

“How about I swear.” Murphy spoke, his voice muted slightly by Reigna’s hair and jacket she had stolen from Murphy earlier. 

“Swear what?”

“Three things. I swear I won’t kill Wells.” He started.

“I already said I don’t-”

“I’m not done.” Murphy pulled back, putting his hand on her shoulders. “I swear I’ll be careful. Nothing’s going to happen to me.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Reigna mumbled.

“Not technically no. But I also  _ swear _ I’m not gonna leave you alone. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Murphy’s voice was genuine. This softer, more genuine Murphy saved for Reigna’s eyes only, and she knew that wholeheartedly. 

“I did that to you, though.” Reigna spoke quietly

“I don’t blame you for that. It wasn’t your fault. If I have to blame someone for locking you up, i’m blaming your dad.” Murphy responded, his voice holding anger. Reigna opened her mouth to respond but Bellamy called out for them in the distance. “We’ll finish this conversation when we get back to camp. I swear.” Murphy spoke, finally removing his hands from Reigna’s shoulders. 

“You sure are swearing a lot today.” Reigna commented, turning away from Murphy and closing herself back up. Murphy snorted behind her. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’d do anything.”

* * *

“So, Murphy.” Bellamy finally spoke. The two had been leisurely walking through the woods, hardly looking for any signs of Jasper’s whereabouts, or signs he was alive. 

“What about him.” Reigna replied, keeping her eyes trained on the woods. 

“I mean are you two like… You know.” Bellamy made vague gestures with his hands as Reigna finally looked over at him, furrowing her brows.

“No we aren’t _fucking_, Bellamy.” Reigna spoke harshly. He held up his hands in surrender before continuing to talk, “Hey, I’m not out of line thinking that-”

“I disagree.”

“You two share a tent, and have been damned near inseparable since we landed, you have this specific way you talk to each other, like your guard is down but only for him-”

“Because it is.”

“Can’t forget how protective you are of each other-”

“Are you done?” Reigna interrupted him again, louder this time and Bellamy shrugged. “How about John Murphy is the only friend I’ve ever had my entire life?” Reigna provided, making Bellamy finally look to the shorter girl.

“Surprisingly i have a hard time believing that.” He spoke flatly and Reigna couldn’t read his tone.

“I’m not telling you about my family, but I will tell you that I wasn’t a fan favorite because of them. In fact, more people hated me because of them. Most of them i still don’t know and couldn’t tell you their names. I just know they hated me for things i had no control of. Because of my parents.” Reigna began, “Murphy didn’t give a shit. He was just a sickly kid whose parents were trying their best to keep him alive with everything they had. And when I met him, I wanted to do the same. Because it didn’t take that much effort for someone who was already regularly sneaking into the medical bay to steal medicine to steal just a little bit more.” Reigna explained and Bellamy nodded.

“So you helped him out.”

“For a long time. I met Murph when we were eight and i got locked up a month after I turned 14. I wasn’t around when Murphy’s dad got floated. I just heard about it in passing from the guards in the skybox. And I didn’t know anything that happened after until Murphy told me last night.” Reigna got quieter, not bothering to go into all the details for Bellamy. “Anyways, he never cared about my family. He’s the only one that knows who they are and even back then he didn’t hate me for it, because he knows they never gave a shit about me anyway.” 

“So you’re scared.” Bellamy said. Quick and to the point. Reigna would have recoiled if she hadn’t been expecting him to say it. When she didn’t immediately respond Bellamy elaborated.

“Maybe scared isn’t the right word but I can't think of a replacement. You just don’t want anything else to happen to him.” Reigna slowly nodded at his words.

“Because I know nobody but me will try to help him if something happens to him. Clarke hates his guts, i’m sure that bitch would be happy to watch Murphy die. Same with Wells and Finn. Everyone else back at camp is scared of him, of  _ us _ . He’s the only friend and the closest thing to family I have. Nothing can happen to him, i won’t let it.” Reigna’s voice wavered slightly when she spoke and Bellamy nodded. 

“If it comes down to it, I won’t let him die. He might have an awful temper, but he’s good at what he does. You two work well together keeping everyone in line at camp.” Bellamy stopped walking and turned to Reigna.

“I won’t let Murphy die, Reigna.” 

Reigna took a deep breath in, biting the inside of her cheek and nodding once.

“Thanks, Bellamy.” she spoke, barely loud enough for Bellamy to hear before continuing to walk forward, Bellamy following beside her.

* * *

Clarke and Finn managed to gather everyone together once they found a hint to Jasper’s location. Reigna immediately glued herself to Murphy’s side as soon as they were reunited. Just as Murphy promised, Wells was alive and he was okay. Uninjured but mildly pissed, making Reigna contact angry with Wells for whatever he said or did to Murphy while they were together. Without many words the group was walking forward again before Reigna could ask Murphy what was wrong. After a few more minutes of walking Murphy let out an overexaggerated sigh from beside her.

“Hey, how do we know this is the right way?” He called out loudly to Finn and Clarke, who were leading the group.

“We don’t” Reigna replied, making sure she was loud enough so they three at the front could hear her.

“Spacewalker thinks he’s a tracker.” Bellamy spoke up to Reigna’s left, a mocking tone in his voice.

“It’s called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills. He’s good.” Wells spun on the three behind him and Reigna made a face.

“I wouldn’t know. Didn’t get to take it.” Reigna sassed the taller boy, making him pause his walking for a moment to glare down at her.

“Huh, thought your dad would have taken care of your arrest he’s-”

“ _ Shut up _ .” Both Murphy and Reigna loudly cut off Wells as he tried to bring up Reigna’s family. Wells opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted, this time by an irritated sounding Finn.

“You wanna keep it down, or should I paint a target on your backs.” Finn hissed out at the four. Reigna narrowed her eyes at both Finn and Wells before continuing to walk, clocking Wells’s shoulder with her own as she passed him, Murphy following closely behind her. 

Finn and Clarke bent low to the ground, making Murphy and Reigna pause their walking. Reigna heard Bellamy say something quietly to Wells behind her but was quickly distracted by the sound of pained moaning in the distance. 

“What the hell was that?” Murphy spoke loud enough for Reigna to hear as the girl quickly pulled one of her knives out of her waist band.

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun.” Clarke spoke to Bellamy without turning around, keeping her eyes of the general direction of the moaning. The group surged onward through the bushes. Another pained moan rang out through the woods as Clarke and Finn pushed aside some branches that opened up into a clearing. Murphy, Reigna, Bellamy and Wells were hot on their heels as they all stepped forward, hesitant to enter the clearing completely. Before them Jasper was barely clinging to life, tied up by his wrists and waist to a huge dead looking tree. 

“Jasper, oh my god.” Clarke gasped before surging forward towards him. 

“Clarke, be careful!” Finn yelled and followed after her along with everyone else. Almost as soon as he spoke, the ground gave way ander Clarke. Reigna made no move to grab her. But out of instinct, Bellamy dropped down and grabbed her wrist before she could be impaled by the wooden stakes below her. For a moment. Bellamy just held her there. 

_ ‘If it were me I would just drop her’ _ Reigna thought to herself as Finn and Murphy dropped down on either side of him to help pull her out of the pit. After both of Clarke’s feet were successfully back on the ground, she shot Bellamy a look before turning to face Jasper. 

“We need to get him down.” Clarke spoke, sounding distressed. 

“Good luck with that.” Reigna mumbled to herself, taking her spot next to Murphy once again.

“Yeah, I’ll climb up there and cut the vines.” Finn nodded and started toward the tree.

“I’m with you.” Reigna heard Wells to her right.

“No, you stay with Clarke. You, come with me.” Finn pointed toward Murphy and Reaigna narrowed her eyes toward Finn. Murphy huffed and moved toward Finn before Reigna held her arm out in front of him.

“I’ll be fine.” He said quietly, for only her ears, before gently moving her arm out of his way and continuing toward the tree.

“There’s a poultice on his wound.” Clarke spoke as Reigna joined the trio, standing next to Bellamy in front of the pit Clarke fell in. 

“Medicine?” Reigna heard Wells speak to her right, but he kept her eyes trained on Murphy in the tree with Finn attempting to cut down Jasper. “Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” He finished. 

“Maybe what their trying to catch likes its dinner breathing.” Bellamy responded.

“Maybe they’re trying to catch us.”

* * *

“Hurry up, Murphy.” Reigna heard Finn say to Murphy. Snapping her head in the direction of the two, she trained her eyes on Murphy for what felt like the millionth time that day

“ _ Be careful. _ ” Clarke called up to them, mostly for Finn, Reigna assumed.

‘Yea, Murph, be careful.” Reigna called out to him after Clarke. Almost immediately after Reigna spoke, she heard a deep rumbling noise coming from the bushes over her shoulder. 

“What the  _ hell _ was that.” Murphy sounded concerned as Reigna turned to face the woods behind her, eyes narrowed as she pulled one of her knives out of her waistband. 

“Grounders?” Reigna heard Bellamy’s voice behind her, but she made no move to turn to face him, keeping her eyes trained on the dense foliage before them. Far in front of them on the path they had taken to reach Jasper, a large black panther entered Reigna’s line of sight.

“Nope, big cat.” Regina gripped the knife tighter in her hand as she spoke, backing up slowly towards Bellamy, who was still behind her. 

“Bellamy, gun!” Clarke exclaimed as the panther began charging towards the four. Reigna backed up quicker, glancing out of the corner of her eye when she didn’t immediately hear gun shots. Suddenly, to her left, Reigna heard Bellamy’s gun go off despite him not being the one shooting it. Wells at some point had stolen Belllamy’s gun from him and shot a few poorly aimed shots at the panther, managing to hit it in the leg. 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Wells!” Reigna hissed, standing in front of Bellamy since he was unarmed at the moment. Wells didn’t respond to her anger and instead continued to point the gun at the rustling bushes before Reigna and Bellamy.

“Reigna, you should back up.” Bellamy sounded tense as he himself began slowly backing away from the bushes, trying to pull Reigna along with him. The bushes had stopped moving for a moment and Reigna held her breath as she slowly put her feet one behind the other, her knuckles white on her knife. 

“ _ Reigna-”  _ Murphy yelled from the tree, making her whip her head toward the panther, which decided to leap out of the bushes at her and Bellamy. Without warning, Wells tried to unload the rest of the bullets into the Panther but missed all but one which grazed Reigna’s upper bicep, not detering it in the slightest. As it leaped, Reigna ripped her arm from Bellamy’s grasp and threw her knife as hard as she could at its head, piercing it through the eye, making its dead body land heavily on her, knocking her to the ground. 

“ _ Reigna! _ ” Bellamy and Clarke’s panicked voices hit her ears as she squirmed.

“I’m fine just get this  _ heavy ass thing off me _ !” Reigna yelled, as Wells and Clarke raced toward her, Bellamy already starting to roll the panther off the smaller girl. Once it was finally moved out of the way, Reigna sat up and took a deep breath in, the panther having knocked the wind out of her on the way down. Suddenly her vision was invaded by only Murphy as he roughly pushed Wells and Bellamy out of his way. 

“Reign! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Murphy showed genuine concern as his hands flew over Reinga’s head and arms.

“Cat didn’t hurt me. Wells is a  _ damn awful _ shot though.” Reigna sighed, lifting her arm to inspect the wound on her arm. Clarke moved hesitantly beside Murphy, inspecting the graze before ripping off a piece of her pant leg. 

“Its superficial, thankfully the bullet didn’t actually get lodged in your arm, but you need to keep it covered since we don’t have any disinfectant.” Clarke explained while quickly tying the fabric over the graze. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Murphy asked as Clarke moved away to assist Finn with Jasper.

“I’m fine, Murph.” Reigna smiled up at him, “Definitely shaken, but if anything you  _ shitheads _ should be thanking me.” Reigna joked as Murphy helped her to her feet. 

“And why would we do that.” Wells voice rang out from behind her. 

“A few reasons,” Reigna turned on her heel to face him, “Saving both yours and Bellamy’s asses from becoming cat foot,” She pointing an accusing finger between the two of them, “And getting us dinner.”

* * *

The walk back to camp was uneventful, to say the most. Clarke, Finn and Wells walked ahead with Jasper on a makeshift stretcher while Bellamy, Murphy and Reigna stayed behind carrying the Panther. 

“For the record, i do appreciate you saving my ass, Reigna.” Bellamy spoke so Reigna could hear him, being the one carrying the back half of the panther. 

“Well for the record, you’re welcome.” Reigna nodded back to him, “And keep that close, not many people get to hear me say that.” She smirked, nudging Murphy gently on the arm.

“Tell me about it.” He snickered. Bellamy was silent for a moment, observing the two before speaking again.

“So, Murphy. Was Reigna like this on the ark too?” 

“For the most part. When we were 10 she punched Atom in the nose because he said I had weird eyes. I think he had a crush on her for like a year after that.” Murphy reminisced as Reigna snorted beside him.

“You should have seen me in my cell when one on the guards that walked past talked about Pike beating the shit out of Murphy during an Earth Skills class. I didn’t know Murphy had been locked up at the time, but I tried my hardest to get out so i could beat Pike up myself so he knew how it felt.” Reigna spoke, taking a step closer to Murphy after the memory

“I can almost picture you going nuts pacing back and forth in your cell.” 

“Oh I wasn’t pacing. I was banging on that door,  _ demanding _ them to let me out.” Reigna said and they laughed. As the two continued talking, Bellamy watched them silently, remembering what Reigna told him in the woods and hoping he would never have to break that promise to her.

* * *

Upon returning to camp, the three carrying rushed off to the dropship while Reigna, Bellamy and Murphy rallied all the other delinquents together to begin to prep the panther to eat. Reigna snorted at their excited cheers as Murphy finally dropped the front of the panther to the ground, stretching his tired arms behind his back. Reigna finally dropped to her knees and pulled her knife from the panther’s eyes as Bellamy yelled a booming  _ ‘Who’s hungry?!’ _ above her, only to be met with louder cheers. Everyone quickly got to work skinning and cutting up the panther, skewering the meat to cook over a fire, when Reigna came up with the idea to only give people food who would take off their wristbands. Reigna and Murphy both had lines of people before them, waiting for the metal to be removed.

“Woah, Woah. Wait. What, you think you play by different rules?” Reigna heard Murphy to her right and looked up to see him trying to stop Finn from getting food. 

“I thought there were no rules.” Finn stated before turning away from Murphy towards Clarke with two serving of food in his hands. Murphy looked back to Reigna just as she tried to follow after him in anger before he grabbed her uninjured bicep and shook his head. Another delinquent pushed out of line, trying to follow Finn’s example but was quickly punched and knocked out by Bellamy, who quickly walked away.

* * *

Reigna sat down with a huff in her tent, Murphy following right after her and shedding his jacket. After Bellamy insisted Murphy, Miller and herself come with him to hang Atom by his wrists on a tree for getting  _ cozy _ with Octavia, she was more than happy to finally return to her tent. 

“I know we were only out for a day but it feels like I haven’t sat down in weeks.” Reigna said in an exaggerated fashion before throwing herself onto her back. 

“We’re definitely gonna feel it in the morning.” Murphy didn’t sound too excited at the prospect of being sore, but moved toward Reigna’s feet, pulling her boots off for her and hearing her mumble a quiet  _ ‘thanks, Murph’ _ before he began to pull his own off. Murphy finally let out a sigh of his own as he laid down on his back beside Reigna, who immedietly moved her head to his shoulder.

“Can I ask something of you, Reign.” Murphy spoke quietly, his eyes closed.

“Always, Murph. Anything.” Reigna’s tone held concern as she lifted her head slightly, only to feel Murphy’s hand on the back of her head guiding it back down to his shoulder.

“ _ Never _ scare me again like you did today,” Reigna furrowed her brows sadly as she heard Murphy’s voice threaten to break as he spoke, “I think my heart stopped when I saw that  _ damn _ thing jump at you and I couldn’t do anything to help.” Reigna saw his jaw physically clench when he stopped speaking.

“How about we just never leave each other alone. I don’t give a shit anymore. When we’re away from each other bad things always happen. We keep each other safe. I can’t trust anyone else to do my job for me.” Reigna said in a serious tone, bringing Murphy into a hug which he quickly reciprocated. 

“I can’t lose you too, Reign.” Murphy’s voice was muffled by Reigna shoulder and she hugged him tighter. 

“I can’t lose you either, John.” At the sound of his first name, Murphy tightened his hold on Reigna for a moment to look her directly in the face. 

“Keep eachother safe.” He repeated her words.

“And  _ fuck _ everyone else.” Reigna replied with a smile. Murphy nodded, a smile spreading across his own face.

“ _ Fuck _ everyone else.”


	3. Chapter 3: Earth Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna meets Charlotte, gets some semi-alone time with Bellamy, and has her first breakdown on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in my brain there was less Murphy/Reigna time this chapter but as soon as it was written and i re read it there was just as much just more mushy. In my defense, there is also Bellamy/Reigna time which we haven't really gotten yet so i'm still happy. But just wait, chapter 4 is gonna be a f u c k i n g ride guys.

Reigna let out an angry huff as another pained moan escaped the dropship. Grabbing Murphy’s discarded jacket she bundled up the material and pressed it over her exposed ears as another loud cry could be heard across the camp. 

“”At this point I wish he would just hurry up and die.” Reigna heard Murphy’s muffled voice beside her.

“Honestly, me too.” Reigna sighed, uncovering her face but keeping the jacket pressed firmly over her ears.

“Or why don’t they just gag him?” Reigna thought out loud.

“They’re too nice.” Murphy grumbled, covering his own ears with his hands as Jasper let out a pained yell from the dropship once again. 

“He’s gonna piss off everyone in camp if he hasn’t already.”  
“He’s pissed _me_ off already.” Murphy replied with a roll of his eyes. Reigna snorted, taking the jacket off her ears when it was finally silent for a moment. 

“You think he’ll make it?” Reigna questioned, repositioning the jacket to use as a pillow. 

“Doubt it.” Murphy shrugged, “He’s in pretty bad shape, we don’t have meds for him. I’m giving him about three days tops.” 

“Three days might be a bit generous.” Reigna thought aloud, “I would bet on it but I don’t have anything to gamble.” She joked, bringing a rare smile to Murphy’s face for a moment. 

“I could think of a few things-”  
“You’re disgusting.” Reigna laughed before pulling the blanket her and Murphy _borrowed_ from Bellamy’s tent back up.

“We should try to get some sleep now that Jasper’s decided to keep him damn mouth shut.” Reigna proposed before turning her back to Murphy. She heard him grunt in agreement before moving around to get comfortable, lifting Reigna’s head off the bunched up jacket and onto his arm. 

“Goodnight, John.

“Night, Reign.”

* * *

Reigna was just as tired as Murphy looked the next morning. Murphy, Bellamy and herself were out by a cluster of trees to practice throwing knives and axes, and Jasper was still screaming in pain. 

“That damn kid is messing with my head,” Murphy growled as the knife he threw didn’t manage to stick in the tree. 

“He’s not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse.” Bellamy said to him as he threw an axe at the same tree, lodging it deep into the bark. Murphy clenched his jaw and glanced over to Reigna who gave him a subtle shake of her head. 

“Are you sure it was really Jasper that kept the two of you up last night anyway?” Bellamy smirked as he made his way to the tree to retrieve his axe. Reigna narrowed her eyes at his back before removing one of her newly sharpened knives from her waistband, throwing the knife and lodging it in the tree a hair away from the tip of Bellamy’s nose. 

“Positive.” Reigna’s voice was deadly serious as she responded to Bellamy, making her way to the tree and pulling her knife out with ease before retreating to Murphy’s side.

Just as Bellamy made his way back to where Murphy and Reigna were standing, Atom and Mbege and some others Reigna didn’t bother to get to know appeared. 

“We searched a half-mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal.” Atom reported to Bellamy.

“You visit your special tree while you were out there?” Murphy said to Atom, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Atom took his punishment, let it go.” Bellamy quickly responded to Murphy before turning back to Atom, urging him to continue. Both Murphy and Reigna glared over at Bellamy for a moment before looking back to Atom.

“Could be grounders.” Atom suggested.

“Yea, or they could be in pound town.” Murphy joked, turning around and walking toward the trees to get his knife from the ground, “Lot of that going around recently.”

Atom rolled his eyes at Murphy before continuing to talk, “Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he’s not helping the morale around here.” 

“Everyone will be fine once we find more food.” Reigna finally spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What about when they someone asks about Trina and Pascal?” One of the other delinquents directed his question at Reigna, making her raise her brows slightly. She glanced at Bellamy for a moment before responding.

“Don’t say anything. Everyone thinks they’re lost and as far as we know they still are.” She shrugged. 

“We’ll keep an eye out when we go hunting.” Bellamy spoke up quickly. The delinquents around them mumbled amongst themselves, nodding in agreement before beginning to walk towards the woods, weapons in hand.

“Lets go kill something.” Murphy spoke, grabbing Reigna’s wrist to pull her along with him. 

“You’re not going.” Bellamy stopped Murphy from continuing forward.

“What?” Reinga questioned, feeling Murphy’s grip tighten slightly around her wrist. Bellamy sent a look to Reigna before looking back to Murphy once more. 

“I need you to stay here. If the grounders are circling, we can’t leave this place unprotected.” Bellamy explained before nodding to Reigna’s wrist. Hesitantly Murphy looked to Reigna and let go of her with a loud sigh. 

“Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut.”

* * *

“I would ask if you were mad but I know you better than that.” Reigna spoke to Murphy after Bellamy walked away. She was sure he would interrupt as soon as it was time to leave. 

“What happened to fuck everyone else.” Murphy grumbled, trying to throw his knife at the tree again to no avail. 

“You think I changed my mind overnight?” Reinga put a hand on his shoulder when he tried to walk away from her, “Tell me to stay and I will, John.” 

Murphy stopped, looking Reigna directly in her eyes for a moment before letting out a loud sigh and looking away. 

“No you need to go. I don’t trust any of those  _ fuckers _ but you to actually be competent enough to bring home food.” 

“You sure?” Reigna’s brows were furrowed as she looked over Murphy. He nodded once before grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Just promise you won’t do anything stupid.” Murphy spoke quietly into Reigna’s shoulder. 

“Promise.” Reigna said, pulling away enough to present her pinkie to Murphy. The two locked their fingers together for a moment before Reigna spoke up. 

“You have to promise me you won’t get yourself killed either.”

“How could I get myself killed, I’m staying at camp.” Murphy asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“Don’t you forget we aren’t very well liked. You even less than me.” Reigna reminded him. 

“Fine then, I promise.” Murphy responded with a smile, giving Regina’s pinkie one last squeeze. Reigna opened her mouth to speak but Jasper’s pained yelled caused both her and Murphy to jolt, Reigna whipping her head in the direction of the dropship. 

“You go check. I’m gonna stay here a little longer.” Murphy explained. Reigna nodded once at him before darting to the dropship.

* * *

“What’s going on with goggles?” Reigna asks Bellamy after seeing Octavia sprinting into the dropship after hearing his yells. He shrugs before the two follow her into the ship. Reigna follows Bellamy up the ladder. 

“Stop it! You’re killing him!” Octavia yells as Reigna pushes Bellamy to one side of the ladder so she can see through the hatch with him. 

“She’s trying to save him!” Finn yells back at Octavia as Clarke continues cutting flesh off Jasper’s stomach behind him. 

“She can’t” Bellamy spoke, pulling himself up into the room and standing up, Reigna deciding to follow him up. Wells stands as well and blocks the two from the group. 

“Back off.” Wells warns as Reigna narrows her eyes into a glare up at the taller boy.

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods just to let him die.” Clarke said angrily in their direction. 

“Kid’s a goner. If you can’t see that, you’re deluded.” Bellamy shrugged.

“He’s also driving everyone crazy.” Reigna called over to them. 

“Sorry if Jasper's life is an inconvenience to you two, but this isn’t the Ark. Down here every life matters.” Clarke spoke strongly and Reigna rolled her eyes at the statement. 

“Take a look at him, he’s a lost cause.” Bellamy motioned his arm to Jasper’s sorry state on the floor. He was covered in sweat and breathing erratically. 

“I give him like two days before we have to drag his corpse outta here.” Reigna crossed her arms. Clarke ignored both of them and turned to Octavia.

“Octavia, I’ve spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If i say there’s hope, there’s hope.”

“This isn’t about hope, it’s about guts.” Bellamy spoke up from beside Reigna, “You don’t have the guts to make the hard choices. I do, and he’s been like this for three days.” Bellamy said, looking directly at Octavia. Reigna looked between the two then back at Jasper who looked like he was struggling to keep himself alive. 

“If he’s still like this tomorrow, i’ll kill him myself.” Reigna spoke up when Bellamy didn't immediately turning and climbing down the stairs. 

“Octavia, lets go.” Reigna heard Bellamy’s voice above her as she waited at the bottom of the ladder for him.

“I’m staying here.” Reigna heard Octavia reply before she heard Bellamy climbing down the ladder. 

“Now what?” Reigna asked as soon as Bellamy reached her. He sighed and looked outside. 

“Grab your stuff, we’re leaving now.”

* * *

The small group had already been hunting for a few hours, Reigna managing to hit and kill a few small prey animals like squirrels and rabbits until they managed to find larger prey, like they did now. The delinquents and Bellamy were all huddled behind thick brush watching a boar nosing around in the dirt. Reigna pulled one of her sharper knives out of her waistband, getting ready to throw before Bellamy held a hand out in front of her. 

“She’s mine.” He said quietly. Reigna rolled her eyes and lowered her arm as Bellamy lined up his shot. Right before he could throw the axe, a stick loudly broke behind them, alerting the hog and causing Reigna to throw her knife in the general direction on the sound as the other delinquents to chase after the boar. 

“Who the hell are you?” Bellamy asked, sounding angry as the two of them turned fully to face the little girl who had scared away their dinner.

“Charlotte.” she responded promptly, looking between the two. 

“I almost  _ fucking _ killed you.” Reigna narrowed her eyes at the kid, striding forward to remove her knife from the tree near Charlotte’s head. 

“Why aren’t you back at camp?” Reigna heard Bellamy ask her calmly behind her.

“”Well, what with that guy who was dying. I just… I couldn’t listen to it anymore.” She sounded distressed as she looked to Bellamy. Reigna crossed her arms over her chest after she returned her knife to her waistband. 

“There’s grounders out here,” Atom finally spoke up from beside Bellamy, “It’s too dangerous for a little girl.”

“I’m not little.” Charlotte narrowed her eyes up at Atom, bringing a small smirk to Reigna’s face which she desperately tried to conceal. 

“You heard her, she isn’t little.” Reigna mocked Atom lightheartedly before crouching down to Charlotte’s height.

“Reigna-” Bellamy sounded tense but Reigna held a hand out to silence him. 

“You ever killed anything before, Charlotte?” Reigna asked the girl. Charlotte looked at Reigna for a moment before shaking her head. 

“You can’t hunt without a weapon.” Reigna replied to her head shake, pulling a smaller but still sharpened knife out of her waistband before handing it to the girl, “Maybe you’ll be good at it.” Reigna spoke up once again, looking Charlotte in her eyes before standing to her full height and walking towards Bellamy and Atom, urging Charlotte to follow.

* * *

“ _ Why do things always have to go to shit so fast! _ ” Reigna yelled running after Bellamy and Charlotte who he had grabbed. Everything was fine until the four noticed a yellow fog as tall as the trees in the woods begin to fill the area. A loud horn filled their ears almost as soon as they had spotted it and everyone’s guts spelled  _ run _ . The other delinquents had gotten separated from them.

“ _ There are caves this way, come on!”  _ Bellamy called back to Reigna and Atom, who was farther behind her. Reigna never really paid attention in the Earth Skills classes she got to take but she was sure this was  _ not _ how fog was supposed to be. Behind her she heard Atom trip over a tree root and fall. Skidding against the dirt and mud, Reigna hesitated, looking back to Atom on the ground, yelling for help. 

“ _ Shit _ -” Reigna made a move to run to help Atom but Bellamy seized her bicep and pulled her along.

“We’ll come back for him after this shit goes away but right now we have to go.” He spoke fast before running again. Branches and vines smacked against any of Reigna’s exposed skin before Bellamy pulled her into a small cave, where Charlotte was already waiting. 

“ _ Holy shit. _ ” Reigna panted, leaning an arm against the cave wall, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her breathing. 

“What are we gonna do?” Charlotte’s distressed voice echoed slightly in the cave.

“Wait it out.” Bellamy replied near the entrance of the cave, “Hopefully it’ll be gone by morning and everyone else will be okay.” Reigna nodded at his words and moved to walk deeper into the cave before feeling a burning creeping in on her ankle.

“Ow shit! What the hell?” Reigna exclaimed, crouching down to inspect her blistering ankle.

“Is that from the fog?” Bellamy asked, having rushed to Reigna’s side when he heard her curse. 

“Dunno what else it would be from.” Reigna replied, still sounding confused. Sighing deeply Reigna slid onto the floor and flung out her legs in front of her before looking to Charlotte. 

“Might want to get comfy, kid. We’re gonna be here a while.”

* * *

It was well past night time when Reigna noticed Charlotte was asleep. Bellamy was sitting directly in front of her, sharpening the edge of his axe with a rock he found on the ground. 

“You’re pretty good with her, you know?” Reigna finally spoke to Bellamy who looked shocked to hear her voice. 

“What?”

“Charlotte, I mean. You got her to sleep pretty fast.” Reigna explained.

“Well I do have a younger sister.” Bellamy responded. 

“I’ve never been good around people that are younger than me.” Reigna admitted.

“How old are you?” Bellamy asked, furrowing his brows at her.

“The oldest besides you.” She managed a laugh, “I’m eighteen, but the day they sent us down here was the day I was supposed to be floated. I don’t really know why they sent me here instead of actually floating me. Guess they thought I’d die either way.” She shrugged. Bellamy looked genuinely shocked at her confession. 

“I always thought you were younger than Murphy.”

“Because I’m short?” Reigna spat out.

“Wha- No I- I didn’t mean-” Bellamy sputtered for a moment, making Reigna snort. 

“I’m kidding.” Reigna smirked over at him and he nodded. 

“Of course you were.” 

“As shitty as it is for us down here, i’m glad they sent me here instead of floating me.” Reigna admitted.

“Because of Murphy?” Bellamy assumed.

“Not just because of Murphy.” Reigna thought aloud, “I’m… happy here.” she hesitated. Bellamy stayed quiet, not forcing her to continue but Reigna nodded and sighed.

“I’ve been.... Angry for as long as I can remember. I wasn’t a happy kid, I had no reason to be. People who didn’t even know me hated me just because they didn’t like my dad. Murphy was my only real friend. My mom didn’t give a shit about anything even up to her death.” Reigna explained with a small shake of her head. 

“You had no reason to be happy.” Bellamy observed, making Reigna nod. 

“Everything was shit. The only thing I looked forward to was seeing Murphy, and that didn’t happen every day. And then my mom…” Reigna trailed off. 

“You said you killed her,” Bellamy spoke softly, shifting so he was sitting beside Reigna instead of in front of her. 

“I killed her by not doing anything. I was too slow.” Reigna cast her eyes to the ground, digging her nails into the palms of her hands before taking a deep breath. 

“Olivia was sick. Really, really sick. And Abby could only give her so much because of the rationing. So, when I could, I would sneak into the med bay at night when there were only like one or two people in there. I had a route set in stone. There were always these specific places in the med bay where they never watched. I was small so I could crawl around and sneak into spots most people would never think to check because it was so small.” Reigna began her explanation, sniffing softly as she did. 

“I would  _ regularly _ sneak in to get Olivia the medicine she needed. The  _ amount _ she needed. And then i did the same for Murphy because I was already sneaking into the medbay, what’s it to me to just get a little more medicine while I’m there. But one night I spent too long looking for the right shit.” Reigna faltered, swallowing hard and biting the inside of her cheek.

“Reigna you don’t have to tell me.” Bellamy spoke. 

“Yes I do. I need to hear it again.” Reigna’s voice broke as she spoke. Shaking her head one more time she continued, “She- She wasn’t okay when I left. She was on the couch just… zoned out. She wasn’t talking or anything. She barely looked alive. I had to run back to our house. Some of the guard saw me and tried to chase me down but they couldn’t catch me. It didn’t matter.” Reigna’s voice was quiet as she clenched her fist harder.

Bellamy grabbed Reigna’s hands and gently began prying them apart when he heard a drop of her blood hit the cold cave ground. 

“She was dead by the time I got home.” Reigna spoke as she watched Bellamy wipe the blood from her palms.

“Was it her illness?” He asked.

“That’s what I thought at first. They arrested me when my dad came home. He said i poisoned her. I didn’t. I fought tooth and nail, i drew blood. But I still thought it was my fault. And In a way it still is.” Reigna explained, “Her illness didn’t kill her but the meds did. Every time I brought her home medicine, she didn’t take it. She hid it. She overdosed that day. And they knew it but i wasn’t released. I’m sure he still wants me to think it’s my fault.” Reigna finished. 

“Reigna.. I’m sorry.” Bellamy breathed out, looking at her as she aggressively wiped her eyes. 

“Don’t. I’m sure you have your own demons to deal with.” Reigna sniffed, gently pulling her hand away from Bellamy’s,”But thank you… For listening.”

* * *

Reigna was really getting tired of waking up to screaming. As soon as the sound of Charlotte’s screams hit her ears, Reigna’s head sprang off Bellamy’s shoulder. 

“What the fuck?” Reigna blinked tiredly as Bellamy rushed to her side.

“Charlotte. Hey, Charlotte, wake up.” Bellamy shook the small girl as she thrashed around for a moment before bolting upright. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Charlotte cried, grasping Bellamy’s jacket he gave her to sleep under. 

“Does it happen often?” Bellamy asked, bypassing her unnecessary apology. Charlotte sighed and looked away from Bellamy, giving him all the answers he needed. 

“What are you scared of?” Bellamy started before rethinking, “Actually, it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it.” 

“But i’m asleep.” Charlotte’s voice was desperate.  _ ‘This must be something she’s been dealing with for a while…’ _ Reigna thought to herself.

“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep.” Bellamy responded.

“But how?” Charlotte asked.

“You can’t afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death.” Bellamy paused for a moment, thinking, “You still have that knife Reigna gave you?” Bellamy asked. Charlotte nodded and twisted to pull it out of her pocket. Bellamy took it from her and gripped it tightly. 

“When you feel afraid, you hold tight to this and say  _ ‘screw you, i’m not afraid’ _ ” 

Bellamy hands the knife back to Charlotte, who grips the knife tightly, the same way as Bellamy.

“ _ Screw you, i’m not afraid.” _ Charlotte repeats quietly. Bellamy raises a brow at her timidness and she sighs.

“Screw you, i’m not afraid.” Charlotte says louder, stronger and Bellamy smiles.

“Slay your demons, kid. Then you’ll be able to sleep.” Bellamy says before Charlotte lays back down, still gripping the knife. Bellamy waits a few minutes to make sure she’s completely asleep before moving back beside Reigna. 

“That was damn cute, Bell.” Reigna says quietly, as to not wake Charlotte. 

“Bell?” He asks with a smirk.

“I’ll allow you to call me Reign if i can keep calling you Bell.” Reigna smiles and Bellamy raises his brows, smirk still plastered on his face.

“Oh! You’ll  _ allow _ me.” Bellamy laughed before nodding. “Reign is a suitable nickname. Guess i never noticed until now.”

“Trust me, I used to let it go to my head all the time. I might be a little less egotistical if my name was spelled differently.” Reigna joked. 

“I don’t think you’re that bad.” Bellamy leaned back, hands behind his head as he looked over to Reigna, “Not yet anyway.”

* * *

When the sun finally rose, Bellamy and Reigna cautiously peeked outside the entrance of the cave. 

“Its gone.” Reigna noted, turning to Bellamy, “Go wake up Charlotte.” Bellamy nodded and darted back inside as Reigna slowly stepped outside the cave entrance. Sweeping her eyes across the woods, Reigna noticed that everything looked normal. 

“So the fog doesn’t affect anything but us. Maybe animals too.” Reigna said to Bellamy as he left the cave, Charlotte close behind him. 

Bellamy and Reigna walked side by side for a while, treading lightly before Bellamy called out.

“ _ It’s all clear! Anyone out there? Jones? _ ” 

“ _ Over here! _ ” Reigna heard Jones voice call out to her left, jogging over the three met up with the rest of the delinquents.

“Lost you in the stew. Where’d you go?” Bellamy asked, looking over them all.

“Made it to a cave down there.” Jones responded and pointed behind them, North of where Bellamy and Reigna had been hiding, “What the hell was that.”

“No idea, some kind of fog. Left Reigna with a nasty burn overnight.” Bellamy responded, glancing over to Reigna who was looking around the group with her brows furrowed.

“Where’s Atom? He didn’t meet up with you guys?” Reigna asked, her voice holding concern. Jones shook his head and Reigna looked over to Bellamy panicked.

“Split up. You guys check near the camp to see if he made it back last night. We’ll search the woods.” Bellamy ordered. Jones nodded and rounded up his small group of delinquents and lead them back to camp.

* * *

Bellamy and Reigna searched the woods for what felt like hours, calling out his name only to get silence as a response.

“You don’t think the grounders could have taken him, do you?” Reigna asked, looking to Bellamy. 

“I don’t know-” Bellamy began to answer before the two heard a high pitched scream to their right. 

“ _ Charlotte! _ ” Bellamy and Reigna both yelled before sprinting in the direction of her scream. 

As the two approached her Reigna spotted a body lying almost motionless on the ground. 

“Son of a bitch.” Bellamy muttered quietly, pushing Charlotte back.

“Atom…” Reigna whispered, walking toward him and dropping to her knees, Bellamy following close beside her. 

_ ‘Kill… me. Kill me.. Please.’  _ Atom was rasping out. Reigna’s eyes widened in shock as she looked over his face and neck. He was covered in burns and huge boils, and his skin was tinted yellow. As much as she hated to admit, there was no helping him at this point. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Reigna heard a small voice beside her. Charlotte was standing to her left, holding the knife Reigna had given her yesterday out to her. 

“Charlotte, go back to camp.” Bellamy nudged Charlotte back before she could put the knife in Reigna’s hand. 

“Reign… What can we do?” Bellamy asked Reigna quietly. She noticed his eyes were wet with tears she doubted he would let fall. Reigna bit inside her lip hard enough to draw blood before moving to Atom’s other side, across from Bellamy. 

“Hey, Atom. It's Reigna. Look at me... please?” Reigna spoke softly, giving Atom a real smile as he slowly brought his cloudy eyes to her face. 

“Hey. Listen, everything is gonna be okay, you hear me?” Reigna kept smiling at him as she brought one hand to pet the top of his head gently, the other silently pulling one of her knives out of her waistband.

“We’re gonna get you back to camp and Clarke will fix you up and you’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” Reigna’s voice broke as she looked Atom in his eyes, a tear escaping hers. “I promise.” She whispered before quickly plunging her knife into Atom’s neck. Reigna can taste copper when she finally removes her knife from Atom’s neck, tears flowing freely down her face.

_ “Fuck…” _ Reigna curses, angrily wiping at her eyes with her wrist. 

“Reign, I could have-” Bellamy started.

“ _ No _ \- I had- I needed to do it. He was my friend too.” Reigna sat back, not able to look at Atom. 

“I heard a scream what- Oh god.” Reigna hears Clarke’s voice but doesn’t bother to look away from Bellamy. Reigna realizes he’s the only thing keeping her from falling to pieces right now.

* * *

Reigna fled to her tent as soon as they all returned to camp. Not bothering to talk to Bellamy, Octavia or Murphy as she ran. She figured Murphy would show up eventually anyway. Throwing herself onto her makeshift sleeping bag, Reigna buried her head in her arms and sobbed. After a few minutes, Murphy flung open the tent entrance.

“Reign? Oh, thank  _ fuck _ .” Murphy exclaimed, dropping to his knees and bringing Reigna into a tight embrace. “Holy shit, Reign. I was so worried about you.” 

“Don’t get to hear you say that very often.” Reigna joked through her tears, wiping her eyes on Murphy’s shoulder.

“What the  _ hell _ happened to Atom?” Murphy asked, pulling Reigna away from himself. 

“He got stuck out in that fucking fog overnight. This kid, Charlotte, found him and… we couldn’t... He was ...” Reigna stuttered and Murphy pulled her in close again. 

“Its okay. Its over. I’m just glad you’re okay. We both kept our promises.” Murphy rocked Reigna back and forth gently as she cried. 

“I’ll always come back to you, Murphy.” Reigna spoke, her voice muffled by his shoulder. 

“You need to get some sleep. In an almost real bed.” Murphy unwrapped Reigna’s arms from his torso and sat her back on her sleeping bag. 

“Did that shit show up here too?” Reigna asked as Murphy made quick work of removing her boots and tossing them aside. 

“Yea. We all had to sleep in the damn dropship last night. Jasper wouldn’t shut the hell up the whole time.” Murphy grumbled. 

“Damn, Murph. We both slept shitty then.” Reigna managed a smile.

“You can say that again.” Murphy sighed before kicking off his own boots and shedding his jacket. 

“This had been the longest two days of my life. And i was in solitary for five years.” Reigna huffed and laid down flat on her back, staring at the top of their tent. Murphy joined her on the ground before throwing their ‘borrowed’ blanket over both of them. 

“I hope things will get easier down here eventually.” Reigna said quietly, turning on her side to face Murphy, who was already facing her. 

“They will. We’ll all adapt. We’ll be okay, fuck everyone else.” Murphy smiled at Reigna before pulling her into another tight hug.

“Never do that to me again. I’ve never been so scared of anything in my whole life. Murphy’s voice was muffled as he buried his face in her hair. 

“Today just proved my theory that bad things always happen when we’re separated.” Reigha replied, hugging Murphy around his neck tightly. “Maybe we should handcuff ourselves together so have a reason to never leave each other alone.” 

“I could think of a few other things we could use some handcuffs for-”

“John Murphy I swear on my life I will punch you so hard you’ll forget your name.” 


	4. Chapter 4: Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person Reigna loves most is ripped away from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for the angst? Neither is Reigna

“This section should be finished by tomorrow.” Murphy spoke to Bellamy, Reigna by his side. She looked over the group of delinquents all bustling around to get the camps new wall built as fast as possible. Reigna elbowed Murphy gently in the side as she watched Connor falter while carrying a particularly large tree branch with another delinquent at the front. Murphy immediately squared his shoulders and began walking towards Connor, who was now kneeling on the ground.

“Hey! You think the grounders are gonna just sit around, and wait for us to finish the wall?” Murphy asked rhetorically, gesturing to the haphazard construction around them. Bellamy furrowed his brows and glanced to Reigna, who was watching Murphy go on, unbothered by his attitude.

“Why don’t you ever stop him from doing shit like this?” Bellamy asked genuinely and Reigna shrugged, keeping her eyes on a still talking Murphy.

“Why would I? All we know is anger and fighting, why would I of all people try to take that away when i’m the exact same way.” Reigna responded and Bellamy frowned before turning back to Murphy.

“Murphy, get this guy some water.” Bellamy yelled to Murphy, who looked pissed at the statement before turning and speaking quieter to Charlotte who was nearby. Bellamy picked up the tree branch by himself, lifting it up onto his shoulders and walked off. Murphy looked back to where Reigna was, still leaning her back against a completed part of the wall, hands stuffed in the pockets of Murphy’s jacket he had given her earlier that morning. Smirking, he sent a wink to Reigna before turning his back to her. Reigna furrowed her brows in confusion before hearing the zip of Murphy’s fly and clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly at the sight of Murphy peeing on Connor. That lasted a few seconds before Connor realized and sprang up, attempting to shove Murphy before the two guys flanking him kept Connor away. 

“You said you wanted a water break.” Murphy said with a smile and halfhearted shrug before backing away to Reigna who finally stepped forward.

“Now  _ get back to work! _ ” Reigna yelled, effectively making all the delinquents who had stopped to gawk or stare back into a flurry of movement. 

* * *

Reigna stood between Bellamy and Octavia as Clarke picked up the knife Octavia and Jasper had brought into the tent. Reigna didn’t really want to be a part of this discussion, but figured once Octavia frantically told her half the story before grabbing her hand and dragging her to Bellamy’s tent, she didn’t have a choice but to follow her favorite Blake sibling. 

“This knife is made of metal from the dropship.” Clarke noted. Reigna narrowed her eyes at the knife in question, the look of it itching the back of her brain but not bringing up anything. 

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked nervously.

“Who else knows about this?” Clarke asked quickly, glancing between Octavia and Jasper.

“No one that isn’t in here. I grabbed Reigna then we came straight here.” Octavia relayed, taking a deep breath.

“Clarke?” Jasper said her name like a question as she looked over the knife again.

“It means one of the grounders didn’t kill Wells. It was one of us.” Clarke deduced. Reigna felt Octavia stiffen beside her. 

“So there’s a murderer in camp?” Jasper’s voice got higher as he spoke, sounding more nervous than before. Reigna could almost swear she felt Clarke’s eyes look her up and down as Jasper spoke. Narrowing her eyes at Clarke, Reigna opened her mouth to speak before Bellamy discreetly put a hand on her wrist and quickly spoke up. 

“There’s more than one murderer in this camp. This isn’t news. We need to keep this quiet.” Reigna shook his hand off her, glaring down at his hand in defyance. She had half a mind to tell him off for his backhanded way of implying she was also a murderer. Clarke ignored his words and surged toward the door, Bellamy quickly standing before the exit, blocking her way out. 

“Get out of my way, Bellamy.” Clarke stood her ground, gripping the knife in her hand tightly. 

“Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we’ve achieved… The wall, the patrols.” Bellamy paused, looking over Clarke’s face for any change, “Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us.” Bellamy finished with a sigh.

“Oh good for you, you mean. What… Keep people afraid and they’ll work for you?” Clarke asked, going so far as to gesture toward Reigna as she spoke. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Reigna finally spoke up, moving around the table toward Bellamy and Clarke, “Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And what are you gonna do anyway, ask the killer to give himself up? Fat chance that’ll work. We don’t even know whose knife that is.” Reigna finished, crossing her arms over her chest. But as soon as she finished speaking, her gut went nuts, giving Reigna an impending sense of doom. Looking at the knife one more time it finally clicked in Reigna’s mind, making her widen her eyes. 

“Oh yea, Reigna? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know he’s a murderer just as much as you are.” Clarke spoke angrily and shoved past Bellamy, surging toward where Murphy was standing, directing the delinquents. Octavia and Jasper followed quickly after her. Reigna rushed to follow as well but Bellamy seized her arm, keeping her from rushing out. 

“ _ Bellamy! Let me go!” _ Reigna tried to roughly rip her arm away from Bellamy, but he held tight, pulling her closer to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me-”

“Because he didn’t do it! Murphy’s a fucking asshole but he isn’t a murderer. Bellamy!” Reigna was shocked his anger. 

“And how am I supposed to believe you both didn’t plan this.” Bellamy asked, making Reigna’s blood run cold. Outside the tent, Reigna heard Clarke yelling accusations at Murphy, Octavia joining in at one point. Panicking, Reigna planted her foot in Bellamy’s gut and pulled her arm from his grasp swiftly, sprinting outside to where all the delinquents were gathering around Murphy. Shoving them all aside Reigna rushed to Murphy’s side, grasping his hand tightly before glaring at Clarke. 

“You bitch, it wasn’t him. He’s with me all the time and he lost that knife like a week ago.” Reigna tried to explain.

“How should I know. You could have planned this with him.” Clarke yelled back.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t have to answer to you. I don’t have to answer to anyone.” Murphy yelled back at Clarke, gripping Reigna’s hand tighter, as if to ground him. 

“Come again?” Reigna felt immediate rage at the sound of Bellamy’s voice. The same Bellamy who promised to help keep Murphy safe was betraying that promise right in front of her eyes. 

“Bellamy. He didn’t do this.” Reigna pleaded, feeling her chest tighten as she looked at Bellamy, arms crossed and face unmoving. 

“They found his fingers on the ground with your knife.” Bellamy spoke to Murphy, completely disregarding Reigna. 

“Is this the kind of society that we want?” Clarke started, Reigna glanced around at all the delinquents around them, inching closer to Murphy as they all rallied with Clarke on her rampage, “You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?” 

“I already told you, I didn’t kill anyone.” Murphy pleaded.

“I say we float him.” Reigna heard Connor’s voice behind her. At this she pulled one of her own knives out of her waistband and gripped Murphy’s hand so tightly her knuckles began turning white. Delinquents all around her rallied behind Connor, screaming and cheering for Murphy to be floated. 

“That’s not what i meant” Clarke tried to reason with them but the damage had already been done. Reigna could feel panic rising in her chest as she eyed the cheering mob surrounding them.

“Why not? He deserves to float. Its justice.” Connor nearly had to yell over the crowd.

“Revenge isn’t justice.” Clarke yelled back in a panic. One of the delinquents made a move towards Murphy and Reigna lashed out, cutting him on the arm before he retreated into the yelling mob, screaming for Murphy to be floated. Reigna glanced over her shoulder at Murphy, who was wearing an expression she had never seen before. Pure, unadulterated fear. Just before Reigna could open her mouth to speak to him, she was forcefully ripped away from Murphy and held tightly in someone’s grasp as Murphy was knocked to the ground and kicked and gagged. Reigna had never screamed to hard or loud in her life, kicking and flinging her arm around hoping to catch someone with her knife. Tears flooded her eyes as Murphy was roughly dragged away. The person holding Reigna dragged her along, forcing her to watch as Murphy was shoved down a hill into mud. Reigna continued to kick and scream his name, roughly shoving at the body keeping her hostage and being let go. Attempting to escape down the hill to Murphy, Reigna was quickly seized by three more delinquents who held her down, wrists behind her back, effectively keeping her from cutting or stabbing anyone. Reigna screamed so loud her throat felt raw when she saw the delinquents fashioning a noose for Murphy, watching as the looped the belt around his neck and threw the top around a tree branch. Connor looked to Bellamy, axe in hand with a disgusting smile on his face.

“Bellamy, you should do it.” Connor said, prompting all the surrounding delinquents to chant his name. Reigna yelled through her tears, beginning to squirm and flail, attempting to escape as she looked up at Murphy’s beaten, bloody and mud covered face. Reigna realized through all this, he looked to her every chance he got. Reigna stared up at Murphy’s face, fear clear in his eyes before turning to Bellamy as he took the axe from Connor. 

“ _ Bellamy no! You know he didn’t do it! Please don’t hurt him! Please-”  _ Reigna pleaded to Bellamy, her voice raw with emotion. He looked to her once before taking a step forward and being interrupted by Clarke.

“Bellamy, please. I know you aren’t a killer. You can’t do this!” Clarke pleaded alongside Reigna for completely different reasons. In her whole life, Reigna had never felt so helpless. Watching as Bellamy strode toward Murphy, who was pleading for his life through his gag Reigna sobbed unrestrained. 

“ _ Murphy! I love you! I’m so sorry-”  _ Over and over before Bellamy finally kicked the box out from under Murphy, leaving him hanging and quickly suffocating.

Reigna’s screams of pain mingled with the delinquents yells of excitement, continuing to struggle against the two guys keeping her pinned to the ground. Reigna could barely see Finn pushing through the crowd through her tears. Pushing Charlotte away and urging her to go, Finn yelled for Bellamy to cut him down. Other delinquents tried to take Charlotte away before she shoved them away.

“_Stop!_ _Okay? Murphy didn’t kill Wells, I did!_” Charlotte admitted, nearly silencing the hoarde before Reigna finally pushed the two guys off her. Clarke beat her to Murphy, cutting the belt holding him off the ground as Reigna rushed to his aid. Ripping the gag out of his mouth and loosening the noose from his neck. Reigna’s breathing was rapid as she pushed Murphy’s bloody and mud soaked hair away from his face, urging him to take deep breaths. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay-” Reigna nodded, tears streaming down her face as Murphy’s hand found hers and he tightly squeezed. But through the panic settling down in Reigna’s chest, a stronger emotion was quickly replacing it. Red, burning hatred. 

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn quickly whisked away Charlotte back to camp. Reigna helped Murphy to his feet, basically clinging to him as she helped him back to camp. Reigna’s tears had dried and her fear replaced with anger and malice. A small group formed outside the tent the four were hiding out in. Reigna taking the time to look over Murphy’s state with tear free eyes. His face was dirty with blood and mud and a dark bruise was forming where the noose was tied around his neck. Without thinking, Reigna reached up and gently brushed her hand against the side of Murphy’s quickly bruising neck. Flinching slightly, Murphy gently caught Reigna’s hand and held it tightly in a comforting manner. 

“John, I’m sorr-”

“Don’t,” Murphy interrupted her, his voice rough from the noose, “You did everything you could. I don’t blame you.” 

“I didn’t know what else to do. I’ve never felt so helpless before. I almost had to watch you die.” Reigna looked down and shook her head. Murphy was silent for a moment, the two could almost hear what the four were talking about in the tent.

“I love you too, Reigna.” Murphy spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the tent. 

“I know.” Reigna responded with a small smile as more delinquents began to crowd behind the small group, “I just never thought i would get to hear you say it.”

* * *

“Bring out the girl, Bellamy!” Murphy’s angry voice would have sent shivers down her spine if she was a different person. Instead it strengthened her resolve. A glaring red reminder that the man Murphy was indirectly speaking to broke the only promise she gave him.  _ Protect Murphy _ . Instead he tried to kill him. Her wrist twitched as she gripped the knife in her hand harder, all to prepared to bring harm to both Bellamy and Charlotte. After all their talk of  _ justice _ if anyone deserved to be floated, it was her. A few beats passed and they heard nothing out of the tent. Murphy was pacing angrily before her, as she kept her eyes trained on the entrance of the tent. 

“You want to build a society? Let’s build one! Bring her out!” The words bubbled angrily out of Reigna’s mouth before she could stop them, but not regretting them as she spoke them. Murphy finally stopped pacing at Reigna’s voice and she moved forward to stand beside him, just as Bellamy exited the small tent before them.

“Well, Look who finally decided to join us.” Murphy acted surprised as he glanced at Reigna out of the corner of his eye. Her face twisting in anger as soon as Bellamy entered her line of sight. 

“Dial it down and back off, both of you.” Bellamy sneered at the two of them. Reigna narrowed her eyes and gripped her knife harder at his tone.

“Or what. You gonna hang us?” Murphy asked, his voice dripping with malice as he glared at Bellamy. 

“I was just giving the people what they want.” He defended himself, causing Reigna to scoff.

“The people were wrong. But you don’t really care about that do you?” Reigna asked rhetorically. 

“Why don’t we do that now? So, who wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?” Murphy asked, raising his hand as he spoke, turning around to face the other delinquents. Reigna’s hand shot up along with Miles, Mbege and one other boy. Reigna’s shock was echoed on her face as she looked over the crowd. Her eyes landed on Octavia who was looking to Reigna with a hesitant expression. Reigna and the Blake sister had formed a tight friendship over the few days after Atom’s death, even coming to trust the younger girl with the truth about her mother and imprisonment. But in that moment, Reigna had never hated the Blake siblings more. Beside her, Murphy was fuming.

“I see. So it’s okay to string me up for  _ nothing _ , but when this little  _ bitch _ confesses, you all let her walk.  _ Cowards! All of you are cowards! _ ” Murphy yelled before Bellamy seized Murphy by his shoulders, forcing him to face him, Reigna turning on her own. 

“Hey! It’s over. You hear me? Over.” Bellamy looked them both over once with a nod before letting him go. Murphy clenched his jaw before grabbing Reigna’s hand and backing up with a passive shrug. 

“Whatever you say, boss.” Murphy looked at Bellamy once before looking to Reigna, who had her eyes trained on a pile of wood next to the tent. Murphy quickly got the hint and as soon as Bellamy’s back was turned swiftly leaned down and grabbed a thick piece of wood, hitting Bellamy in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious. Reigna heard Octavia scream behind her and she turned on her heel, just in time to see Jasper surge forward toward Murphy. 

Reigna shifted to the side and kicked her heel into the back of Jasper’s knee, bringing him to his knees before punching him in the side of the head, knocking him completely to the ground. Octavia pushed past them both and rushed to her brother’s side. Reigna shook out her hand before turning to Murphy, whose eyes were on fire. 

“Let’s get the girl.” He spoke to the five of them before walking towards the test and throwing open the flap to find it completely empty. Angrily throwing down the flap, Murphy spun around and began yelling Charlotte’s name. 

“ _ Charlotte! I know you can hear me! And when i find you, you are gonna pay!”  _ He screamed out into the woods before turning to Reigna, who pulled another knife out of her waist and handed it to Murphy. Nodding once at her, he turned to look at the four behind him before nodding towards the woods. “Come on.” And with that, Reigna followed beside Murphy on a manhunt. 

* * *

A few hours passed and it was beginning to get dark in the woods. 

“Charlotte! Clarke and Finn can’t save you!” Murphy yelled into the endless seeming woods. The only reply they received was the sound of bugs and small animals scurrying away at the sound of his voice. After a minute of silence Murphy addressed Reigna. 

“You don’t have to do this for me, you know.” He said. 

“In case you haven’t realized it by this point, John Murphy, I would literally walk into hell for you. Killing a kid isn’t gonna weigh on my conscious as much as you might think,” Reigna explained, “She almost got you killed. I almost  _ lost _ you because of that bitch.” 

“Glad to you you’d kill for me.” Murphy joked. 

“Only because I know you’d do the same for me.” Regina replied seriously. 

“In case you hadn’t realized it by this point, Reigna, I love you too much to let anything happen to you.”

* * *

“Charlotte! You can’t hide forever. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.” Reigna yelled out into the woods. The sun had long since set, Miles and Mbege had acquired torches from the camp so they could semi-safely traverse the woods in search of Charlotte. In the distance Reigna heard a faint but clear  _ ‘i’m over here!’ _

“That way.” Reigna nodded her head towards the voice, the five of them surged through the woods. 

“Come on out, Charlotte!” Murphy yelled. 

_ ‘Murphy! I’m over here!’ _ Reigna heard Charlotte yell followed by a familiar voice urging her to be quiet. 

“That asshole. Bellamy’s helping her.” Reigna told Murphy before the two began to run after Charlotte’s fading voice. 

* * *

“Charlotte!” Both Reigna and Murphy both exclaimed as Bellamy came into sight with a struggling Charlotte in his arms, pleading to be let down. The five followed as Bellamy darted through the bushes. Finally reaching a clearing, Reigna realized he had unintentionally cornered himself. Behind Bellamy was an endless seeming ravine with an unrelenting river at the bottom.

“Bellamy!” Murphy yelled upon exiting the trees and brush, seeing him cornered he slowed, Reigna stopping beside him, “You can’t fight all of us. Just give her up.” Murphy spoke, looking between Bellamy and Charlotte who he had behind him. 

“Maybe not, but i guarantee i’ll take a few of you with me.” Bellamy spoke, his stance defensive.

“Bellamy, stop!” Reigna heard Clarke’s voice call out to her left, “This has gone too far. Just calm down. We’ll talk about this.” She said standing between Murphy and Bellamy. Murphy was silent for a moment, looking at Clarke before looking at Charlotte over her shoulder before turning his head toward Reigna. She had her glare fixed before her, burning holes into Bellamy’s head before she felt Murphy’s eyes on her. Looking Murphy in the eyes for a second before darting her eyes to Clarke’s semi-defenseless position, hoping he would follow her line of thinking. 

“I’m sick of listening to you talk.” Murphy almost growled, yanking on Clarke’s arm that was closest to him, holding her against his chest with a knife to her neck, clearly proving to Reigna that he got her idea. 

“Let her go!” Bellamy yelled, preparing to surge forward before Reigna held up her own knife in a defensive position, prepared to throw it into Bellamy’s leg. 

“I will slit her throat.” Murphy threatened, holding tighter on the squirming Clarke and pressing the knife harder against her neck.

“No! Please don’t hurt her!” Charlotte pleaded behind Bellamy. At the sound of her voice, Murphy twisted the knife, digging the tip into the flesh of Clarke’s throat before Reigna put a gentle hand on his arm.

“Okay, we won’t, but you have to make a deal with us first. You come with us right now and we’ll let her go.” Reigna spoke calmly, looking Charlotte dead in her eyes. 

“Don’t do it, Charlotte.” Clarke called out to her as she tried to push past Bellamy. 

“Murphy. Reigna. This isn’t happening.” He addressed them as he finally got Charlotte to stop struggling. The air was tense for a while, until Reigna looked away from Bellamy and back to Charlotte, who looked strangely calm for the situation they were in. 

“I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did.” Charlotte said quietly with a shake of her head. Reigna furrowed her brows in confusion before Charlotte turned and ran. In shock, Murphy released Clarke who ran to the edge of the ravine with Bellamy, screaming Charlotte’s name. Reigna looked at Murphy with wide eyes as he stared at Clarke and Bellamy hunched over at the edge of the cliff crying Charlotte’s name. Reigna almost wanted to slap herself for thinking  _ ‘it’s what she deserved’ _ even though she knew Murphy was most likely thinking the same thing. Reigna watched as Bellamy finally stood from his kneeling position at the cliff and turned to Murphy and Reigna with murder in his eyes. 

“Bellamy.” Murphy spoke first, his tone hesitant as Bellamy took a slow step toward Murphy, averting all his attention away from Reigna. The hair on Reigna’s neck stood on end as she looked at Bellamy, opening her mouth to try to warn Murphy but Bellamy beat her voice, tackling the younger delinquent to the ground and beginning to savagely pound his fists into Murphy’s face. 

_ “Bellamy! Get the hell off him!”  _ Reigna screamed, trying to pull Bellamy’s arms away from Murphy as he continued swinging his fists into his face. Bellamy ignored Reigna’s panicked screams and threw the girl off his arm and onto the ground. 

“Bellamy, stop! You’ll kill him!” Clarke’s voice joined the fray as Reigna regained her composure and got back up to try to get Bellamy away from Murphy, Clarke helping her pull him away. Finn eventually stepped in, looping his arms under Bellamy’s and forcibly dragging him away from Murphy’s bloody form, Reigna quickly taking his place and gently grabbing Murphy’s head, looking down at him with concern as one of Murphy’s hands grabbed hers. 

“Let me go! He deserves to die!” Reigna heard Bellamy struggling against Finn behind her, but she paid him no mind. 

“John! Hey, you still with me?” Reigna’s voice as she spoke, completely blocking out all of her thoughts that weren’t of John Murphy. 

“Still here, Reign.” Murphy’s voice was still rough as he spoke, his hand desperately grasping Reigna’s. 

“Let’s keep it that way okay, John?” Reigna tried a smile as she kept her eyes trained on his beaten and bloody face before vaguely hearing Clarke saying  _ “We banish him” _ .

“What?” Reigna reacted quickly, whipping her head around, only to feel her body be quickly lifted up and away from Murphy. 

“Reigna?” Reigna heard Murphy call her name over her desperate screaming. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy walk around her crazed kicking and screaming and force Murphy onto his feet. Reigna could barely see or hear anything over her panicked sobs and flooding eyes, but she heard enough to know Murphy was being kicked out and she didn’t get a choice. Bellamy was making her stay, to keep her away from Murphy.

* * *

Reigna put up a fight the whole way back to the camp. Neither Bellamy or Clarke said a word to the distraught girl, but Reigna was getting tired of seeing Finn’s pitied glances out of the corner of her eyes. Upon reaching camp, Reigna was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground outside the camp, Clarke and the others heading inside the incomplete walls while Bellamy looked down at her crumpled form with a look she could only describe as disgust. 

“You have  _ no right _ to be looking at me like that,  _ Blake _ .” Reigna spat out, her voice raw from screaming. She could almost see him flinch at the aggressive use of his last name. 

“I had to-”

“ _ No you didn’t!” _ Reigna shot to her feet as she yelled, “And you  _ promised _ me you would help me keep him alive. And you almost  _ killed _ him today. For what?” Reigna yelled, her eyes flooding with tears again as she spoke. “He didn’t kill Wells! Charlotte did! But she got a pass. And now she’s dead and Murphy’s gone!” 

“ _ You don’t get to talk about Charlotte! You and Murphy were hunting her like a wild animal!” _ Bellamy yelled back at Reigna, taking strides towards her. 

“Murphy almost died because of her. If she didn’t confess, he would have. But none of that matters does it.” Reigna spoke quietly after Bellamy stopped walking, “It was okay to hang Murphy for nothing because no one but me likes him, but when a thirteen year old confesses to murder it’s okay because she’s a kid.” Bellamy didn’t speak as Reigna began to shake with anger. 

“You  _ banished him _ for trying to make things even! You took away the  _ only _ person I had. The only person I have  _ ever loved in my entire joke of a life _ .” Reigna’s voice rose as she spoke, tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

“Reign…” Bellamy began but was quickly interrupted by Reigna.

“ _ No… _ You don’t get to call me that. You don’t get to call me _ anything _ after today,” Reigna went deathly quiet as she stared Bellamy directly in his eyes, “You forget I exist. I don’t even want to feel you looking at me. You are  _ dead _ in my eyes, Bellamy Blake.” Reigna hissed out before shoving past Bellamy and into the camp. The other delinquents looked at Reigna with either expressions of pity or hatred as she stormed past them all, face wet with tears. That night the camp was wracked with the sounds of Reigna’s sobbs of agony. 


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight's Last Gleaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna and Bellamy take a walk in the woods and yeet a radio into a river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short compared to my other ones but in my defense there is a big plot reveal in this one. enjoy :)

No one in camp got much sleep that night. Between Reigna’s continuous sobbs of anguish and being awoken soon after she finally fell asleep to a ship loudly entering Earth’s atmosphere. 

“Hey, Reigna,” Octavia’s soft voice intruded on Reigna’s not so peaceful sleep, “Reigna, Bellamy’s asking for you.” 

“Tell him he can go  _ fuck himself _ ,” Reigna’s voice was raw and scratchy from screaming and crying for hours. At the mention of Bellamy’s name her eyes began to tear up at the thought of where Murphy could be, or what he was going through without her.

“It’s serious. A dropship landed, he wants your opinion.” Octavia explained, watching Reigna’s tear streaked face finally be removed from Murphy’s jacket, the only belonging of his Reigna had left. 

“Fine.” Reigna croaked out with a loud sniff before slowly sitting up and donning the jacket she just had clutched to her face. Reigna may have been tempted to stab Bellamy upon seeing him, but she would rather die than face anyone from the ark. After exiting her tent, Octavia began quickly walking to Bellamy’s tent with Reigna following close behind. As they walked, the other delinquents turned to glance at Reigna, her tired red eyes and dark eye bags drawing everyone’s attention. But she didn’t care, all she could think of was The Ark and Murphy. 

“I got her, Bell.” Octavia spoke as soon as she entered the tent. Bellamy nodded, sweeping his eyes over Reigna’s tired form. Not only were her eyes bleary and red, but her posture was slouched as she entered the tent and Bellamy couldn’t tell if she looked pale or if it was just the lack of light. 

“Reigna, I told Bell that we need to get moving if it landed near the lake. We could get there by sunrise.” Octavia sounded mildly excited but Reigna could feel tension in the tent. Glancing at Bellamy over Octavia’s shoulder, he finally spoke up. 

“And  _ I _ said it was too dangerous to move while it’s dark. We should go as soon as the sun rises.” Bellamy clarified, looking Reigna dead in the eye. She got the message. 

“As much as I don't want to, I actually agree with Bellamy,” Reigna rasped out.

“Reign, you can’t be-”

“Do you really want to risk getting speared in the chest like Jasper just because you guys saw a dropship? Nobody's even sure if there's even anything or anyone in it.” Reigna shrugged, “And if there  _ was _ someone in it, they might not have lived through the landing. Bellamy’s right, we wait till first light.” 

At her words, Octavia huffed, clearly having had expected Reigna to take her side over Bellamy’s, before turning on her heel and storming out of the tent. The tent was silent for a beat before Reigna heard Bellamy spoke.

“As soon as everyone settles down, we’ll go. They’ll probably have a radio on the dropship, we’ll need to get rid of it.” Bellamy spoke softly in case there was anyone outside the tent. Reigna nodded once before starting toward the exit. Bellamy quickly reached out and grabbed Reigna’s bicep, making the smaller girl angrily rip her arm away from Bellamy. 

“This does  _ not _ make us okay. Understand that, Blake?” Reigna hissed, “You sent my best friend  _ to his death _ . I’m only doing this with you now because I would rather  _ die _ than face my father.  _ We _ -” Reigna gestured between the two of them, “Are not okay.” she finished before quickly leaving the tent to gather her essentials for the short journey before her. 

* * *

The camp finally settled and Bellamy came to collect Reigna and her plethora of knives for their trek to the dropship. They had been walking for about ten minutes in complete silence, Reigna following Bellamy at a distance. For a while everything was quiet besides the bugs and the sound of a breeze rustling the branches, before Reigna heard quick steps behind her. Reigna whipped out a knife quickly, making Bellamy stop before they both heard a familiar voice.

“Bellamy! Reigna! What are you two doing?” Octavia called out, sprinting slightly to catch up to the two. Reigna looked down, putting her knife back into her waistband before turning and continuing to walk. 

“Go back to camp, it isn’t safe.” Bellamy spoke to Octavia as he continued to walk, albeit slower than Reigna.

“You both lied. You lied to everyone and me. You two just want what’s in that pod.” Octavia caught up to Bellamy and grabbed his arm. Reigna shook her head and continued to surge forward.

“Just go home!” Bellamy exclaimed, shoving Octavia off his arm. Reigna didn’t have the patience to listen to a sibling spat so she continued on alone, far enough so Bellamy could find her but she didn’t have to listen to them argue. After a minute of twisting one of her knives between her fingers, she heard Octavia dejectedly say,  _ “I didn’t ask for any of this,” _ before her footsteps quickly faded away. Reigna didn’t hear Bellamy move for a moment but soon his footsteps made their way to where she was leaning against a tree, still twirling her knife. 

“You finally told her about Jaha?” Reigna asked, her voice still scratchy from crying. 

“How did you know i never did?” Bellamy asked as the two started walking in the direction of the dropship once again.

“Intuition.” was Reigna’s only response. At this Bellamy sighed before giving a nod. 

“I mean, I guess I understand why you never did. She didn’t need to know before now. We never expected anyone else to come down here.” Reigna said, never once looking up at him. 

“I did it to protect her.” Bellamy’s voice broke as he spoke. 

“I’m sure you did.” Reigna mumbled before speeding up, not wanting to say anything else to him.

Bellamy watched her speed up, his eyes trained on her back. Watching her slouch even as she walked, Bellamy almost wished he hadn’t banished Murphy for her sake. But then his mind wandered to Charlotte and he shook his head. Pushing those thoughts out of his head he quickened his pace to catch up with Reigna.

* * *

“I hear something.” Reigna stopped, Bellamy following suit soon after her. “Over there.” Reigna pointed. The two surged forward, entering a small clearing and finding the dropship crashed into the ground. Inside the dropship Reigna could hear a radio repeating a message.  _ ‘Pod one, Pod one, this is Ark Station Medical. If you are receiving please respond.’ _ Reigna looked to Bellamy and he nodded, moving to force the door open. 

“That’s it,” Reigna’s voice was deathly quiet as they peered inside the small dropship. Inside wasn’t just the radio, but a vaguely familiar face to Reigna. She swallowed hard eyeing the unconscious girl in the dropship as Bellamy glanced at Reigna over his shoulder before turning and ripping the radio out, finally silencing it. 

“Should we…” Bellamy gestured to the girl, “You know.” 

Reigna stared at her for another moment before turning away, “We got what we came here for. Lets just go.” Her voice was hard as she ripped the now dead radio out of Bellamy’s hands and stalked toward the rushing river. Looking the radio over once, Reigna reeled her arm back before throwing it as hard as she could into the water. 

“Try contacting the Ark now.” She muttered before turning and quickly leaving the area, Bellamy following beside her. 

* * *

“ _ Hey! Where is it?” _ Reigna heard Clarke’s irritating voice intrude in her mind. 

“Hey princess, you taking a walk in the woods?” Bellamy spoke up when he realized Reigna wouldn’t.

“They’re getting ready to kill three hundred people up there to save oxygen, and I can guarantee you it won’t be council members.” Clarke rushed in front of the two, halting them, “It’ll be working people, your people.” Clarke poked Bellamy’s chest for emphasis. 

“Reigna. Bellamy. Where’s the radio.” Finn rushed up shoving Bellamy back a step before Reigna shoved between the two, shoving Finn back just as hard.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. 

“Bellamy Blake? They’re looking everywhere for you. And you… Reinga-” 

“You stop right there.” Reigna’s hairs stood on end as she interrupted the new girl. 

“Why. Don’t want anyone to know about your dad? What  _ he’s planning _ ?” She insisted, taking a step toward Reigna, who stood her ground. 

“ _ I couldn’t give less shits about what he could be doing up there _ .” Reigna hissed at her. 

“You give up after you killed your mom? Or did you forget about your grandmother too. I wouldn’t be surprised. You  _ Kane’s  _ really could care less about other people’s lives that aren’t your own.” The girl’s voice rang loud and clear. 

“Kane?” Finn’s voice reached her ears but all Reigna saw was this girl. Before she could blink, Reigna tried to jump forward, knife in hand to attack this girl, but felt herself being held back. Bellamy had quickly wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“ _ Bellamy Blake let me go so I can kill her!”  _

“Wait, she’s a Kane? As in Marcus Kane?” Finn questioned.

“She’s Kane’s daughter. Her mother was Olivia Kane, the psychiatrist. Reigna killed her. Made her overdose.” Clarke explained and Reigna screamed, flailing in Bellamy’s arms.

“Why are they looking for Bellamy?” Finn asked, deadly serious for answers as he turned toward the nameless girl. 

“ _ Shut up _ ” Bellamy grunted aggressively as he tried to hold Reigna back. 

“He shot Chancellor Jaha.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him. Bellamy didn’t respond but basically tossed Reigna in the direction of camp, keeping her on her feet before urging her to walk. She kept her knife gripped tightly in her hand as Bellamy pulled her along. 

“That’s why you two took the wristbands. You needed them to think we were dead.” Clarke sounded shocked at this revelation. 

“All that  _ whatever the hell we want _ was just to save your own ass. And Reigna only played along because she doesn’t want to see Kane.” Finn accused, speeding up to try to catch up with Reigna and Bellamy. 

“Hey Kane. Shooter. Where’s my radio.” The girl sprints to step in front of the two. 

“Get out of our way.” Bellamy growls.

“Where is it.” She urges, taking a step closer to them.

“I should have killed you when we opened that  _ damned _ ship.” Reigna hissed. 

“Well i’m right here.” Space girl taunts and Reigna flares with anger, ripping her arm away from Bellamy’s grip and throwing space girl against the nearest tree, her knife digging into her neck.

“Reigna!” Bellamy called out, rushing toward the two, along with Clarke and Finn. 

“Where’s my radio,  _ Kane _ .” Space girl asks again, tauntingly. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Finn pulls Reigna off her before she can do any real damage. Bellamy reaches and pulls Reigna behind him before speaking.

“Jaha deserved to die. You all know that.” Bellamy speaks loudly, taking some of the heat off Reigna. 

“Yea he’s not my favorite either, but he isn’t dead.” Space girl says while rubbing her neck where Reigna’s knife had been.

“ _ What? _ ” Both Bellamy and Reigna exclaim.

“You’re a lousy shot.” Space girl says with a roll of her eyes, taking a step towards the two.

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again by protecting three hundred of your people.” Clarke says, stepping closer to Bellamy and completely disregarding Reigna. “Where’s the radio.” Clarke asks once more. 

Reigna can feel her stomach turning at the thought of Kane coming down to earth. Looking up at Bellamy with a panicked face, she can see his resolve breaking before her eyes. Before he has a chance to open his mouth Reigna speaks. 

“It’s too late.” 

“What?” Clarke and Space girl exclaim.

“It’s too late. I threw it in the river.”

* * *

Bellamy and Reigna were told to gather a group of delinquents to try and scour the river for the lost radio. Reigna and Bellamy didn’t take a step into the water, unlike Bellamy, Reigna didn’t give two shits about any of the people who were possibly dying on the Ark. She was plagued by that name in space.  _ Kane _ . It was a curse. A reason for people to hate her without ever speaking a word to her. Especially after Olivia started becoming despondent from her drug use. Olivia was labeled an insensitive  _ bitch _ for falling asleep or zoning out during therapy and counselling sessions with other Ark residents. Her father was a  _ bastard _ and the worst member of the council and her Grandmother Vera was labeled crazy. There was no winning for her. No laying low, no flying under the radar. People saw Reigna and saw  _ Marcus Kane _ . The only person who was ever nice to her in space was now either wandering or dead in the unforgiving woods on Earth. 

“ _ Reigna Vivian Kane.”  _ Bellamy’s voice brought Reigna out of her thoughts. 

“Say that name to me again and I'll slit your throat in your sleep.” Reigna’s voice was deadly serious as she spoke. 

“I never would have guessed. Though I should have made the connection when you said your mother’s name was Olivia. She was my mother’s therapist once a month. Stress related anxiety. Of course no one knew the stress was because of Octavia under the floor…” Bellamy faded off. 

“What’s your point, Blake.” Reigna said flatly. 

“My  _ point _ is that I really appreciate everything your mother did for mine. And though I’m not really the biggest fan of your father I won’t tell anyone else about this.” Bellamy finished. 

“How can I be sure you’ll keep this promise.” Reigna spat harshly. Bellamy shook his head.

“You can’t be…” he said softly. Reigna fumbled for a response before Jones’s voice rang loud from downstream. 

“I found it!” he yelled, holding a dripping radio in his hands. Clarke, Finn and the now named Raven ran as fast as they could to Jones, who passed the soaking wet radio to Raven.

“Can you fix it?” Clarke asks nervously. Raven shrugs.

“Maybe? But it’ll take half a day just to dry out the components just to see what’s broken.” Raven sighs.

“I told you it was too late.” Reigna calls out from the shore, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Do you have any idea what you two have done?” Clarke yelled angrily, stomping over to the two, “Do you even care.” 

“If only I did.” Reigna admitted, glaring at Clarke directly in her eyes, bringing a shocked expression to the blonde’s face.

“Hey, you asked us to help. We helped.” Bellamy spoke, taking Clarke’s attention away from the brunette. 

“Three hundred people are going to die today because of you two!” Clarke yelled.

“Hold up,” Raven called out, catching up to Clarke, “We don’t actually have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we’re down here, right?” she asks. 

“Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?” Finn asks, bringing a smile to Raven’s face. Reigna’s mood and stomach drop. Of course there’s a way. There’s  _ always  _ a way. 

* * *

The camp was in organized anarchy as Raven bustled about and gave directions. Reigna hid away against the wall, hoping they wouldn’t shoot them off in time. Hoping that somehow, someway, something would finally go her way. Her eyes traveled from rig to rig watching as delinquents hurried to connect wires and circuits to the rockets. Bellamy looks back and gives Reigna a look as the rockets are finally rigged and prepared to be shot off. Not accepting, but admitting defeat, Reigna slowly steps away from the wall and takes a spot next to Bellamy, biting down on her lip so hard it bleeds as the rockets shoot off into the sky and the delinquents around them cheer. 

“You think they can see it up there?” Bellamy asks Clarke, who was standing on his other side.

“I don’t know. I hope so.” Clarke pauses, glancing at Reigna out of the corner of her eye, “Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?” Clarke asks, making Bellamy give her an odd look. 

“Forget it.” Clarke sighs and waves him off and walks away.

“I wouldn’t even know what to wish for.” Bellamy mutters, “What would you wish for, Reigna.” Bellamy asks her, turning his head to stare at the smaller girl standing rigid beside him. 

“That they never see it.” Reigna whispers as she swallows hard and a single tear escapes her eye, only to be wiped away as if it was never there.


	6. Chapter 6: His Sister's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna puts aside her anger to help look for Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long ass time to get out for personal reasons but it's finally out. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long

“ _ Reigna! _ ” Bellamy’s voice flooded into the girl’s tent as he flung the flap open.

“ _ What. _ ” Reigna responded, not bothering to lift her head from Murphy’s jacket folded under her head. 

“Get up, I need your help.” 

“Oh… You  _ need _ my help.” Reigna sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow to look at Bellamy. 

“Octavia’s missing. Get your ass up.” Bellamy huffed after a moment before moving away from her tent. Reigna blinked before rushing to unfold Murphy’s jacket and throwing it on along with her boots. 

“What do you mean Octavia’s missing?” Reigna asked with a shocked expression. 

“I mean that she’s  _ missing _ , Reigna. I’ve already checked all the tents, I don’t know what else to do.” Bellamy stopped suddenly to face Reigna. His face was a mixture of pain and sadness and Reigna let out a sigh after looking at him for a moment. 

“I doubt she’s far. You run through all the tents again and find Clarke, I’ll check outside the wall.” Reigna instructed. Before turning away she slowly put a hand on Bellamy’s arm, “I’m sure she’s fine, Bell,” his nickname slipped out before she could stop it, “we’ll find her and everything will be fine.” Reigna reassured him before turning on her heel and walking away. Turning away too fast to see the look of admiration plastered on Bellamy’s face as she walked out of the camp. 

* * *

“Still nothing?” Bellamy’s voice made Reigna jolt as he exited camp to find her scanning the woods one last time. 

“Nothing. Maybe something happened after she left us yesterday? Did you ask anyone if they saw her back at camp?” Reigna asked, stepping backwards to stand beside him. 

“No one saw her. Something had to have happened.” Bellamy sounded panicked. 

“Grab some people from camp. We need to go look for her.” Reigna turned to walk back into camp, her heart racing in her chest. Reigna hadn’t said a word to Octavia after Murphy got banished. Seeing how the younger girl looked at her with a look of mild terror after Reigna advocated for Charlotte to be floated made her keep her distance. But before that she did consider Octavia a friend, and the thought of something bad happening to her made her gut twist. 

“Did you get Clarke?” Reigna asked Bellamy as they both quickly walked to the dropship.

“Yeah, she’s way ahead of us clearly.” Bellamy replied as he glanced ahead at the group of delinquents gathered at the dropship entrance. Bellamy strode in front of Reigna, acknowledging the group before him.

“Everybody, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister’s been alone out there for 12 hours. Arm up. We’re not coming back without her.” Bellamy spoke up to the crowd. As soon as he finished, everyone bustled around for weapons and other equipment. Reigna saw Clarke pull Jasper slightly to the side.

“Jasper, you don’t have to do this. You haven’t left camp since we brought you back.” Clarke’s voice held concern as she spoke quietly to Jasper, but just loud enough so both Reigna and Bellamy heard. 

“Clarke, I need to do this.” Reigna heard Jasper say as both her and Bellamy approached the two.

“We need all the people we can get.” Bellamy said to Clarke before looking toward Finn’s tent, “And we need a tracker. Finn, get your ass out here.” Bellamy called out to him. Not waiting for a response, Bellamy turned on his heel to head for the exit. 

“Surprised you of all people are following him around, Reigna.” Reigna heard Clarke’s snarky comment and sent the blonde a glare. 

“Believe it or not, I do care about Octavia. This isn’t about him. And I  _ really _ don’t want to hear your  _ ‘holier than thou’ _ bullshit right now. Murphy’s banishment isn’t just on Bellamy. That was your call.  _ Watch your ass, Griffin _ .” Reigna hissed out before turning and walking away, joining Bellamy at the exit to camp. 

“Finn, we’re leaving.” Bellamy called out when Reigna reached him. 

“All right. I’m coming.” Reigna heard Finn’s voice as she looked down to check herself. Bending down, she adjusted the two knives she hid in each boot, then stood to straighten the four she hid in the waistband of her pants. Smoothing down Murphy’s jacket she turned when she heard delinquents behind her begin to mumble and awe.

Reigna and Bellamy both looked up, a confused look crossing Bellamy’s face but Reigna knew. And she knew deep in her heart she should feel some kind of remorse, but she couldn’t, in fact it made her feel  _ good _ . 

“They didn’t work. They didn’t see the flares.” Reigna heard Raven’s despondent voice to her left. 

“A meteor shower tells you that?” Bellamy asked, sounding confused. 

“It’s not a meteor shower.” Reigna said, her eyes still trained on the streaks of light darting across the sky.

“It’s a funeral,” Clarke clarified angrily, “hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side.” Clarke said before turning to Raven, “They didn’t get our message.” 

Raven didn’t reply, only angrily looked up at the sky for a moment before spinning on her heel and marching to where Bellamy and Reigna were standing. 

“This is all because of you two.” Raven yelled and Reigna rolled her eyes. 

“We helped you find the radio.” Reigna huffed.

“Yeah, after you stole it from my pod and chucked it down a river, Kane!” Raven yelled in Reigna’s face. Faster than anyone stop her, Reigna had pulled a knife from her waist and pressed the tip directly under Raven’s chin, keeping her in her place.

“I know what  _ I _ did,” Reigna made sure she emphasized that, “I think it’s a pretty good thing that i don’t feel bad about it.” 

“ _ Reign _ ,” Bellamy’s voice called out in warning before she felt his hand on her arm. “We gotta get moving.” Bellamy said as Reigna slowly lowered her knife, replacing it in her waistband before finally turning away from Raven and walking away without another word. 

“You coming or what?” Reigna heard Bellamy ask only to hear a short response from Finn. 

“What are we waiting for? Move out.” Bellamy said once he was back beside Reigna and the group finally left the camp. 

“Reigna. You do realize that’s on both of us.” Bellamy said to Reigna. 

“No. It’s on me.  _ I _ threw the radio which in turn means  _ I _ broke the radio, keeping us from contacting the Ark. You had better reasons than me to keep everyone from coming down.” Reigna shook her head as she spoke.

“Only because I knew they would kill me if they did.” Bellamy tried to explain, making Reigna scoff.

“Self-preservation isn’t all that selfish when you have someone you’re trying to protect. I’m being selfish. I just don’t want to see my father, and everyone who was ever an ass to me to suffer just a little for once.” Reigna kept her eyes trained forward as they lead the group forward. 

“So don’t compare yourself to be, Bell. I’m so much worse than you give me credit for.” Reigna’s voice held a hint of sadness as she sped up her pace to put some distance between her and Bellamy. 

* * *

“Hey look over there.” Mbege’s voice ripped Reigna from her thoughts. As the group was passing a steep hill, Mbege spotted a ripped piece of fabric on a tree branch. 

“What is it?” Reigna heard Bellamy ask behind her.

“Right there. You see it?” Mbege pointed towards the fabric. Reigna noticed it seemed to be a piece of a belt, “Is it Octavia’s?”

“Rope.” Bellamy said after a moment. Mbege gave him an incredulous look before taking it off his shoulder and handing it to Bellamy. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked, making his way to the front.

“We need the rope to get back up. Flashlight,” Bellamy said tying the rope to a sturdy tree before wrapping it around his arm. Grabbing the light from Mbege, he inched toward the hill, “I’m going all the way down.” Reigna watched as Bellamy kept the rope wrapped tightly around his arm, inching down the slope of the hill. Once he got to the bottom, Reigna stepped forward and looked down. Bellamy was crouched down over a rock inspecting the ground. Without bothering to use the rope, Reigna stepped forward and took quick short steps down the hill, almost sliding once she hit the bottom. Finn and Jasper followed quickly after her as Bellamy stood up to his full height once more. 

“Someone else was here.” Bellamy spoke, sounding nervous. Reigna looked to the ground where Bellamy had been hunched over. There was a rock with a streak of fresh looking blood and deep boot prints in the mud. Finn stepped forward and crouched down where Bellamy had been. 

“The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her.” Finn spoke, turning to face Bellamy and the others. 

“If they took her, she’s alive. Like when they took me.” Jasper said anxiously. Reigna nodded at his words.

“That just means we need to move faster. Lead the way tracker.” Reigna said and motioned for Finn to move, leading them deeper into the woods. 

* * *

After a while of walking in silence, Reigna found herself walking beside Bellamy once again. Keeping her eyes trained forward she decided not to say anything to him. She was still livid with him for his decision to banish Murphy, but Octavia was her friend who just happened to be Bellamy’s sister. 

“You know, we wanted you to be a leader too, Reign.” Bellamy said from beside her. Reigna snorted.

“Yeah, I highly doubt that was a decision you and Clarke both agreed on.”

“It was Clarke’s idea.” Bellamy responded, making Reigna raise her brows in confusion.

“Why would she want me to co-lead?” You two seem to have it down good enough without me.” 

“People listen to you.” Bellamy shrugged, looking down at Reigna as she walked.

“Because they’re scared of me.” Reigna reminded him, “It’s not like I have knives with me at all times or anything like that.” Reigna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she swatted a bug away from her face. 

Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but Finn interrupted him.

“Uh, guys…” Finn spoke warily, pointing forward. Reinga and Bellamy both looked ahead to a tunnel like entrance covered in animal and seemingly human bones. 

“I don’t speak grounder but i’m pretty sure this means keep out.” Finn finished, glancing around them hesitantly. Reigna’s face displayed mild disgust as she heard a few of the delinquents behind them get nervous and want to go back.

“Go back if you want to.” Bellamy spoke without turning to face them, “My sister, my responsibility.” Reigna heard him mumble to himself before he began to walk forward, not waiting for anyone. Reigna shrugged and followed closely behind him, not bothering to see if anyone else would follow. 

* * *

“I got nothing. We lost the trail.” Finn sighed, standing to his full height once again. Reigna furrowed her brows keeping her knife gripped tightly in her hand. The longer it took to find Octavia, the more Reigna’s anxiety grew. 

“Keep looking.” Bellamy’s voice portrayed Reigna’s anxiety.

“Wandering around aimlessly isn’t the way to find your sister. We should backtrack.” Finn suggested, looking over to Reigna as if to plead for her to agree with him. 

“I’m not going back.” Bellamy spoke up before Reigna could speak. Before Reigna could open her mouth to get any thoughts out, Roma spoke up.

“Hey, where’s John?” 

Reigna flinched slightly at the name, almost wanting to curse Murphy’s mother for giving him such a common first name. 

“I saw him just a second ago.” Jasper spoke, eyes scanning the woods around them.

“Spread out, he couldn’t have gotten far.” Bellamy said to the small group. And almost like prophecy, as soon as Bellamy spoke, John’s dead body dropped from the trees directly between Diggs and Roma. Bellamy, Reigna, and Finn sprinted over to the fallen body, Reigna’s eyes immediately looking up and scanning the trees for movement. 

“They use the trees.” Reigna spoke softly, keeping her eyes trained on the leaves above them for any shaking.

“We shouldn’t have crossed the boundary.” Diggs' voice shook as he spoke.

“Not can we go back?” Roma asked, making Reigna snap her head to face her.

“Is Octavia safe yet?” She asked, mocking her tone. 

“Over there.” Jasper’s voice was quiet as he pointed with the long stick he had been carrying with them. Looking through the trees, Reigna saw a human figure walking through the brush.

“Another one.” Diggs pointed out, his voice quaking in fear. Reign looked to Bellamy as he did the same with her. 

“We should run.” Reigna suggested. Bellamy nodded once before turning on his heel and taking off through the woods, Reigna hot on his heels as everyone followed after them. 

* * *

Reigna let out a deep breath as she vaulted over a fallen log, struggling not to trip over the large tangles vines covering the ground as she ran. Behind her she heard Jasper call forward.

“What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off.” Jasper sounded tired as he struggled to keep up.

“Keep running.” Finn yelled back to him, much farther ahead in the crowd than Jasper was.

“I can’t run much longer.” Jasper yelled forward once again as Reigna swatted a tree branch out of her way to keep up with Bellamy. 

“I’m not stopping for him!” Diggs yelled, voice full of fear.

“I’m sick of running anyway!” Bellamy stopped suddenly, Reigna almost crashing into his back as abruptly stopped. 

“Hey what are you doing?” Finn asked frantically, grabbing Bellamy’s arm as he caught up.

“They know where she is.” Bellamy spoke, voice strong as he stood his ground. Reigna struggled to catch her breath as she once again gripped her knife tightly in her hand, knuckles turning white.

“Diggs! Where are you?” Roma suddenly turned and ran off into the woods, searching for Diggs who Reigna just realized never stopped running. 

The group took off running once again, trying to keep up with Roma as she ran, stumbling across a newly dead Diggs who triggered a grounder trap. 

“Wait, Roma! There could be more.” Finn called out to her as she ran around him. 

“Wait stop!” Jasper yelled as she caught up to them, “They were leading us here. It's the only direction we could run.” Jasper pointed out, breathing heavily.

“Wait,” Finn spoke while catching his breath, “Where’d they go?” He asked, scanning their surroundings.

“After Roma.” Reigna panted, looking off in the direction Roma ran. Looking back to Bellamy and Finn, she sighed before running around Diggs dead body before trying to chase after Roma.

* * *

“There she is. Roma!” Monre called out once they reached a call clearing. After a moment when she didn’t move, Regina looked back to Bellamy before Finn, Bellamy and herself moved forward. 

“ _ Shit.”  _ Reigna mumbled as she saw Roma’s body had been staked to a tree. 

“They’re playing with us.” Finn spoke quietly, Reigna turning around as Bellamy took another step towards Roma’s body. 

“She only came because of me.” Bellamy’s voice held shock as he looked down at her, Reigna’s eyes carefully scanning the strangely still forest around them. 

“They can kill us whenever they want.” Finn whispered, mostly to Bellamy but Jasper heard loud and clear. 

“Then they should  _ get it over with! _ ” Jasper began yelling, making Reigna whip her head in his direction, eyes wide. 

“ _ Come on! We know you’re out there!” _ Reigna rushed towards Jasper, alone with Bellamy and Finn in an attempt to shut him up. Finn seized Jasper by the arms yelling at him to quiet down. 

“ _ Here they come! _ ” Monroe yelled behind Reinga. Her eyes shifted to the treeline, watching as the bushes shook as grounders began emerging from the woods. Reigna backed up, keeping her knife tightly in her hand as they began to advance on the small group when suddenly a loud horn sounded in the distance.

“They’re leaving.” Bellamy noticed, watching as the grounders backed up and ran off back into the woods.

“What’s the horn mean?” Reigna asked, watching as Finn hurriedly pulled a tent out of the small back he had over his shoulder. 

“Acid fog.” he spoke quickly and began unfurling the tent. 

“We should run, then.” Monroe spoke anxiously as Finn began placing down the tent. 

“There’s no time.”

* * *

Reigna was uncomfortable to say the least. She was hyper aware of Bellamy’s arm pressing against her torso on her left and Monroe’s sharp elbow jabing into her ribs on her right. The sound of everyone breathing was almost enough to drive her crazy and they had only been in the tent for a few minutes. 

“How long are we supposed to wait?” Jasper asked, almost reading Reigna’s mind.

“Will this even work?” Monroe’s voice was loud in her ear as she spoke. 

“We’ll find out.” Finn spoke from beside Bellamy. 

“No we won’t.” Reigna moved forward on her elbows as Bellamy frantically tried to hold her back. Shaking him off, Reigna moved forward and flipped the tent flap over her head and sighed angrily, “There’s no fog.”

Pulling herself to her feet she rubbed the side of her ribs where Monroe’s elbow had been jabbing into her. 

“Maybe it was a false alarm?” Finn sounded confused as he looked around the woods. 

“They’re coming back.” Bellamy’s voice was rigid as he spotted a grounder sprinting through the trees before them. 

“He’s alone.” Reigna noted after scanning the trees around them for a moment.

“Now can we run?” Monroe asked. Reigna ignored her and looked up to Bellamy. 

“He hasn’t seen us has he?” Bellamy asked. Reigna shook her head, watching as the grounder continued on his way. “We’re going after him.” 

“And do what? Kill him?” Finn said softly to the two.

“No. Catch him, make him tell us where Octavia is.” Bellamy responded before standing to his full height.

“Then we kill him.” Reigna continued, following close behind Bellamy as they walked. 

* * *

“Down we go.” Reigna mumbled after the small group watched the grounder descend down a hole in the ground, camouflaged by leaves and branches. Bellamy went down first, calling back up to Reigna once he got to the bottom. Reigna descended slowly, eyes having to adjust to the low light underground. Reigna called up to Finn to follow her as she slowly inched toward Bellamy, who was looking down a long corridor made of rocks. Looking down at Reigna, he nodded his head and the two began slowly inching down the rocky corridor, coming to a stop once they reached a fork in their path. Bellamy held an arm in front of Reigna as he slowly leaned around the corner.

“Bellamy?” A familiar voice rang out from the room.

“Octavia!” Both Bellamy and Reigna exclaimed, Reigna pushing away Bellamy’s arm as they both rushed to the chained up Octavia.

“Reigna, you too?” Octavia’s voice was hopeful as Bellamy turned to her gesturing to the chains.

“I’ll get the key.” She spoke before Bellamy even had to ask.

“Monroe, watch the entrance.” Bellamy called out to her as Finn and Jasper made their way into the room. Reigna tossed Bellamy the small key and he began unlocking Octavia from her chains and attempting to calm her down. Finn nuged Reigna’s arm gently before motioning to the ground where the grounder they followed was passed out on the ground, bleeding from his forehead. Reigna warily eyed the fallen grounder and silently slipped one of her knives from her waistband, watching him carefully as Bellamy gathered Octavia.

* * *

“How did you find me?” Octavia asked as Bellamy helped her to her feet.

“Followed him.” Reigna gestured to the grounder with her knife, finally taking her eyes off him to look at Octavia. 

“We should go. Before he wakes up.” Octavia spoke, looking between Bellamy and Reigna.

“He’s not gonna wake up.” Bellamy let go og Octavia, grabbing a sharpened stick off the wall and walking over to the grounder. 

“Bellamy stop! He didn’t hurt me, let’s just go!” Octavia pleaded, making Reigna furrow her brows and walk to stand beside Finn, who was crouched over the grounder. 

“They started this. Finn, move.” Bellamy ordered, gripping the stake tightly in his hands.

“Foghorn.” Finn muttered as Reigna crouched down beside him, eyeing the horn Finn was examining. 

“Bellamy-” Reigna started before the grounder’s eyes shot open. Before Reigna could retaliate, she felt a stinging in her arm and Finn fell backward away from her. 

“ _ Finn!” _ Reigna yelled, attempting to kick the grounder in Bellamy’s direction. Reigna crawled toward Finn who was barely conscious. 

“Guys we have to go.” Reigna yelled once Jasper knocked out the grounder above Bellamy. 

“ _ Don’t touch it!” _ Reigna exclaimed wide eyed as Jasper attempted to touch the knife impaled in Finn’s chest. 

“Bellamy carry him, we have to get him back to camp _ now _ .”

* * *

Reigna ran ahead of the group, shoving open the wooden gate to the camp she looked around frantically.

“Where’s Clarke?” Reigna yelled.

“Reigna?” Clarke emerged from a crowd of delinquents, jogging over to Reigna, “What's wrong? Why are you-”

“Finn got stabbed. Bellamy’s bringing him in, i ran ahead to tell you. How can I help?” Reigna spoke quickly, ignoring the warm feeling creeping down her arm as she breathed heavily.

“Finn got stabbed?” Clarke excalined, eyes going wide.

“The knife’s still in him. Tell me what I need to get you.” Reigna said one more time. 

“Monty’s moonshine. And water. Rags. Maybe some wire. Take it to the dropship” Clarke floundered and Reigna took off, grabbing a pile of discarded clothing and a bucket of water nearby. Carefully taking them and dropping them next to a table inside the dropship Reigna noticed a handful of the clothing she brought for rags were already soaked red. Glancing down she noticed what Clarke was trying to ask her about. Her right hand was dripping blood. Stripping off Murphy’s jacket, Reigna turned her arm and saw a large cut running down her arm from elbow to her pinkie finger. Cursing softly Reigna took one of the shirts and ripped it to pieces, tying it tightly around her arm to hopefully slow the bleeding. Slipping Murphy’s jacket back over her shoulders, Reigna darted out of the dropship just as Bellamy brought in Finn’s limp body. Bellamy hesitated, seeing Reigna’s hand dripping blood.

“Reigna are you-”

“Not now. Help Finn.” Reigna responded shortly, running off to find Monty’s supply of moonshine. Her wound would have to wait. Keeping Finn alive was her top priority. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Contents Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna fights Death while everyone else panics

“Holy shit.” Reigna sighed, watching from the entrance of the dropship as delinquents scurried around, attempting to gather a few of their belongings and essentials before rushing into the dropship to wait out the storm coming through. Behind her she could hear Raven frantically attempting to contact the Ark from her makeshift radio. Clarke, who had been standing beside Reigna silently walked away to softly comfort Raven while Reigna stayed where she was. Glancing down, Reigna took note that her arm had steadily slowed down bleeding. The constant flow diminishing to a slow drip off the tip of her pinkie finger. She had sneakily changed the wrappings around her arm around five times, tossing the bloodied cloth outside the dropship into a nearby bush hoping that Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy wouldn’t notice the gash on her arm that would definitely need stitches once Finn was safe. 

“ _ Please _ … Calling Ark station… The hundred are alive.” Reigna heard Raven’s voice repeat for the millionth time as she turned around. 

“This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please identify yourself.” A voice came through the radio, making Reigna’s eyes widen in shock. Both Clarke and Reigna rushed to Raven’s side as she shakily replied.

“This is Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha Station. I’m transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin right now.” Raven spoke quickly into the radio.

“Hang on, Raven, we’re trying to boost your signal.” the voice replied before they heard strong static. The delinquents behind them were all beginning to mutter and whisper amongst themselves. Raven turned around to look at Reigna and Clarke. 

“You should talk to her.” Raven said to Clarke, meaning Abby. Clarke nodded and Reigna moved to the side so Clarke could be closer to the receiver.

“Raven? Are you there?” Abby’s voice came through the radio. Clarke hesitated before taking a deep breath. 

“Mom? It’s me.” Clarke replied. 

“Clarke?” Abby’s voice sounded shocked through the static. Clarke let out a breath through her nose, ignoring the shock in her mother’s voice.

“Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder.” Clarke informs Abby. Reigna backs away as Clarke speaks to her mother, pushing through the crowds of delinquents to the entrance of the dropship. The wind outside was howling and borderline destroying camp as a few more delinquents were working to secure and hide anything that wouldn’t be able to fit inside the dropship during the storm. Reigna spotted Octavia carrying two more buckets of Monty’s moonshine and ran out into the rain to help her with one.

“Thanks, Reign.” Octavia huffed once they reentered the dropship, whipping her wet hair out of her face. 

“No problem, O.” Reigna replied, moving to set the bucket next to where Finn had been placed on a table. 

“How's your arm?” Octavia asked, placing her bucket down next to Reigna’s before gently grasping the older girl's hand. 

“When did you-” Reigna started in shock before Octavia interrupted her.

“I saw him cut you. I figured you would have gotten it patched up by now so it at least wouldn’t be bleeding.” Octavia said with furrowed brows, seeing that blood was still slowly dripping off Reigna’s hand onto the floor. 

“It’s a bit worse than I thought it would be. I’ll get Clarke to patch me up once they get Finn figured out.” Reigna said with a deep breath, pulling her hand away from Octavia once Clarke began to walk over. She sniffs one of the buckets quickly and immediately recoils at the smell.

“I really hate that we have to use this.” Clarke’s voice portrays concern as Octavia shrugs.

“Pretty sure no germ could survive it.” Octavia says flatly. Outside thunder roars and causes the flaps over the front of the dropship to wave wildly.

“Storm’s getting worse.” Reigna noted, mostly to herself.

“Monroe, close the doors.” Clarke called out. 

“But we still have people out there.” Monroe replied.

“Yeah Monty and Jasper aren’t back yet.” Octavia continued.

“Neither is Bellamy.” Reigna spoke up, surprising herself.

“It’s okay, they’ll find somewhere to ride it out.” Clarke responded to both of them before Raven called Clarke over to her. Octavia eyes Reigna for a moment until Clarke was out of earshot before speaking.

“I didn’t think you and Bell were on good terms.”

“We aren’t. The only reason I was so compliant yesterday was because I was worried about the only Blake I care about.” Reigna sent Octavia a smirk, which she returned, before walking away to gather wire for Finn’s stitches. Reigna joined Clarke and Raven beside Finn while Octavia was gone, watching as Clarke anxiously cleansed her hands with Monty’s moonshine. 

“Tell me you got this.” Raven said to Clarke, watching her with eagle eyes as Clarke looked over Finn’s wound. She didn’t respond. 

“Hey they’re back!” A delinquent called from the hoarde in the dropship. 

“Bellamy!” Both Reigna and Octavia called at the same time, Reigna stepping around Finn’s makeshift operation table while Octaiva climbed down the ladder with the wire for Finn’s stitches. The two guys behind Bellamy dropped the grounder on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Octaiva asked angrily, making her way over to where Bellamy was standing. 

“It’s time to get some answers.” Bellamy replied, casting his gaze to Reigna, who had back away when Octavia approached him, standing against the ladder.

“Oh you mean  _ revenge _ ?” Octavia asked him, an accusatory tone to her voice. 

“He means  _ intel _ . It was both of our idea, O.” Reigna spoke up finally, looking at Octavia briefly before looking at the two guys behind Bellamy, “Get him upstairs.” 

“Bellamy. Reigna. She’s right.” Clarke tried to reason with them before being interrupted by Abby’s voice coming through the radio. Clarke looked down at the grounder for a moment before looking between Bellamy and Reigna. 

“Look, this isn’t who we are.” Clarke pleaded and Reigna shrugged dismissively.

“Might have to be now.” Reigna spoke, her face passive before she turned to climb the ladder, “Upstairs, now.” She said one more time before climbing up.

* * *

“Get your shit together.” Reigna growled, twisting her knife between her fingers as she watched Mbege and Miles struggle to chain up the now awake grounder. 

“You heard her, tie him up tighter. The last thing we need is this bastard escaping because you screwed up.” Bellamy echoed Reigna’s thoughts as the two of them paced in front of the grounder who was now securely chained to the wall by his wrists. Reigna heard a soft gasp behind her and spun on her heel to see Octavia climbing though the hatch in the floor. 

“Octavia-” Reigna started, seeing the horrified expression on her face. Bellamy turned after hearing Reigna’s voice, sending Octavia a halfhearted glare.

“Octavia, get out of here.” Bellamy stepped in front of her as she was walking toward the grounder. 

“I told you he was protecting me. You two didn’t have to do this.” Octavia spoke, not sounding as angry as Reigna thought she would.

“This isn’t about you.” Reigna responded shortly, feeling strangely hot despite still being soaked from the rain. As Bellamy spoke to Octavia, Reigna unintentionally zoned out of their conversation. Swiftly pulling off Murphy’s jacket and tossing it on top of a storage box. Pulling a long piece of fabric out of her pocket, she ripped up a piece long enough to contain her hair and pulled it back tightly in a ponytail to keep her hair off her neck. The fuzz in Reigna’s mind began to dissipate as Octavia was forced down the ladder and the hatch shut above her. 

“Reign?” Bellamy’s voice broke through the fog, “Your arm-”

“Is fine.” Reigna interrupted him, “I am kinda… Are you warm too? Or is that just me?” Reigna asked mostly to herself, subconsciously tightening the wrapping around her would, her bleeding having finally slowed to a decent rate, but still occasionally dripping. 

“Are you sure Clarke doesn’t need to look you over?” Bellamy’s hand between her shoulder blades made her jolt.

“Don’t touch me, Blake.  _ I’m fine. _ ” Reigna hissed, not forgetting that she still hadn’t forgiven him for Murphy’s banishment. 

“Figure out how to get something out of him, sitting around and staring at him wont do us any good.” 

* * *

Just as Bellamy began to interrogate the grounder, the dropship was thrown to the side, causing Reigna to tumble off the box where she had been sitting, trying to catch her breath. Slowly picking herself off the floor, Reigna groaned and rubbed her forehead, her thoughts growing cloudier by the second. Before she could gather herself, she felt strong arms under seize her elbows and hoist her back onto her box. Bellamy’s voice sounded years away despite the fact that he was standing right in front of her. 

“What the hell was that? We under attack or not?” He called out to Drew as he climbed back up the ladder. Reigna was too out of it to hear Drew’s response but since Bellamy didn’t go sprinting downstairs, she assumed everything was fine. Reigna felt Bellamy’s hand press against her forehead and the back of her neck before she swatted him away with heavy arms. She heard him huff and mumble something she didn’t catch before walking away. Even though she was sure she was sweating, she felt a chill run through her body. Clenching her fist, Reigna rose to her feet just as Clarke made her way into the upstairs room of the dropship. 

“Get the hell out of my way.” Reigna barely heard Clarke’s voice through the fog in her head. 

“Let her in. I’m going down anyway.” Reigna stumbled through her words, nudging past Drew and Clarke and carefully made her way down the ladder. Reigna was hoping it would be cooler downstairs but she was met with equal if not hotter temperatures as soon as she got off the ladder. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Reigna muttered, stumbling towards the discarded buckets beside Finn’s bedside. Reigna barely took note that the knife had finally been removed from Finn’s torso.

“Reigna?” Raven’s voice barely reached her ears as she dunked a discarded piece of clothing in the cool water and threw it over the back of her neck.

“Reigna. You’re burning up. What’s wrong.” Raven asked once more, her tone firmer.

“Nothing! I’m fine. Stop asking.” Reigna slurred, having to steady herself on a nearby table once she stood. Her head spinning from the sudden movement. 

“Your cut looks really bad. Let me get Clarke, she needs to clean it.” Raven spoke quickly, moving toward the ladder.

“Raven stop. I’m fine!” Reigna attempted to grab Raven’s arm but fell short. Reigna took a step to follow her but her mind was elsewhere. Reigna opened her mouth to call out to Raven but nothing came out as Raven watched in shock as Reigna’s eyes rolled back and she fell back hitting the floor and behind her Finn’s body began seizing.

* * *

“Clarke! Finn’s seizing and Reigna passed out! I think she might have hit her head!” Raven called up to her, rushing to Finn’s side and nervously glancing down to Reigna’s limp body. Clarke and Bellamy both rushed down the ladder, Octavia emerging from the group of people still downstairs. 

“What’s wrong with Reigna?” Bellamy asked, rushing to her side, Octavia following suit. 

“I-I don’t know. She came down when Clarke went up and was slurring her words and was burning up. That cut on her arm looks really bad too.” Raven’s voice shook as she told them.

“Get my mom on the radio.” Clarke urged, holding down his shoulders.

“I can’t. Interference from the storm.” Raven responded, looking ready to cry. On the ground, Octavia bundled up some of the discarded clothing and carefully placed it under her head. Octavia watched as Bellamy hesitantly scanned over Reigna’s arm before getting an angry look on his face. 

“Stay with her.” Bellamy nearly growled to Octavia before stalking back to the ladder, climbing up and closing the hatch under him. Octavia sent a nervous look over to Clarke who was still holding down Finn’s shoulders as he seized. 

“Make sure she’s still breathing, and if she starts seizing hold down her shoulders like i am.” Clarke spoke to Octavia.

“But what’s wrong with them?” Octavia asked nervously, holding her hand under Reigna’s nose and letting out a small sigh of relief when she felt her gently exhale.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said quietly.

* * *

“It stopped, Raven help me move him on his side.” Clarke spoke quickly to Raven. On the floor, Octavia was gently wiping down Reigna’s flushed skin with a wet cloth, checking periodically for a pulse and her breathing. Occasionally Reigna’s breathing would quicken and become uneven, but would return to normal sooner than later. Octavia had removed the multiple strips of cloth Reigna had tied around her would to see the full scope of the cut. 

_ “Fuck, Reign…” _ Octavia muttered, seeing the skin around the cut turning a sickly yellow color. 

“God he’s burning up. Octavia, how’s Reigna?” Clarke asked hurriedly, looking down to where Octavia was sitting beside Reigna.

“She’s still really hot, sweating too. She keeps breathing faster sometimes too, but she still hasn’t seized yet.” Octavia replied quickly, “Her cut looks infected too.” 

“Let me look.” Clarke spoke, making sure Raven held Finn on his side steadily before moving around the table and sitting down next to Reigna, carefully taking the cut arm in her hands.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Her wound isn’t even the same as Finn’s unless…” Clarke went silent for a minute. 

“Clarke? What are you thinking?” Octavia asked, glancing between Clarke’s furrowed brows and Reigna’s motionless face.

“Shortness of breath, fever, Finn’s seizing… They’re poisoned.” Clarke concluded.

“But how? You sterilized everything for Finn and you didn’t even get the chance to clean up Reigna.” Raven sounded confused as Clarke stood quickly, grabbing the knife she pulled out of Finn and showed it to Octavia. 

“Was this the same knife that cut Reigna?” Clarke asked. Octavia nodded, her face going pale.

“Then I didn’t sterilize everything.” Clarke muttered before spinning on her heel and making her way to the ladder. 

“Clarke, they locked the hatch.” Octavia called out to her, unmoving from Reigna’s side.

Clarke ignored her in favor of banging on the hatch. Octavia hesitated for a moment before getting to her feet and following after Clarke, leaving Raven alone with Finn and Reigna. 

* * *

Raven was panicking. Finn had finally drained his lungs of fluid and Raven felt confident enough to let him lie flat once more. What felt like seconds after Finn was flat, Reigna’s body began seizing. 

“ _ Dammit, Kane. You were doing fine! _ ” Raven cursed, diving to her knees beside Reigna and pressing her shoulders against the floor like Clarke had been doing with Finn. Soon after, Raven heard struggling to her right and looked up to see Finn’s body seizing again.

“Clarke! Reigna’s seizing! And Finn’s getting worse!” Raven cried, her eyes filling with tears. Soon after she spoke, Reigna’s body finally went limp and she grabbed the piled of discarded clothing to prop Reigna’s body on her side to drain her lungs. Quickly getting to her feet, Raven rushed to Finn’s limp body and cursed when she realized he wasn’t breathing. Struggling, she placed her hands under his sternum and started haphazardly shifting him on his side and gently patting his back until he coughed and began breathing once again. 

“We can’t wait anymore.” Raven said to herself, voice shaking as she looked between Reigna and Finn before darting up the ladder to force the antidote out of the grounder herself.

* * *

Reigna’s head was pounding and she had no idea where she was. She was vaguely aware of the stinging in her arm and the feel of something placed under her head. 

“What the  _ fuck _ happened.” Reigna’s voice was hoarse as she forced herself to speak.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Reigna heard Octavia’s voice to her left. 

“O? What- I feel like I got hit by a space shuttle.” Reigna groaned, bringing her left hand up to rub aggressively at her forehead.

“That knife you got cut with was poisoned. Don’t worry though, I got the antidote and Clarke got you all patched up. Glad i got it when i did, though. I thought Bellamy was gonna kill that grounder if you didn’t wake up.” Octavia’s voice held a bit of resentment as Reigna finally forced her eyes to open. She was on the second floor of the dropship, probably moved to give Finn and Raven some privacy. 

“What happened to him?” Reigna asked, struggling to sit up by herself. Octavia moved closer to her and put a hand behind her shoulders, helping Reigna to prop herself up against the dropship wall.

“I would prefer not to describe it.” Octavia mumbled.

“That's fine. Where is he?” Reigna asked, mumbling the last part of her question.

“Who, the grounder? He’s-” 

“No. Bellamy.” Reigna interrupted, fingers grazing over the stitching in her arm. 

“Pretty sure he’s outside, overseeing the camp cleanup… You know he’s visited you every day.” Octavia pursed her lips.

“How long was I out for?” Reigna asked curiously.

“About 3 days. You may not have had as many seizures as Finn but your fever was worse.” Octavia recounted the days in her head. 

“Can I go see him?” Reigna asked, making Octavia widen her eyes. 

“I don’t really think you’re supposed to be moving around yet, Reign.” 

“Well too bad, I want to move.” Reigna said before leaning forward and grasping the railing, struggling to get to her feat as her head spun. 

“Reigna, you nearly died. I really think you need to take it easy.” Octavia tried to dissuade Reigna as she finally got to her feet with a huff.

“I don’t know how to do that, O. But thanks for the concern.” Reigna smirked before pulling herself to the ladder and carefully making her way down. Reigna heard Octavia call her name from the floor above her but she ignored it in favor of slowly making her way to the dropship entrance, keeping her eyes forward as to not make herself anymore dizzy than she already was. 

Pushing the flap over the entrance aside, Reigna took a deep breath of fresh air to attempt to clear her head. Looking out over the camp, she surveyed the damage left by the storm. There were fallen branches and destroyed tents everywhere. Scanning over the hoards of delinquents she finally spotted Bellamy Blake. Before she could even open her mouth to call him, he had already spotted her and essentially sprinted to her side, eyes wide with shock.

“Reigna! You aren’t supposed to be up! Are you okay, do you need to sit? I can-”

“I’m. Fine.” Reigna cut him off with a hint of a smile, “Mildly out of breath and a  _ bit _ lightheaded but fine.” Bellamy was silent for a moment, looking down at the now stitched up gash along Reigna’s arm. 

“Look, Reign… I- I’m really sorry about Murphy…” Bellamy started. Reigna flinched at the sound of his name, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. 

“Do you ever think you can forgive me for that… ever?” Bellamy asked.

“Maybe… just not right now. Not for a while.” Reigna sighed, taking a short step away from Bellamy, feeling the hand she didn’t even notice was holding her wrist fell away, “Let me explain though. I don’t think you completely understand the…  _ relationship _ me and Murphy had.” Reigna struggled to find the right word for a moment.

“Relationship?” She heard Bellamy question.

“Not like that,” Reigna shook her head, “We… I told you, Bellamy, He  _ is _ all I have. He’s my family. I know he’s abrasive and aggressive and angry but that’s all he knows. And I understand why you chose to send him away, I just can’t accept it.” Reigna explained, feeling a tear creep down her cheek. Bellamy was silent as Reigna spoke, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Bellamy… I… I do trust you though.” Reigna spoke softly, causing Bellamy to turn his head to look at her, a look of mild shock plastered across his face. 

“You do?” Bellamy’s shock was echoed in his voice. 

“With my life.” Reigna almost whispered, keeping her eyes trained on the hustle before her, “And I really can’t tell you why.” 

Bellamy’s eyes were the size of plates as he listened to Reigna talk. Neither of them spoke for a minute after Reigna’s confession, resorting to watching the Delinquents work to get as much done with the camp clean up before the sun went down. In the midst of their silence, Reigna could have sworn she felt the brush of Bellamy’s hand against the back of her own before she heard quick steps behind her and the feeling quickly retreated.

“Reigna, you aren’t supposed to be up yet.” Clarke’s concerned voice entered Reigna’s ears and she smirked.

“I got myself up and down the ladder just fine, thank you very much.” Reigna smiled with a nod as she turned to face the approaching blonde.

“You say that as if you weren’t about to collapse when you came out here.” Chuckled beside her.

“I wasn’t.” Reigna gently punched him in his shoulder as Clarke finally reached them, gently taking Reigna’s arm in her hands and looking over her stitches.

“I’m fine.” Reigna sounded exasperated as she gently pulled her arm out of Clarke’s grasp, “I did want to talk to the both of you, though.” Reigna remembered as she stuck her hands in the pockets of Murphy’s jacket.

“What about?” Bellamy asked.

“That whole leadership thing.” Reigna replied with a gentle shake of her head, “Clearly you both have issues if you seriously would consider me a leader after everything that went down with Murphy, but i respect that… Kind of.” Reigna shifted from one foot to another, “But i’ll help you two out. You’re both soft on everyone. As much as I don’t want to bring her up, Charlotte was an issue that neither of you wanted to deal with. And while Murphy and my actions  _ probably _ weren’t the best can you really blame us?” Reigna shrugged as Clarke looked away. 

“We were both wrong.” Bellamy spoke up and Reigna nodded.

“We were. Which is why I think it’s a good idea for me to help you out so you can see a different perspective.” she clarified. 

“I think that’s reasonable… Bellamy?” Clarke looked up to him along with Reigna.

“I was never opposed.” Bellamy smiled with a shrug.

“Oh! I almost forgot. How’s Finn?” Reigna asked, looking back to Clarke who sighed and looked away in response.

“We’ll get him cleaned up.” Bellamy says, sending Clarke a look of sympathy.

“I wish that was our only mess.” Clarke mumbled, looking over the camp.

Clarke made a move to begin walking away but Reigna stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, things will work out. It just kinda sucks right now, but we’ll work through it.” Reigna said with a small nod.

“Who we are and who we need to be are two very different things.” Bellamy spoke up to her right making Reigna purse her lips.

“Thanks for saying what I said, just better.” Reigna mumbled, glancing at Bellamy over her shoulder. Bellamy opened his mouth to reply but Clarke cut him off.

“What are we gonna do with him,” Clarke motioned to the dropship, referencing the grounder, “We can’t keep him locked up forever.” Clarke interrupted.

“ _ Debatable _ ” Reigna mumbled, casting her gaze to the dropship as well. 

“If we let him go, he’ll be back and not alone next time.” Bellamy said, looking away from Reigna to look over at Clarke, “Not easy being in charge is it.” 


	8. Chapter 8: Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna and Bellamy have multiple moments and forgiveness is given finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so fucking long. quarentine has nuked all of my motivation but i swear i'l get more done faster than this. Reigna and Bellamy are real fuckin cute this chapter. Beware

“You two seen Octavia?” Reigna called out to Monty and Jasper, who were currently working on packaging boxes full of nuts they found out in the woods.

“Pretty sure she’s in the dropship.” Monty replied motioning to the dropship entrance as Jasper mumbled in agreement, mouthful of food. Reigna nodded quickly in thanks before taking quick strides up the ramp into the dropship. It had been a few days since Reigna almost died and she thought she was recovering pretty well. She no longer got dizzy when she stood and all that remained was a nasty scar on her arm along with occasional pain, but otherwise she was healthy. 

Reigna’s footsteps were loud as she entered the dropship, spotting Octavia sitting on the floor next to the ladder on the first level. 

“Not letting you up?” Reigna asked as she approached. 

“Hasn’t let me up there since I got the antidote for you and Finn a few days ago.” Octavia sounded pissed as she messed around with her shoelace. 

“Clarke up there too?” Reigna asked, sliding down the wall to sit beside Octavia.

“No. Pretty sure she’s in the tent talking to Jaha.” Octavia replied, making Reigna roll her eyes. 

“This is all so damn pointless.” Reigna mumbled to herself. 

“What is.” Octavia replied with a slight tilt to her head.

“All of this. Talking to the ark, capturing that gounder. This is all pointless. We need to be worried less about everyone else and more worried about ourselves. I don’t give a damn what happens to everyone on the ark. I wish they would all just die up there.” Reigna ranted, not being able to stop herself once the words started coming. 

“Even your dad?” Octavia asked.

“ _ Especially _ my dad.” Reigna huffed, looking up at the hatch as it squeaked open, “He deserves it the most.” She added in a mumble as Octavia stood when Bellamy began climbing down the ladder.

“You’re still here?” Bellamy asked Octavia, sparing a glance to Reigna as he climbed off the ladder.  
“I’m not going anywhere until you let me up there to see him.” Octavia proclaimed boldly, squaring her shoulders as she looked up at her older brother.

“Also a pointless conquest.” Reigna mumbled using the wall to support herself as she stood up. Octavia sent her a glare over her shoulder, and Reigna held up her hands in defence, “Hey i’m on your side. I’m just saying waiting for him to let you up there is not gonna work out in your favor.” Reigna explained, gesturing to Bellamy as she spoke. Bellamy gave Reigna a gentle roll of his eyes before looking back to Octavia.

“I let him live, isn’t that enough?” Bellamy asked, “Don’t comment, Reign.” Bellamy pointed to the brunette before she could open her mouth. 

“He saved my life and yours. If you want me to get into specifics he  _ technically _ saved Reigna too.” Octavia reasoned.

“ _ Technically- _ ” Reigna started, only to be quickly silenced by Octavia.

“That might be the way you see it, but-” Bellamy began.

“That's the way  _ it is _ .” Octavia argued.

“He’s still dangerous.” Bellamy tried to reason.

“Only because of what you did.” Octavia argued back. Reigna felt like she was watching them toss a ball back and forth with the way her head was following the conversation. With a sigh Reigna moved to stand beside Bellamy.

“Then blame me. I’m the one who told Bell to go back and get him.” Reigna spoke, crossing her arms over her chest, not realizing she called Bellamy by his nickname.

“I’m not blaming you for  _ anything _ , Reign. You were poisoned and slowly dying-”

“But i was still in my right mind at that point. Don’t try to make me less of a villain than him. No matter what way you cut it, he’s still dangerous to us.” Reigna tried to explain to Octavia.

“Whatever  _ twisted _ connection you think you have with that animal, forget it. You don’t get to see him. End of discussion. Reign, come with me.” Bellamy began to turn to walk away, gently taking Reigna’s elbow into his hand to pull her along.

“Why do you even care if I ruined your life. You should want me to go up there. Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll kill me, problem solved.” Octavia called out to him before he could walk away.

“Octavia, you know I didn’t mean that.” Bellamy turned to look at her as Reigna quirked a brow. Before Reigna could open her mouth to speak, Clarke strode into the dropship, eyes immediately locking on the two.

“Bellamy. Reigna.” Clarke called out to them as she approached and Reigna rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not talking to Kane.” Reigna said before Clarke could attempt to convince her.

“And i’m not talking to Jaha.” Bellamy continued as the two turned to walk away from the blonde.

For the past few days Clarke had been aggressively hunting down the two everyday to try to convince them to talk to Kane and Jaha respectively. Reigna had learned to hide from Clarke at this point, but Bellamy made it clear to Reigna that Clarke found him wherever he went. 

“Hey, calm down you two.” Clarke spoke, following after them, “This isn’t about that.” Reigna dug her feet into the ground as Bellamy attempted to keep walking. Turning to face her, his face displayed dismay. 

“Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy.” Reigna rolled her eyes before looking over to Clarke, “What is it then.”

“The ark found some old records of a supply depot not too far from here.” Clarke explained, squinting her eyes slightly at the closeness of Bellamy and Reigna.

“What kind of supplies?” Bellamy asked, clearly not finding any issues. 

“The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter. I’m gonna go check it out, would appreciate it if you two backed me up.” Clarke said.

“Why us?” Reigna asked, narrowing her eyes at Clarke.

“Because right now i don’t feel like being around anyone i actually like.” Clarke said flatly, making Reigna glare up at the younger girl. Opening her mouth to give Clarke a piece of her mind, Reigna was suddenly interrupted by Bellamy’s hand on her back. 

“We’ll get out stuff. See you in ten.” Bellamy smirked. Clarke looked the two up and down once before turning on her heel and leaving the dropship. Reigna huffed loudly and turned to face Bellamy with a sour face.

“I don’t recall ever agreeing to this outing, Bell.” Reigna mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well I would rather not be alone with Clarke.” Bellamy argued, “And i’m almost one hundred percent sure that if you weren’t with me, she wouldn’t have bothered to ask for you.” Bellamy explained and Reigna groaned loudly, throwing her head back in annoyance. 

“But i don’t like her-” Reigna moaned, drawing out the  _ R _ sound at the end of her sentence. Bellamy sighed and placed his hands on Reigna’s shoulders gently. 

“I would feel better if you came.” Bellamy said trailing his hands down to her elbows, making Reigna snap to attention. “Would that change your mind?” 

“Your charm doesn’t work on me,  _ Blake _ .” Reigna tilted her head back to look up at him, a shit eating grin plastered on her face, “But it does make me feel good to know that you would go to such lengths  _ just _ to get me to go on a walk with you.” Reigna spoke, staring up into Bellamy’s eyes for a moment before sighing loudly and looking away. 

“ _ Fine, I'll _ go. Just… no more of this flirty shit, okay? I’m not into you like that.” Reigna smirked and sent Bellamy a wink before walking away to gather her things. While making the short trek to her freshly furnished tent, Reigna’s brain finally caught up to her. 

_ ‘What the fuck just happened between us.’ _

* * *

It didn’t take Reigna nearly anywhere near ten minutes to get her few things together. Most of what was coming with her was her numerous knives she almost had an obsession with creating, along Murphy’s newly cleaned and patched jacket. Reigna went through hell to clean her blood off the fabric, and then find something to sew up the large gash left from the grounder’s knife. All this extra time gave Reigna time to let her mind wander. What exactly  _ did _ happen between her and Bellamy in the dropship. Reigna didn’t really completely forgive him for Murphy but the more she thought, the more she realized she had been slipping. Calling him  _ Bell _ and letting him call her  _ Reign _ . Not jerking away when he grabbed her. 

_ ‘No’ _ Reigna thought,  _ ‘grab is too aggressive, he would never’ _ . As soon as she thought these words, her tent flap was pulled open. 

“Ten is up, Reign. Time to move out.” Bellamy’s face peeked through, keeping his eyes on the tent walls. Reigna smirked.

“Here you are sticking your head in my tent like you own it,” Reigna’s voice held a laugh, “What if I had been naked or something?” She teased, standing and waltzing out of her tent.

“Well, considering you only have the clothes you’re wearing… It would have been a pleasant surprise.” Bellamy’s tone was cocky as Reigna whipped her head around and smacked his chest on reflex. Bellamy chuckled and placed his hand on Reigna’s back, steering her in the direction of Raven and Finn’s tent. 

“Pretty sure Clarke’s in there.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Reigna commented with an eye roll, “Despite the fact that Finn’s  _ actual girlfriend _ has plummeted down from space, Clarke still seems pretty obsessed with him.” 

“Doesn’t help that Finn isn’t really pushing Clarke away either.” Bellamy noted. 

“If i was in Raven’s shoes, i’d be pretty fuckin’ pissed at both of them.” Reigna mumbled before the two reached the flap of Raven and Finn’s tent. Bellamy pulled back the flap, allowing the two of them to poke their heads in on Raven, Finn and Clarke. 

“Time to get a move on, Clarke.” Bellamy said, looking between the three of them. 

“Yea, give your kisses goodbye, we’ve got places to go.” Reigna continued, backing out of the tent after saying her piece. The two walk away, not waiting for Clarke to exit with them. Before heading to the front gate of camp, Bellamy stops by Monty and Jasper’s table to grab rations. Reigna furrows her brow watching Bellamy shovel packs of the nuts into his bag.

“That’s a lot of rations. You do realize this is only a day trip, right?” Clarke asks, walking up to the two. 

“Yeah… seems like a bit much for just a few hours.” Reigna commented, watching Bellamy drop one more pack into his bag. 

“A lot can happen in a day.” Bellamy said dismissively before shooting Reigna a smile and walking toward the front of camp. Reigna looked to Clarke, confusion written on her face. All Clarke could offer was a shrug before following after Bellamy. 

* * *

The trek through the woods turned out to be longer than Reigna thought it would be. Clarke was leading their small pack, walking ahead of her and Bellamy, who was walking beside her. Reigna took this time to admire the woods around her. As they walked she realized that the only times she had been out of camp were either at night or under too much stress to actually enjoy  _ real _ nature. These weren’t artificial Ark lights, or the retina burning lights in lockup, this was  _ the sun _ . The grass and trees were a shade of green Reigna didn’t even know existed. And for some reason she never believed the sky could be as blue as it was. Clarke was attempting to relay the information Jaha had told her about the depot to Bellamy and herself, but not a single word entered her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, Reigna saw a butterfly take off from the ground, startled by her stomping feet. Following it with her eyes she saw it flutter toward a shrub covered in bulb shaped red flowers. 

“Reigna, are you listening to anything i’m saying?” Clarke’s exasperated voice didn’t reach her ears as Reigna mumbled for a break and jogged to the bush. 

“There are roses, Clarke. Real roses.” Reigna said in awe as she crouched down next to the lone bush. Roses were the one plant Reigna had been fascinated by on the Ark. One of the flowers they never bothered to try to grow because of their temperament for perfect soil. Even though Reigna remembers the day they gave up trying to maintain flowers on the Ark. Took up too much space that could be used for foods. Reigna sat enamored by the bright red flowers and Clarke huffed. Opening her mouth to scold the older girl, Clarke was mildly surprised when Bellamy held out his hand to stop her. 

“Just give her a minute.” Bellamy said softly, as to not break Reigna out of her trance. And as Reigna leaned forward to finally catch a whiff of the flowers, the patch of sun the bush had been growing in highlighted Reigna’s amber hair in just the right way, and Bellamy swore he had never seen anything as beautiful.

* * *

“You know the first dropship is gonna come down soon,” Clarke spoke back to the two. The rose bush still lingered in Reigna’s mind. Thankfully she had half a mind to carefully pluck two from the bush, only nicking her finger once before carefully cutting off the thorns, she had thankfully read about in a book on the ark, and poking the stem through the bun on the top of her head and carefully setting the second on in Bellamy's bag. 

“You know I was just beginning to learn how to tolerate you until you said that.” Reigna grumbled. Clarke huffed and looked at them both over her shoulder. 

“You can’t avoid Jaha and Kane forever.”

“We can try.” Bellamy replied flatly. Clarke rolled her eyes angrily before stopping at the crest of a hill. Looking around at the semi flooded area, Reigna internally groaned at the prospect of getting her single pair of socks wet. 

“The depot should be somewhere around here. There's gotta be a door.” Clarke said before beginning to walk into the ankle deep water. Reigna cringed as Bellamy hesitated before following after her, in a different direction. Curling her lip in disgust, Reigna chose to patrol all the dry areas for some kind of hatch. 

“Maybe he’ll be lenient.” Clarke spoke, directing the statement at Bellamy. Reigna rolled her eyes at the thought. Jaha locked up kids for keeping themselves alive, she doubted he would spare the man that almost killed him. 

“Look, I shot the man, Clarke. He’s not just gonna forgive and forget.” He said angrily before sighing and looking away. “Stay within shouting distance, both of you.” he said before wading away angrily. 

“Nice job,  _ princess _ .” Reigna hissed out to Clarke as soon as Bellamy was out of earshot. 

* * *

_ ‘God, this is pointless’ _ Reigna thought irritatedly, kicking around fallen leaves and branches and hoping to knock her boot against some kind of hatch. At this point, Reigna was almost desperate enough to descend into the shallow water until, in her angry boot dragging, her toe knocked against metal. 

“Clarke! Bell! I think i found it!.” Reigna called out, squatting down to hurriedly brush away all the twigs and leaves out of the way. By the time Bellamy and Clarke made their way to Reigna, she was already trying to tug the hatch open to no avail. 

“ _ Damn it _ .” Reigna huffed, letting go of the handle and standing back up, “I think it’s rusted shut.”

“Back up.” Bellamy extended his arm to back Reigna away from the hatch before pulling his axe from his belt. Reigna backed up next to Clarke as Bellamy brought his axe down on the seam between the two doors a few times before replacing his axe and leaning over to grab the handle. 

“Ok. One of you give me a hand.” Bellamy gestured toward the door. Reigna moved forward before Clarke could, gripping the other handle and tugging at the same time as Bellamy. The old hatch finally gave way and squealed as they pulled it open. 

“Well…” Reigna sighed, standing to her full height once more and patting her hands off on her pants, “Ladies first.” Reigna gestured for Clarke to enter first. Clarke gave Reigna an exaggerated eye roll and descended into the bunker, leaving Bellamy and Reigna to themselves.

“Ladies first.” Bellamy smiled and gestured down the hatch the same way Clarke had. 

“Such a gentleman.” Reigna fake smiled before turning to the hatch and slowly easing herself down.

“Don’t worry. I’m right behind you,  _ your highness _ .”

Reigna looked up at him in disgust before giving him a quick smack to the arm once he was inside the bunker with them. 

“Call me that again and i’ll steal your kneecaps.” Reigna grumbled glancing around the semi dark room and Clarke and Bellamy finally turned on their flashlights. 

“You really think this place hasn’t been touched since the war?” Bellamy called up to Clarke, who was leading the three down the stairs. 

“A girl can dream.” Clarke mumbled, casting the flashlight around as they descended. Reigna stuck close to Bellamy since she was the only one without a flashlight. As they rounded a flight of stairs both Bellamy and Clarke focused their lights on a decaying skeleton on the stairs. 

“Hell of a place to die.” Bellamy mumbled. A shiver ran through Reigna as she turned away and hurried down the rest of the stairs. 

“This place is disgusting.” Reigna commented once she reached the bottom, watching Clarke rummage through some shelves. Reigna stuffed her hands in Murphy’s jacket, not being too keen on touching anything down here. 

“So much or living down here.” Clarke sounded angry as she later huffed out a soft  _ ‘dammit’ _ before shoving more garbage back on the shelves. Bellamy joined in on shuffling through the contents on the shelves before giving up and walking back towards Reigna.

“Anything left down here is ruined.” Bellamy’s face portrayed anger along with a bit of distress. Reigna shrugged.

“They must have given most of the shit away before the bombs dropped.” She said and peaked around a corner where Clarke was pulling a few folded blankets off a shelf.

“I found blankets.” Clarke called out before checking under the folds for any rips or damage.

“Excited about a couple of blankets?” Bellamy asked incredulously.

“Better than nothing.” Reigna commented, looking over the blankets as Clarke walked over with them. 

“How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent _ fucking tent _ .” Bellamy yelled before turning and kicking over one of the large barrels they passed when they came down. Reigna recoiled and backed away quickly as a black substance began pouring out of the barrel. Bellamy stopped, staring down at the opening of the barrel in shock.

“Holy shit.” he mumbled.

“What.” Both Clarke and Reigna asked. Instead of answering, Bellamy bent over and grasped an oil slicked gun. 

“Wait is that…” Reigna hesitated, taking a small step forward. 

“Guns.” Clarke finished for her, looking at the pile of guns on the floor in shock.

“This changes everything. No more running from spears.” Bellamy smiled and grabbed two guns, passing one to Reigna and another to Clarke, “Ready to be a badass, Clarke?” he asked. Hesitantly Clarke took the gun before sighing. 

“Look. I’m not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don’t expect me to like it.” Clarke said. Reigna ignored her, instead bringing her gun up to look down the sights. Reigna aimed the gun down the small hallway at a piece of cloth Bellamy hung up with an X on the front. 

“We’re lucky the guns were packed in grease. The fact they survived means we aren’t sitting ducks anymore. You both need to learn how to do this.” Bellamy told them both. 

“I mean it can’t be that hard can it?” Reigna mumbled as Clarke fumbled around with her gun. 

“So I just hold it on my shoulder?” Clarke asked, haphazardly attempting to set her gun on her shoulder. 

“Yea. Just a little higher-” Bellamy instructed, coming up behind Clarke to help her adjust her gun. Reigna glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and, for just a moment, felt her blood boil. 

_ ‘Really not that hard’ _ Reigna thought again, peering down the sights and tapping on the trigger once, making both Bellamy and Clarke flinch. 

“Not nearly as bad as i thought it would be.” Reigna spoke, lowering her gun and staring down the single bullet she used dead center of the red X Bellamy hung up. “Clarke, you gonna try or what.” 

“No, we should save the bullets.” Clarke relented and lowered her gun as well, snapping on the safety.

“But you need practice.” Bellamy countered. 

“No, we need to talk about how we’re gonna keep guns around camp. Where are we gonna keep them. Who has access.” Clarke listed as Bellamy turned away, lifting his own gun and firing a shot that hit the outer edge of the banner. 

“You two left Miller in charge of the grounder. You guys must trust him.” Clarke said, looking between the two of them.

“Yeah, i think he’s trustworthy. Actually listens when someone tells him to do something.” Reigna said. 

“Reign’s right, you guys should keep him close.” Bellamy sighed, lowering his gun and making Reigna pinch her brows together. 

“You guys…?” Reigna asked.

“Bellamy what’s going on. You’ve been acting weird all day.” Clarke asked with concern, Bellamy didn’t reply. Reigna looked over at him, catching his eye for a moment before he hastily looked away.  _ Guilt. _

“All those rations…” Reigna mumbled, tossing her gun down on the ground, making both Clarke and Bellamy’s attention snap to her, “You’re gonna run. That's why you agreed to come with Clarke so fast. You’re just gonna grab shit and bolt? Are you serious?” Reigna’s voice got louder the longer she spoke. Bellamy looked away and shook his head.

“I don’t have a choice. The ark will be here soon.” He tried to explain but Reigna was having none of it. 

“And? I’m not running away. I don’t want to see my father or any other piece of living shit that lives up there. And what about Octavia. You didn’t tell her, were you just gonna leave her?”

“Octavia hates me.” Bellamy interrupted her. “She’ll be fine with you around. You’re more family to her than I am now.”

“You don’t know that-”

“Reigna,  _ I shot the chancellor _ . They are going to kill me.” Bellamy looked Reigna directly in the eyes as he spoke, “Best case scenario they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life, and there is  _ no way _ in  _ hell _ I'm giving Jaha that satisfaction.” Bellamy finished, a look of pain flashing across his face as he looked over at Reigna. Her face portrayed a mixture of betrayal and disgust. Bellamy sighed, casting his gaze to the floor. “You two keep practicing, I need some air.” Bellamy mumbled, walking around Clarke and Reigna and heading up the stairs. Reigna stood motionless, listening to Bellamy’s steps get quieter until he left the bunker before whirling around and kicking the fallen barrel hard enough to leave a dent in the metal. 

“Reigna-” Clarke tried to speak.

“I’m going back to camp.” Reigna mumbled angrily, grabbing her gun off the ground and flinging it over her shoulder.

“You can’t walk back to camp by yourself! It’s getting dark and the grounders-”

“Stop me then.” Reigna glared at Clarke, stunning the younger girl into silence before turning on her heel and storming up the stairs of the bunker. Outside the sky was beginning to darken and the moon was full and bright. Scanning the area for a moment, Reigna was unable to spot Bellamy and huffed. Reigna stepped away from the bunker and began walking in the direction she hoped they came from. She hadn’t walked far, maybe a few yards from the opening of the bunker before she began to hear hurried steps through the woods. Whiping her head to the side she stared into the woods, scanning for movement. It felt like ages before Reigna saw a flash of white and, like lightning, all movement was gone in the forest. Reigna was tempted to step into the woods to see what the  _ hell _ that was before she heard a yell from behind her. Immediately, Reigna’s mind began to race. 

_ ‘That was Bellamy’s voice. What the hell is going on?’ _

Without thinking, Reigna spun on her heel and sprinted back towards the bunker and towards Bellamy’s voice. As she approached, Reigna saw Bellamy flat on his back with one of the delinquents from camp standing over him with a gun. 

“ _ Hey!  _ Put that fucking gun down before i shoot you.” Reigna yelled out to him, clicking the safety off on her gun and aiming directly at the delinquent’s head, recognizing him as Dax when she glared at her over his shoulder. 

“Was wondering where you ran off to, Kane.” Dax hissed at her. “I was gonna leave you alone when i noticed you weren’t down there with Clarke, but Shumway said no witnesses.”

“What the hell is he talking about.” Reigna yelled to Bellamy, keeping her gun trained on Dax.

“Shumway set it up, he gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor.” Bellamy yelled back and Reigna cursed. Of course Reigna knew Shumway, he had tons of dealings with her dad. At the mention of his name she could only hope that Marcus Kane wasn’t the one that put Shumway up to it. 

“Walk away now, Kane, and i won’t shoot you.” Dax called out, moving to train his gun on Reigna. 

“Put it down!” Reigna yelled back louder, her pointer finger twitching on the trigger. 

“Your choice.” She barely heard Dax say before she pressed down on her trigger, only to hear a faint click in response. Reigna’s mind flew into a panic as soon as the sound reached her ears, having to move her body before her brain could fully process it. Throwing herself behind a thick tree to avoid the bullets from Dax’s gun. She could vaguely feel a stinging in her calf but her mind was racing. She could barely hear the sound of Bellamy yelling and the sound of Dax and Bellamy throwing punches at each other. Once she noticed Bellamy’s voice was significantly quieter than it had been, Reigna’s brain finally caught up. She didn’t have time to sort out the dud bullets in her gun, she grabbed it off the ground where she dropped it and raced towards Dax and Bellamy. She could almost feel her blood boil when she saw Dax pinning Bellamy to the ground by his neck with his gun. 

“Get the hell off him!” Reigna yelled, sprinting towards Dax. Gripping the barrel of her gun, Reigna attempts to swing the shoulder brace of the gun and hit Dax with it. He easily ducks under her gun and swiftly punches Reigna in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Reigna hears Bellamy yell above her and looks up to see him stabbing Dax in the neck with a discarded bullet from his gun. Shoving away his limp body, Bellamy breathes heavily and slumps against a nearby tree. Dropping her gun, Reigna follows suit, dropping down beside him and breathing deeply. 

“You’re okay.” Reigna mumbled, more to herself than to him. 

“No… I’m not… My mother, if she knew what I've done, who I am-” Bellamy paused and stared up at the sky, “She raised me to be better, to be good.” He sounded broken as he spoke.

“Bell-” Reigna tried to start, but he interrupted her.

“All I do is hurt people. I hurt you. I’m a monster.” Bellamy sounded like he was holding back tears. 

“No, you shut the hell up right now. You saved me today, you realize that right?” Reigna asked, turning to face him and taking in Bellamy’s teary face, “You may be a self righteous ass and totally full of it most of the time, but I… We all need you.” Reigna had to catch herself before she actually admitted  _ ‘I need you’ _ .

“If i’m being honest, which i am, I don’t think nearly as many of us would have survived if we didn’t have you. You want forgiveness? Bell, I forgive you. For everything, even Murphy. You’re forgiven. But i’m not gonna let you run away. You have to come back, you have to face this.” Reigna didn’t realize through her speech her own eyes had begun leaking small tears out of the corners of her eyes.

“I have to face this? Just like you’ve faced your dad?” He said, making Reigna pause and look away. He was right. He was always right.

“Yeah, i know i’m a wimp. I don’t want to face him, I don't even want to think about him. Every day I wake up I sit and I hope that Clarke is gonna come to my tent and tell me he’s dead. But i’m not that lucky.” Reigna sighed, feeling a lone tear drop off her chin. Without thinking Bellamy reached forward and swiped a rolling tear off the apple of her cheek. 

“Jaha will kill me when he comes down.” Bellamy said, deathly serious.

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.” Reigna said with a hint of a smile.

“Can we figure it out later?” Bellamy responded, mirroring her expression.

“Whenever you want.” Reigna closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. After a moment, she felt Bellamy do the same and allowed a smile to creep across her face. 

* * *

The trek back to camp felt like a long one. Reigna didn’t know what happened to Clarke or Bellamy while she was trying to figure out how to get away from them, but she didn’t want to ask either. If they wanted to tell her, they would eventually. All Clarke told her was Dax came down into the bunker looking for them both and knocked Clarke out when he found her. Reigna accepted this answer and didn’t ask any more questions about the matter. The three of them had gathered up all the guns in the barrel and found a bag that more or less held them all for easy transport. Clarke led the way back to camp, Reigna hanging behind to walk beside Bellamy.

“Maybe you can talk to Clarke and get something worked out with Jaha. This doesn’t have to end badly.” Reigna spoke quietly to him, watching his face out of the corner of her eye as they walked. 

“What if he doesn’t agree to anything, though. What if he decides to kill me anyway.” Bellamy voiced his concern and Reigna looked to the ground.

“Then I'll leave with you. But we’re bringing Octavia.” Reigna looked back up to Bellamy with a wicked smile. Bellamy laughed silently, sending Reigna a grateful smile before looking back in front of them. Bellamy’s face dropped for a moment before he looked back to Reigna. 

“I doubt you think you need it but i forgive you too. I know you think about your mom a lot-”

“Bellamy.” Reigna attempted to stop him.

“No let me finish,” Bellamy continued, “Like i said i’m sure you think about her all the time. But from what you’ve told me and what you’ve told Octavia, to me it sounds like you did everything you possibly could have for her. But you can’t save people that don’t want to be.” Bellamy said. Reigna didn’t respond but she did let his words swirl around in her head. Reigna never thought she needed to be forgiven, but maybe subconsciously she really did. 

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke and Reigna strode back into camp just as a few voices were beginning to raise at the discovery that the grounder they captured had escaped.

“Let the grounders come,” Bellamy spoke above everyone else, “We’ve been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don’t know about you, but i’m tired of being afraid.” Bellamy finished and dropped the bag of guns on the ground in front of him. Miller nudged open the bag and looked up at the three of them in shock.

“No way.”

“Hey, remember, these are weapons not toys. When the guard comes down we have to be prepared to give these up when the guard comes down, but until then they’ll keep us safe.” Clarke attempted to quell the growing excitement among the delinquents.

“And there are plenty more where these came from. We can start training tomorrow.” Reigna said and looked up to Bellamy for confirmation. He nodded once before looking back out at the camp.

“And if the grounders come, we’re gonna be ready to fight.” 

* * *

Reigna tried to look inconspicuous while she loitered around the tent that held the communicator to the ark. Reigna had convinced Clarke to get Jaha to talk to Bellamy and possibly pardon him. Clarke had been successful in getting the meeting, but as soon as Clarke walked away from her Reigna’s anxiety spiked through the roof. Her distrusting and skeptical nature getting the best of her. She needed to be in there. She needed to make sure Bellamy was safe on  _ her _ terms. As much as she was growing to trust Clarke, after Murphy she couldn’t trust her to keep someone she cared about alive. Reigna’s eyes snapped to Bellamy’s tall form as he followed behind Clarke towards the tent.

“I’m coming in there too.” Reigna stopped them in front of the tent entrance. 

“Wha- Reigna no you can’t i-”

“I want her to come in.” Bellamy interrupted her.

_ “You do?” _ Reigna and Clarke said simultaneously. Clarke glanced over at Reigna after hearing her exclamation and Reigna coughed, squaring her shoulders. 

“I mean- Of course he does. Anyway, I think it’s time I actually use my last name to my advantage for the first and last time in my life.” Reigna explained, “Jaha usually trusts what my dad has to say so maybe he’ll listen to me.” Reigna shrugged before turning and walking into the tent, not waiting for an answer. She heard Clarke sigh behind her before both her and Bellamy filed in, Bellamy sitting in the middle of Clarke and Reigna. Slipping the makeshift headphones over her head, Reigna finally brought her gaze up to the small screen before her. Jaha’s face filled the screen and she had to fight back a sneer. 

“Mr. Blake, I’ve wanted to speak with you for some time now. 

“Before you do, I'd like to say some things.” Clarke sat up straight, “When you sent us down here, you sent us down here to die. But somehow most of us are still alive. Largely because of him,” Clarke gestured to Bellamy, “He’s one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes, just like the rest of us.” Clarke finished. Reigna was tense, her shoulders straight across as she glared silently into the camera. She kept her fists balled in her lap, out of sight, but her nails were digging into her palms to keep her grounded. 

“Clarke, i appreciate your point of view, but it’s not that simple.” Jaha said with a sigh. Before Reigna could even think about what she was saying, words came flying out of her mouth.

“If you want to know who on the ark wants you dead, you can make it pretty damn simple.” Reigna all but growled. Clarke snapped her head to Reigna, opening her mouth to scold the older girl but Jaha’s voice hit their ears before she could speak.

“Ms. Kane, what are you-”

“I’m saying that Bellamy shooting you was a cover for someone else. I’ve heard some things since i’ve been down here. And if you want to know who’s up there trying to kill you, you’ll pardon Bellamy.” Reigna spoke, fire behind her words. Jaha could get shot again for all she cared, this was information Bellamy had ready for him and she’d be damned if he just gave it away to him. Reigna’s fists clenched tighter as she saw Jaha’s face change to consider her words. After a tense minute, Jaha looked back to the trio.

“Bellamy Blake, you’ve been pardoned for your crimes,” Jaha said, making Reigna physically deflate as all the anxiety left her body, not even flinching when Bellamy’s hand came in contact with hers, gripping it tightly.

“Now tell me who gave you the gun.”

* * *

Reigna had never felt more relief in her life. After the talk with Jaha, Reigna scurried off to talk to Octavia after the wild day she’d been through. After talking with Octavia and discovering she had let the grounder loose, Reigna was eager to hear everything she’d learned about him. His name was Lincoln and Octavia was sure she was in love with him. These thoughts brought a small smile to Reigna’s face as she sat on the ground in front of one of the many fires in the camp. Octavia had long since gone to bed and Reigna had shed her jacket for the first time that day. Turning her arm over, she inspected the long car running up her arm. 

“It still hurt?” Reigna heard Bellamy’s voice behind her. 

“Nah, I almost can forget it happened.” Reigna smiled as she turned to face him. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack during the talk with Jaha, you know?” Bellamy laughed as he sat down beside her, shedding his own jacket and setting it aside with hers. 

“I was just using the cards I was dealt.” Reigna shrugged as she looked back to the fire.

“More like a card you found and ended up winning with.” Bellamy mumbled, making Reigna slap his arm in mock anger.

“Shut the hell up, Blake, i just saved you from having to run off into the woods and live like a grounder.” She laughed. 

“I don’t think you know how much i appreciate that. I don’t think i would have had the strength to leave when it comes down to it.” Bellamy admitted, taking a more somber tone.

“You talk like I would have let you leave. You aren’t allowed to go anywhere without me, Bellamy Blake.” Reigna leaned back against the log behind her. 

“I don’t think i would want to go anywhere without you, Reign.” Bellamy said. Reigna wasn’t usually one for sappy shit, in fact it repulsed her more often than not. Coming from a family that never hugged her or told her they loved her really made her avoid anything she didn’t initiate herself. But she couldn’t lie to herself and say her heart didn’t skip at least  _ one _ beat when Bellamy said that to her, along with the feeling of his sliding her hand into his and weaving their fingers together. 

“Good.” She almost sounded breathless, “You’d probably get yourself killed anyway, you're a total dumbass.” Reigna continued, regaining some of her composure. And when Bellamy laughed, truly laughed, Reigna swore she would destroy anything and anyone that tried to take this happiness away from him. 


	9. Chapter 9: Unity Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna tries to make a deal with the grounders. Reigna and Octavia are sisters now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This chapter feels short. I can't really tell if it is but oh boy am i excited for the next chapter. But for not just enjoy Reigna channeling her father for just a moment.

_ ‘Unity day,’  _ Reigna thought to herself, glancing over the crowds of delinquents to a small screen Raven rigged up, showing Chancellor Jaha giving his yearly Unity day speech,  _ ‘what a fucking joke.’ _ she thought to herself, scoffing and turning away. Of course she wasn’t the only one who felt this way. She heard Miller just a second ago saying some derogatory things toward the chancellor’s speech, Finn also saying his piece to Clarke in hushed tones. Reigha couldn't care less if she tried. She knew the truth about the stations, a story her father told her when she was young, a testament that life was unfair no matter how smart or dedicated you are. Reigna almost felt relief the moment Monty and Jasper brought out the moonshine, quickly stepping over to the two and grabbing a makeshift cup and filling it to the brim. If she was lucky, she wouldn’t remember Unity day at all tomorrow. Nodding in thanks towards the duo, Reigna silently wandered away towards the edge of camp. She was sure by now Octavia was long gone, sneaking away off into the woods to see Lincoln. Of course, Reigna was the only person Octavia told about her nighttime trysts. Reigna was still skeptical of the grounders as a whole group, but Lincoln cared for Octavia, who Reigna considered to be her best friend, so she couldn’t in good conscience hate him. Reigna pondered this as she leaned against the wood and metal gate at the entrance of camp, staring out into the woods. 

“You enjoying Unity day so far, Reign?” Bellamy’s voice rang out behind her, snapping the younger girl out of her trance. 

“I don’t think i’ve ever enjoyed Unity day, but i can say that i’m not hating so far.” Reigna turned her head and lifted her still full cup to Bellamy with a smile. Returning the expression, Bellamy moved to stand beside her, unintentionally, Reigna assumed, brushing his arm against hers. 

“That's what I figured. You didn’t seem like the type to enjoy it.” Bellamy replied, staring out into the woods just like she had been. 

“It’s stupid and it’s a lie. It’s just as pointless as all the other celebrations we had on the ark. Just like christmas, just like birthdays.” Reigna said with a shug as she took a swig of the moonshine, face screwing up as the taste hit her mouth. 

“Wasn’t your birthday the day we got sent down here?” Bellamy asked, watching as Reigna unabashedly took another swig of the strong drink.

“Yeah, how’d you know about that.” Reigna questioned, quirking a brow up at him.

“Heard Murphy talking about it,” Bellamy shrugged, “How old are you anyway, then.”

“Eighteen. I was supposed to get floated instead of coming down here, but I guess they figured I would die down here anyway so…” Reigna trailed off, “How old are you, Bell.” Reigna asked, beginning to take another drink.

“Twenty-three.” He said, making Reigna choke on her drink, Bellamy rushing to pat her back as she coughed and set the moonshine aside. 

“ _ Really? _ ” Reigha struggled out, “I thought you were only like a year or two older than Octavia.” 

“You realize Octavia isn’t even eighteen yet, right?” Bellamy asked, making Reigna look away in embarrassment. 

“I thought we were the same age…” She mumbled, making Bellamy laugh. 

“You two look like you're having fun.” Reigna heard Clarke’s voice approaching as she finally quelled her coughing fit.

“Fun is definitely a word.” Reigna said, standing back to her full height and setting aside her now empty cup.

“The comms are still dead,” Clarke announced, as if she cared, “They cut out during the pageant.” 

“I was in that pageant once…” Reigna reminisced for a moment before quirking her face up in mild disgust.

“Best Unity day ever.” Bellamy said, tone portraying indifference.

“Do you two really think this is the best time to be having a party? I mean the gounder is still out there.”

“Grounders,” Bellamy corrected, “By now, he’s made it home and probably putting together a lynch mob. Relax, i’ve got security covered.”

“You should get a drink. You  _ kinda _ look like you could use one.” Reigna gave Clarke a once over before shooing her away. After Clarke was gone, the two turned back around to face into the woods. Reigna heard Bellamy mumble a soft  _ unity day _ under his breath before hearing a loud crunch. Reigna whipped her head to face him.

“ _ Bell, where the fuck did you get an apple _ .” Reigna exclaimed.

“Found it around,” He shrugged. Reigna snatched the apple out of his hands before taking a bite of her own and setting it back in Bellamy’s unmoved hand.

“And what was that for?” Bellamy asked incredulously.

“Payment,” Reigna smirked, beginning to step away from Bellamy.

“For…”

“I’ll do a quick once over the camp for you, make sure no one’s going in or out. You know, ease your workload a bit.” Reigna said with a wink before turning to walk away, leaving Bellamy to watch her with admiration as she left. 

* * *

Reigna’s leisurely walk around the perimeter of camp was interrupted about halfway around by a very rushed looking Octavia. 

“Reign, I'm gonna need you for something for a bit.”

“Whats up, O.” Reigna asked, as Octavia locked their elbows together and started steering her to a corner of the camp, away from Bellamy.

“Uhh, I’ll tell you once we meet up with Finn and Clarke.”

“Ooookay?” Reigna drew out, walking in step with her before remembering, “Oh, Bell finally informed me today that we  _ aren’t _ the same age.”

“No one down here is your age, Reign.” Octavia pointed out, “Did you think we were?”

“I mean i didn’t think you were eighteen, but i definitely wouldn’t have guessed you were a year younger than me.” Reigna explained, making Octavia giggle.

“Just wait until you hear how old Bellamy is, then.” Octavia laughed.

“Oh, he told me. I almost choked on Monty’s moonshine.” Reigna grumbled, making Octavia laugh harder before spotting Finn and Clarke at the edge of camp.

“Okay, they’re here, can you tell us what this is about now?” 

“We set up a meeting with the grounders.” Finn spat out quickly.

“You spoke to Lincoln?” Reigna said quickly.

“You know the grounder’s name?” Clarke rounded on Reigna, making her hold her hands up in defeat.

“Octavia likes him, so I by default also have to like him.” Reigna said, making Clarke roll her eyes. 

“Either way we can’t live in peace with the people who’ve done nothing but kill us.” Clarke said angrily.

“Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?” Finn replied just as aggravated as Clarke.

“Yeah, with the guns that the guard bring down.” Clarke said. Reigna and Octavia felt as if they were watching Clarke and Finn toss a ball back and forth between the two of them. Reigna opened her mouth to speak but Finn interrupted her. 

“You really want a war? Because at this rate, that's what's coming. Look. I know it’s a long shot, but this is our world now, and I think we can do better than the first time around. I trust him.”

“Seconded. I also trust Lincoln.” Reigna blurted out, inserting herself into the conversation, making Octavia squeeze her arm in thanks. Clarke turned her head to Reigna.

“Well I don’t. If we go I want to bring backup.” Clarke said.

“No way, we’re not bringing guns,” Finn replied quickly, shaking his head, “Those weren’t the terms.”

“I don’t think bringing guns would be a good idea anyway, Clarke. Isn’t that kind of a threat? I know I wouldn't be too happy if the people I was supposed to be negotiating peace with brought guns to a conference.” Reigna reasoned. “I mean, if it makes you feel better, i’ll have a knife on me. I always do.” Reigna continued, patting the front of her hip for reference. Clarke physically deflated at Reigna’s words, raising her hands in defeat.

“Okay. Okay. Just let me go get my pack.” Clarke sighed before turning and walking away. Reigna watched her back as she left, narrowing her eyes at Clarke’s retreating form.

“Reigna, come on, we need to go ahead and get out before someone sees.” Octavia said with a gentle tug on Reigna’s elbow.

“I don’t trust Clarke.” Reigna said out of the blue, “When we leave, watch our backs. No one needs to be following us.” 

Octavia nodded once, agreeing with her, before the two turned and slipped out of the gate.

* * *

Clarke finally emerged from camp, pack slung over her shoulder, and the quad was on their way. Reigna and Octavia hung back behind Finn and Clarke, not just to give them space but also to make sure they weren’t being followed by anyone from camp. Ahead, she could tell they were having a semi heated conversation, and Reigna was glad to stay out of it. 

“So, Reign… Anything been happening between you and you-know-who?” Octavia asked with a shit eating grin on her face. Reigna furrowed her brows.

“You mean between me and Bell?  _ Hell _ no.” Reigna recoiled.

“Reign, come  _ ooooonnnn _ ,” Octavia drug out, “It’s so  _ painfully _ obvious you’re into him. Have you like… You know… Slept together?” Octavia asked, nudging Reigna side as she did. 

“Octavia, no, what the fuck.” Reigna glared over at her.

“What are you even waiting for? He’s into you too. You still hung up on Murphy or something?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“I’m not involved with your brother and I have no desire to be. I wasn’t involved with Murphy either, for your information.” Reigna clarified, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I really find that hard to believe.” Octavia huffed, “You two shared a damn tent.”

“And all we did was sleep.” Reigna replied haughtily before pausing her stride, “Did you hear that?” Reigna mumbled, turning over her heel to stare into the dark woods. 

“Uh no? I didn’t hear anything.” Octavia mumbled, glancing over the woods with Reigna. 

“I could have sworn…” Reigna trailed off, stepping silently toward a cluster of bushes near a large tree. Before she could get close enough to peek around, Clarke called out to them.

“Hey, you two, we’re gonna leave you behind if you don’t catch up.” She yelled.   
“It must have just been an animal, Reign. Come on.” Octavia reached out and grabbed Reigna’s hand, pulling her away from the bushes.

“Yea… must have been.” Reigna glanced once over her shoulder before continuing after Clarke and Finn with Octavia. 

* * *

As the foursome approached the designated meeting place, Reigna made out Lincoln’s tall figure nearby. Octavia left Reigna’s side, grinning from ear to ear as she dashed toward Lincoln, cushing him in a hug. 

“You’re the one that helped him escape, aren’t you.” Clarke finally said to Octavia after Lincoln and her separated. 

“I trust him, Clarke.” Octavia replied, eyes hardening at the older girl. 

“I trust him too.” Reigna piped up, “He hasn’t hurt Octavia. That's enough to gain my trust… Nice to meet you, by the way.” Reigna smiled sheepishly up at Lincoln, who replied with a nod. 

“There seems to be a lot of that going around.” Clarke mumbled under her breath. In the distance, Reigna heard the distant sound of heavy footfalls. 

“You guys hear that?” Reigna asked, causing everyone to turn their attention to the bridge. Right after Reigna alerted to sound, a group of grounders came riding up and onto the bridge on horses. 

“Oh, my God. Horses!” Clarke exclaimed beside Reigna. 

“Hey,” Finn interrupted Clarke’s excitement, “We said no weapons.” It was then Reigna noticed that almost all the grounders that arrived were armed to the max with swords and knives. 

“I was told there wouldn’t be.” Reigna heard Lincoln growl out to her right. 

“Little too late now.” Reigna shrugged, “Whatever, just don’t piss them off, Clarke.” Reigna pat Clarke’s shoulder before nudging her forward. 

“Uh actually…” Octavia butted in, “Lincoln and I agreed on this, by the way. He told their leader that  _ you _ were our leader, Reigna.” Octavia mumbled out, making Reigna’s brows shoot to her hairline. 

“You told them  _ what? _ ” Reigna asked incredulously. 

“Well then…” Clarke mumbled, stepping behind Reigna, “Lead on,  _ Leader _ .” Her voice held poison as she spoke. 

“Fine. You want me to play leader? I’ll bite.” Reigna huffed before standing up straight and squaring her shoulders, “Lets go, Clarke.” Reigna spoke strongly and began walking towards the grounders on their horses, Clarke trailing slightly behind her. 

“Your name is Reigna?” The woman before them asked as she slid off her horse. Reigna nodded once in acknowledgement, “I’m Anya. You must be Clarke.” Anya turned her attention to Clarke momentarially. Clarke nodded once with a courteous smile, holding her hand out for a handshake. Anya ignored her and turned back to Reigna, an expectant look on her face. 

“So, i believe we all have gotten off to a rough start, but i can say we all want to live together in peace… without war.” Reigna spoke, forcing her mind to remember all the speeches of her father’s and Jaha’s she had to sit through when she was younger. Remembering how they spoke and how they stood. She hated every second of it. 

  
I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end.” Anya’s voice was hard as she narrowed her eyes down at Reigna.

“What?” Clarke’s voice rang out from behind Reigna, “No. We didn’t start anything. You attacked us for no reason!” Clarke said angrily. Reigna whirled around, glaring at the younger girl. 

“No reason? The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground.” Anya replied, just as angry.  _ ‘Missiles?’ _ Reigna thought before Clarke started speaking again.

“The flares? No. That was a signal ment for our families. We had no idea-”

“You’re invaders. Your ship landed in our territory.” Anya pushed, Clarke opened her mouth to speak again but Reigna silenced her. 

“Clarke,  _ shut the hell up _ .” Reigna boomed, muting the blonde. Reigna turned back to Anya, face softening slightly. 

“Sincerely, I apologize for what happened to your village, but you have to understand we didn’t know there was anyone still down here,” Reigna explained, shoving Clarke back as she did, “We had no choice down here, our government back up in space deemed some of us as criminals just for trying to stay alive. The missiles were just flares we tried to send so they knew we were alive down here.” 

“You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war.” Anya replied emotionlessly. 

“And that's why we need to end all this. I’m willing, and I know others will be once I tell them my side.” Reigna admitted, Clarke scoffing from behind her. Anya nodded, thinking for a moment before speaking again. 

“Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors.” She clarified.

“The guard are are warriors, yes, but also our farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other, but not if we’re at war.” Reigna said truthfully. 

“Can you promise that these new arrivals won’t attack us,” Anya asked, “That they’ll respect the terms that we set?”

“I will do everything in my power to honor the terms,” Reigna hesitated, “My father is the leader of our people left in space, he’ll listen to what i have to say.” Reigna continued, clenching her fists at her side. That wasn’t completely a lie, it was more of an assumption. Of course Raven said Bellamy was an awful shot and Jaha didn’t die, but she could have been lying. Or she could have been telling a half truth, he could have been in a coma. No matter what way she cut it, Marcus Kane was on the council, his opinion mattered, and if she could sway him to see her beliefs the rest of the council would follow.

“So you come from a line of leaders.” Anya questioned.

“Something like that, yeah.” Reigna agreed, “But i can promise you that if you fire the first shot when they come down, they won’t bother listening to anything i have to say. Our people and our technology will wipe you out.” Reigna spoke truthfully and Anya chuckled.

“You wouldn’t be the first to try.” She said with a smile, “I agree to your terms, Reigna of the Skypeople.” Anya said, holding her hand out to Reigna. Reigna returned her smile, reaching out to grasp her hand before hearing a loud commotion behind her. 

“ _ They’re gonna shoot! Reigna! Clarke! Run!”  _ Reigna heard Jasper’s voice yell from behind her and before she could even turn around she heard shots firing off from his gun. 

_ “God dammit, Jasper!” _ Reigna yelled, pulling her own knife from her waistband as Anya unsheathed hers from a holster on her wrist. Anya made a motion to grab Reigna, but Reigna lifted her leg and kicked her away, grabbing Clarke and making a run to the end of the bridge as Raven and Bellamy fired at the remaining grounders. Reigna and Clarke met up with Finn halfway back, sprinting to catch up to where Lincoln was protecting Octavia from the rain of arrows. Reigna felt the prick of an arrow skim past her ear and the whistle of more following suit. Finally reaching the end of the bridge, Reigna was shocked to see Lincoln move in front of Octavia, an arrow impaling itself in his chest. 

“Oh my God! Lincoln! You’ve been hit!” Octavia gasped, holding tightly to Lincoln’s side.

“It’s just a scratch. Just go! Don’t stop until you get behind your walls. Reigna take her, please.” Lincoln called out to her as she approached. Reigna nodded once, grabbing Octavia’s hand tightly and pulling her away.

“Lincoln! No!” Octavia struggled before Reigna forced her to face her as they ran.

“He’ll be okay. You know he will. But now we have to go.” Reigna reasoned. Octavia spared one last look over her shoulder at Lincoln’s retreating figure before squeezing Reigna’s hand and running beside her back to camp.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, the group finally reached camp. Rushing back into the gates, Octavia stayed by Reigna’s side as she glared daggers at Jasper, Bellamy and Raven. 

“You got anything to say?” Bellamy asked angrily, looking between Reigna, Finn and Octavia.

“Yeah. I told you no guns!” Finn replied just as angry. 

“I told you we couldn’t trust the Grounders. I was right.” Clarke replied haughtily, making 

Reigna scoff.

“You were right? You were there with me on the bridge, Clarke. I  _ had _ it. She agreed to 

our terms. We  _ had  _ peace!” Reigna yelled, irritated by Clarke’s cockyness.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?” Raven asked Finn out of nowhere.

“I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun.” Finn replied, eyeing Raven 

up and down as he did.

“You’re lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you.” Bellamy yelled over him.

“Oh my fucking god, are you serious?” Reigna asked incredulously, “None of this would

have happened if you didn’t bring the guns, why were you there anyway?” Reigna interrupted. “You realize Jasper fired the first shot. Me and Anya agreed. No more fighting, but you and your  _ stupid. Fucking. Guns.  _ Messed it all up. I can’t believe I trusted you.” Reigna hissed, turning on her heel and stalking away. 

“You ruined everything.” Octavia growled before following after Reigna. 

“I saved you! Your welcome!” Reigna heard Jasper yell after them. Not bothering to 

respond she flung open the flap on her tent and threw herself onto her pile of acquired blankets. After a moment, she heard the flap of her tent rustle.

“Bellamy, i swear on my life if you come in here and try to-”

“I’m not Bellamy.” Octavia said with a small chuckle. Reigna sat up and motioned for

Octavia to come in.

“Do you mind if i stay in here with you for the night?” Octavia asked sheepishly, “I just- I’m worried about Lincoln. I don’t think i can sleep by myself tonight.”

“Of course, i don’t mind,” Reigna pulled two of the blankets out of her pile and handed them to Octavia, “I’m sure you're a better sleeping partner that Murphy, anyway.” She smiled and fell back on her back as Octavia made herself comfortable. 

“You handled him a lot better than I would have.” Octavia mumbled, pulling her blanket up to her chin as she laid down. 

“I wanted to tear him to pieces,” Reigna admitted, “But he wants to defend Raven and Jasper’s stupid decisions. He isn’t my responsibility.” Reigna sighed, “And he isn’t yours either, you know.” Reigna turned to face Octavia as she spoke. “It may feel like it sometimes, but he isn’t. He  _ should _ be able to make not stupid decisions on his own, but i don’t think he knows anything but stupidity sometimes.” Reigna said, making Octavia laugh. The two were silent for a moment before Octaiva spoke again.

“I’m really glad we’re friends, Reign. And… I’m sorry for accusing murphy of killing wells-”

“All is forgiven. I actually don’t think I was ever really mad at you. You’re like family to me now, O. Like… a little sister.” Reigna grinned after she spoke, making Octavia follow suit.

“I’ve kinda always wanted a sister.” She mumbled.

“Well you’ve got one now.” Reigna smiled, staring up at the roof of her tent. 

“Goodnight, Reign.” Octavia said, followed by a yawn.

“Goodnight, O.” Reigna replied with a light chuckle before pulling her own blanket over her shoulders and falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Become Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna's favorite person is back in her life but she almost dies...  
again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had too much fun writing the end of this chapter. But we're reaching the end guys. start getting ready for season 2

Apparently Reigna and Octavia slept right through the crashing of the Exodus ship last night. Either that or Reigna blocked it out because she didn’t care. Standing amidst the rubble, Reigna surveyed the damage. The exodus ship, according to Clarke, had exploded upon entering Earth’s atmosphere, killing everyone inside. If her memory was correct Abby Griffin, Clarke’s mother, was on that dropship along with her father. Clarke was torn up by the death of her mother, while Reigna.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bellamy’s voice hit her ears and a wave of anger flooded her system.

“How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay before you believe me. Or are you not gonna trust me about this either.” Reigna hissed, turning on her heel and walking away from him, stepping over burnt bodies as if they were just rocks in her way. 

“Stay sharp. Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when.” Bellamy called out to the members of the group investigating the crash. 

“Can you blame them?” Finn rounded on him and Reigna sighed loudly, stalking away from the crash site and up onto a hill. She didn’t want to hear the same song and dance from last night. If anything, she was just mad she didn’t fight Bellamy harder to let Octavia join them outside of the camp, but after ten solid minutes of arguing, Octavia conceded, staying in camp to watch over since all three of the leaders were leaving. 

Sitting down at the top of the hill, Reigna let the tension out of her shoulders with a sigh. 

“Mind if i join you?” Reigna heard Finn’s voice from behind her.

“If you so desire.” she replied, keeping her eyes trained on the scenery before her. The hill was high enough so she could finally see above the trees and, in a way, it felt significantly less claustrophobic than being in the valley where the crash was. 

“I really appreciate you for everything yesterday. I know it had to have been hard for you.” Finn said after he sat.

“In a way. I didn’t really know how I felt about the grounders. All I knew is that Lincoln had my trust because if he wanted to hurt Octavia he could have a long time ago,” Reigna explained, “But they obviously must think a little similar to us if Anya was so willing to agree to my terms. I just wish they would have trusted us.” Reigna trailed off at the end, gazing toward a tall mountain, she assumed Mount Weather, off in the distance. 

“You really did have it together. I will admit i was a bit hesitant when Octavia and Lincoln said they told Anya you were our main leader, but after hearing how Clarke was talking to Anya on the bridge, i’m kinda glad it was you instead of her.” Finn admitted making Reigna crack a small smile. Reigna opened her mouth to thank him but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion at the crash site. Reigna and Finn looked to each other in shock before standing and rushing down the hill. 

“What the hell was that?” Reigna asked, looking around and seeing no visible change in the crash.

“Raven found Hydrazine, it’s time to head back to camp.” Bellamy said, making a move to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shoved him away. 

“Then back to camp we go. What a waste of time.” Reigna mumbled before beginning the walk back to camp, not bothering to wait for anyone else. 

* * *

_ “Reigna!” _ Octavia rushed up to her as soon as she entered the gates, “Come with me you won’t believe this.”

“Hold up, where's the fire?” Bellamy asked from behind her, watching as all the remaining members from the crash investigation group filed into camp.

_ “Murphy’s back. _ ” Octavia exclaimed and at that moment, Reigna felt her body light on fire, like all the life that left her when Murphy left suddenly reentered her. Without saying a word, Reigna took off to the dropship after Octavia directed her there. Shoving past other delinquents, Reigna finally tore past the sheets covering the dropship entrance. 

“Murphy?” Reigna asked, making her way to the back of the dropship and seeing Murphy’s bruised and bloody figure crumpled on the ground. Immediately tears flooded her eyes as Murphy looked up at her, a few tears spilling out of his own eyes at the sight of her.

“Reign?” Murphy spoke, his voice rough and dry. And with the sound of her name, Reigna collapsed in a heap, pulling herself towards Murphy and wrapping her arms around him, beginning to sob as he mirrored her actions and buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Reigna get away from him. Everyone but Connor and Derek out  _ now _ .” Bellamy’s voice boomed as he stomped into the dropship. She heard the sounds of multiple delinquents rushing out of the dropship but also the sound of two pairs of footsteps entering after him. Reigna remained unmoving, tightening her grip on her best friend. 

“He claims he was with the grounders.” Reigna heard Derek relay to Bellamy.

“We caught him trying to sneak back into camp.” Connor continued for him and Reigna felt Murphy tense in her grasp.

“I wasn’t sneaking. I was running from the grounders.” Murphy tried to clarify, lifting his head from Reigna’s embrace to speak. 

“Anyone see any grounders?” Bellamy asked expectantly. The room was silent as Reigna finally pulled away to glance around the room. 

“Well in that case-” Bellamy pulled out his gun and aimed it at Murphy, Reigna darting to her feet and slapping the muzzle of the gun away. 

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you!” _ Reigna asked, voice strained from crying. 

“I was clear what would happen if he came back.” Bellamy glared down at her. 

“Kill him and i will  _ fucking end you. _ ” Reigna hissed taking a step closer to Bellamy as she spoke. 

“Hey, if he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us.” Finn reasoned.

“Help us?” Bellamy asked incredulously, “We hanged him. We banished him, and now we’re gonna kill him. Reigna, get out of my way.” Bellamy rounded on her and aimed his gun at her chest.

“Shoot me then, try me, I dare you.” Reigna stood her ground, making Murphy panic behind her. 

“No Reigna don’t!” Murphy pleaded but Reigna remained unmoving. 

“Bellamy stop, Finn is right.” Clarke interrupted, moving around both Bellamy and Reigna. 

“Clarke, you can’t be serious. Think about Charlotte.” Bellamy tried to reason, but Clarke was already crouching down in front of Murphy, inspecting his wounds. 

“I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his.” Clarke pointed out before grabbing Murphy’s hands, “He’s not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him.” Clarke said before standing, Reigna taking her place. Crouching down on her knees in front of Murphy, Reigna grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his. 

“I’m not letting him touch you.” Reigna promised, squeezing their entwined hands as more tears slipped out of Murphy’s eyes. 

“You and the grounders should compare notes.” Reigna heard Finn hiss at Bellamy.

“The grounders know we’re at war. What did you tell them about us?” Bellamy asked Murphy, making him flinch.

“Everything…” He whispered out before attempting to curl in on himself. Reigna’s eyes softened at the sight as she took Murphy back into her arms, feeling him relax slightly as he wound his arms back around her. 

“Once he’s better, we find out what he knows, and then he’s out of here, okay?” Clarke reasoned with Bellamy. 

“Like hell, i didn’t agree to that.” Reigna threw over her shoulder. 

“What if he refuses to leave? What if Reigna won’t let him leave? What then, Clarke?” Bellamy asked angrily.

“We kill them both.” Clarke shrugged before turning and leaving the dropship. Bellamy and Finn followed suit, Finn slightly after Bellamy, leaving Reigna alone in the dropship with Murphy.

“Reigna you can’t. If they want me to leave after this then I'll leave. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Murphy’s voice shook as he spoke. Reigna pulled away, resting her hands on his cheeks. 

“Remember what we said before everything went to shit? Keep eachother safe.” Reigna spoke softly, reeling Murphy back in from his panic.

“And fuck everyone else.” He mumbled. 

“I would kill everyone in this camp to keep you safe. And I know you would do the same for me. Bellamy won’t do jack shit to hurt me. I will do literally  _ anything _ to keep you here. You understand?” Reigna asked and Murphy nodded. Reigna nodded once in solidation, running her hand through Murphy’s matted and muddy hair. 

“I’m gonna go get a bucket of water okay? Need to clean you up a bit, you look disgusting.” Reigna joked, cracking a smile on Murphy’s face finally, “Be right back.” Reigna smiled and stood, quickly walking to the dropship entrance. She didn’t want to leave Murphy alone for too long, she didn’t trust any of the fuckers in this camp anymore except for Finn and Octavia. 

* * *

After rushing back to her tent and tearing one of her uncomfortable blankets to shreds, Reigna grabbed one of the camp’s makeshift buckets and began to fill it with water. 

“Hey, Reign,” Octavia approached Reigna, taking the fabric she had haphazardly stuffed under her arm and holding it for her, “Hows Murphy?” She asked. 

“Beat up and scared. I want to get back in there as fast as possible. I don’t trust these bastards. They want him dead.” Reigna hissed, bending over to grab her now full bucket, Reigna’s head suddenly began spinning. Quickly grabbing onto Octavia’s arm, Reigna attempted to steady herself. 

“Reign, you okay? You look pale.” Octavia asked worriedly, handing Reigna her fabric back and instead grabbing the water bucket for her. 

“Yea, i- i think i’m just a bit warm.” Reigna sighed, using a piece of the fabric to pull her long hair into a makeshift ponytail. 

“I think you need to see Clarke, Reigna.” Octavia said hurriedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dropship.

“What? No i’m-” Reigna moved to wipe the dripping sweat from her cheeks, before pulling her hand away and seeing it covered in blood, “What?”

“Your eyes are bleeding, Reign, come on.” Octavia urged, pulling a dazed Reigna into the dropship. Octavia and Reigna entered the dropship to see Bellamy threatening Murphy, who was coughing and vomiting blood.

“Get away from him, bastard!” Reigna yelled, moving past Clarke and Octavia and shoving Bellamy away from Murphy before dropping to her knees in front of him. 

“Reigna! Your eyes!” Murphy gasped, shakily moving his hands to wipe away the blood dripping from her tear ducts. 

“Don’t worry about it. Did he hurt you?” Reigna asked, looking over Murphy as she spoke. 

“Reigna! Let me see your eyes.” Clarke snapped, grabbing Reigna’s chin and forcing her to look away from Murphy. Clarke manipulated Reigna’s head, looking into her steadily bleeding eyes and Finn looked on in confusion with Bellamy and Octavia. 

“It's some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We need to contain it before-” Clarke began but was interrupted by Derek beginning to cough up blood onto the floor. Finn walked forward as Clarke let go of Reigna’s face, who immediately turned back to Murphy.

“Hey, don’t touch me,” Clarke stopped Finn as he tried to approach her, “You could get sick. Wash your hands. Now.” Clarke urged, motioning them all towards a bucket of Monty’s moonshine. 

“What the hell is happening?” Finn asked, nervously glancing around the dropship. 

“I don’t know.” Clarke mumbled before all the heads in the dropship turned to Derek’s coughing form. Clarke raced to him, holding him on his side, but his coughing only grew worse. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Derek’s body went limp. 

“Is he-” Bellamy began.

“He’s dead.” Clarke confirmed after pressing her fingers to his pulse point, feeling nothing. Reigna’s eyes widened at the scene, glancing back to Murphy who looked just as scared as her. 

“What do we do?” Finn asked, taking the words right out of Reigna’s mouth.

“Quarantine,” Clarke said, “Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here.” Finn nodded at Clarke’s words and exited the dropship wordlessly. 

“And everyone they had contact with?” Bellamy asked. 

“Well we have to start somewhere,” Clarke shrugged before turning to Connor, “Connor, who was with you when you found Murphy. Who carried him in.” 

“The first one there was Octavia.” Connor choked out before a coughing fit started up. Reigna glanced anxiously out of the dropship entrance as Bellamy rushed out. Letting out a resigned sigh, Reigna moved to lean back against the wall beside Murphy. 

“Reigna I'm so sorry I didn’t know. I-” Murphy rambled on before Reigna interrupted him.

“John, hush. I’m not blaming you. Like you just said you didn’t know. And besides,” Reigna turned her head to face him as she spoke, “If we’re being honest, i’m kinda glad now that everything went to shit yesterday. Because i feel like if we hadn’t fucked things up so royalty with the grounders i never would have gotten to see you again.” She admitted.

“You mean that?” Murphy asked, his tone holding shock.

“I would burn the world to the ground  _ again  _ for you John Murphy. Get that through your thick skull.” Reigna smiled, knocking her knuckles against his forehead. Right after Reigna finished talking, Bellamy rushed in once more with Octavia in tow this time. Ignoring Clarke, Octavia surged towards Reigna, only to be held back by Bellamy. 

“O, stop. Clarke needs to examine you.” Bellamy urged. Octavia rolled her eyes, allowing Clarke to approach her. 

“Reigna, are you okay?” Octavia asked her as Clarke observed Octavia’s ear canals and tear ducts.

“Just peachy,” Reigna joked before an overwhelming itch invaded her throat. Moving torso away from the wall, Reigna bent over to cough until the itch finally left her, having to turn away from Murphy to spit out a glob of blood that had made its way up her throat. 

“That didn’t sound that peachy to me.” Octavia said concerned as she watched Murphy take one of the pieces of fabric Reigna had brought in and carefully wipe the blood away from her eyes and mouth.

“Just an itch, i’m fine.” Reigna said softly, as to not irritate her throat, while sending Octavia a casual thumbs up. 

“Okay. We’re done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding.” Clarke concluded, cleaning off her hands in moonshine.

“So you're saying she doesn’t have it?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m  _ saying _ she doesn’t have symptoms,” Clarke said, leaning heavily against the dropship ladder, “We need to keep her here just in case she begins to show symptoms later.” 

Reigna signed heavily, leaning back against the wall fully. Listening to Bellamy talk was giving her a headache. 

“Murph, gimme your shoulder,” Reigna asked, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him closer to her. Murphy obliged and scooted along the wall until their crossed legs touched, letting Reigna hug his arm and lean her head against his shoulder. 

“You think you’ll be okay?” Murphy asked, to which Reigna responded with a nod.

“I went through worse after you left.” She murmured, shifting away to peel off Murphy’s jacket she still wore, only to move right back where she was to show Murphy the now healed scar that ran from her elbow to her pinkie finger. 

“What the hell happened for you to get this?” Murphy asked in shock, moving his free arm to inspect Reigna’s gnarly new scar. 

“Octavia got kidnapped. When we found her a grounder attacked us. He cut me there and stabbed Finn in the stomach. We didn’t find out until a hell of a lot later that we were poisoned. I remember getting really hot and then passing out. Next thing I knew I was awake, with my cut stitched.” Reigna reminisced, turning her arm to glance over her scar as she did. 

“You could have died and I wouldn't even have known.” Murphy mumbled sadly, shifting to entwine the hand of the arm Reigna was hugging with hers. 

“Oh you would have known. I would have haunted your ass,” Reigna laughed lightly, making her cough a few times and spit up another clump of blood. 

“Aren’t you scared, Reigna?” Murphy asked.

“Of what?”

“Dying…” 

At this, Reigna had to think for a moment. Back on the ark, death was never something she thought about. Not even while she was in lockup for the most part. She didn’t think about getting floated until two days before her eighteenth birthday, but never before that. Even after seeing her mother’s corpse, dead on their couch, she didn’t think about death. It never loomed over her or her family besides her mother. Her grandmother, Vera, was still alive and her grandfather died before she was born. Her father’s death didn’t even affect her even though everyone around her expected it to. But after watching Murphy get hung all those weeks ago? Getting poisoned? And now this bloody, uncomfortable fever and the threat of grounders right outside their walls? 

“I think i’m scared of myself dying. And you. And Octavia.” Reigna admitted, “I’m not gonna lie, I just never thought i would die. But down here it feels like everything wants to kill you, doesn’t it.” Reigna asked and she felt Murphy nod in agreement.

“If we live through this, promise me we’ll never die.” Murphy said, using his free hand to lock their pinkies together. 

“Promise.” Reigna smiled, squeezing their pinkies together as she spoke. This life was not going to be taken from her this easily. She refused.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Reigna had been diagnosed, but in those few hours Reigna started to feel like her insides were trying  _ way _ too hard to be her outsides. 

“Reigna, hold on, i’ll get you another rag.” Murphy rushed as another wave of nausea ran through Reigna’s body, watching as the smaller girl groaned and threw up wave after wave of blood. 

“I thought Octavia was coming back with a cure.” Murphy said, watching as Finn carried a semi-limp Clarke back into the dropship before moving back to Reigna’s side and cleaning off her bloody face.

“There is no cure,” Octavia’s voice entered Reigna’s ears, hearing her rushed footsteps get closer to her. She felt her head gently being lifted but couldn’t help a groan of pain. Forcing her eyes open, Reigna saw both Murphy and Octavia looking down at her with concern before having to force her eyes shut again, light being too painful for her head.

“The grounders don't use this sickness to kill, though.” Reigna heard Octavia speak once again, feeling her hand gently brushing through her hair with her fingers. The motion easing the constant headache slightly as she did. 

“Really? Tell that to them,” Bellamy’s voice boomed as he spoke, making Reigna groan in pain as she struggled to cover her ears with her hands. 

“I warned you about seeing that grounder again.” Bellamy’s voice was noticeably softer as he continued.

“Yeah? Well I have a warning for you, too. The grounders are coming… And they're attacking at first light.” Octavia responded before turning her full attention back to Reigna. 

“Finn,” Murphy called out, “Clarke can have my blanket, i’m feeling better.” Murphy said, tossing the small blanket over to Finn. He caught it easily and sent him a grateful nod before turning back to Clarke.

“She’s been getting worse,” Octavia mumbled, continuing to comb through Reigna’s hair, moving aside slightly as Murphy started to wipe the rest of the blood from her face. “I thought if anyone would have been immune to something like this, it would have been her.” 

“You would think,” Murphy agreed, “I don’t think she ever got sick once while we were on the ark.”

“The poison must have fucked with her immune system… but if that’s the case, Finn would be sick too…” Octavia mumbled. Reigna felt a hand ghost over her scar and, in a moment of clarity, managed to mumble.

“Stop that tickles,” before rolling off Octavia’s legs to begin coughing once more.

“You would think her being sick would make her shut up for once in her life too.” Octavia huffed, holding back the other girl’s hair as she coughed up a puddle of blood.

“No actually, she hasn’t shut up the whole time we’ve been here.” Murphy replied, unabashedly looking at Reigna with fondness. 

* * *

Despite keeping her eyes closed ninety percent of the time Reigna’s ears were working just fine. Which is why she was flooded with concern when she heard a commotion in the direction of the dropship entrance and Octavia’s gasp. 

“Whats going on?” Reigna asked, forcing her eyes open as Octavia gently transferred Reigna’s head from her lap to Murphy’s.

“It's nothing,” Octavia rushed, “Just stay put, okay?” Reigna furrowed her brows watching Octavian rush away to help lay someone down. Squinting at the sight, Reigna almost gasped when she realized it was Bellamy. 

“Murphy, help Clarke out for a bit.” Reigna struggled out, forcing herself onto her hands and knees.

“Reigna-” 

“Just… Let me, okay? If I start puking again you can grab me but for now help Clarke, she needs it.” Reigna smiled to ease his nerves before forcing her body to crawl towards Bellamy. The distance wasn’t very far, but to Reigna’s tired body it felt like miles. Collapsing on her stomach beside Octavia, Reigna made her presence known by grabbing Bellamy’s arm. 

“Reigna, what the hell! You need to be resting.” Octavia sputtered, looking between her brother and Reigna.

“When have I ever followed directions.” Reigna chuckled, forcing herself to move to a sitting position, “Besides, i may be so beyond pissed at you right now,” Reigna turned her attention to Bellamy, “But you’re still  _ kinda _ my friend so.” Reigna looked away.

“Murphy’s watching you like a hawk.” Octavia pointed out flatly.

“He also thinks i’m made of glass, what's your point?” Reigna smirked, flinching slightly when she felt Bellamy grasp her hand tightly.

“Reign. O. I’m scared.” Bellamy’s voice was dry as tears flooded his eyes. 

“You’ll be okay. You’re a big strong manly man.” Reigna said lightheartedly, grasping his hand back with both of her smaller ones, “If i, a girl who is probably 20 pounds soaking wet, can even  _ begin _ to recover from something like this you will too.”

“She’s right,” Octavia continued, “ and I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” 

“Now do as I say and not as I do and take a nap. You need it.” Reigna said with a smile.

“Will you stay?” Bellamy asked, directing the question to Reigna.

“I’ll be right here.” Reigna confirmed after hesitating for a moment. Almost immediately after she finished speaking, Bellamy’s eyelids were fluttering shut. Reigna knew the virus was draining, who was to know how long his body had been trying to fight it off before he succumbed. 

“Will you stay with him? I’m gonna help Clarke and Murphy out a bit.” Octavia asked, to which Reigna responded with a nod.

“I doubt Murphy wants me to move now anyway, now that I've parked it.” She joked. 

“Thanks, Reign.” Octavia nodded gratefully before standing to her full height and walking away. 

“No prob, little sis.” Reigna mumbled, turning back to Bellamy’s unconscious form before sighing. This would be a while.

* * *

It hadn’t been too long, but Reigna felt one million times better than she did two hours ago. Reigna eventually left Bellamy’s side, working with Murphy for a while to help out other delinquents who had fallen ill. After a while, Clarke had Reigna helping one of the younger Delinquents to get some water down. Murphy wandered off and Reigna didn’t mind until she heard Bellamy behind her.

“Get the hell away from me.” Bellamy commanded, voice rough from dehydration.

“Bellamy, you’re sick, okay? I’m just trying to help. Here.” Murphy tried again to give Bellamy the small cup of water but Bellamy slapped it away angrily.

“If you’re still here when i’m better-”

“Hey,” Reigna interrupted, “Murphy, I can handle him, go help fox for me, please?” Reigna asked, crouching down on her knees and placing a gentle hand on Murphy’s shoulder. 

“No problem.” Murphy replied before standing and moving away from the two. 

“Here,” Reigna handed Bellamy a full cup of water, which he took gratefully, “What happened to that whole  _ i’ll help you keep him alive _ shit you told me the first day down here.” Reigna mumbled with an edge to her voice. Bellamy looked up a Reigna with an apologetic look on his face, but she continued.

“Don’t answer that. I came to terms with the facts yesterday, Blake. You’re a liar, a really good one at that,” she finished.

“What happened to the pity sympathy you were giving me an hour ago.” Bellamy managed to choke out, making Reigna laugh dryly.

“You’re better than you were when you first got here. Pity party’s over.” Reigna clarified, moving to stand up.

“Where's Octavia.” Bellamy asked quickly before she could walk away.

“Taking a break. Murphy relieved her.” Reigna replied, making Bellamy scoff.

“Don’t start your shit, Blake,” Reigna said angrily, narrowing her eyes at him, “You should be glad he was being nice to you at all a minute ago. In case you forgot, you hung him for a murder someone else comitted. If he had died, his blood would have been on  _ your hands _ .” Reigna finally stood, looking down at Bellamy as she spoke, “Not that you would have gotten to feel bad about for very long. I would have  _ gutted _ you if he died.” Reigna finished before stalking away in Murphy’s direction. Passing by Clarke, she paused for a moment.

“You deal with Bellamy from now on, I'm sick of his shit.” Reigna said before moving on to Murphy’s side.

“I’m sorry about him-” Reigna started before Murphy interrupted her.

“You don’t have to apologize for him, it's not your place.” Murphy said, finishing up with cleaning off Fox’s face and moving away, Reigna following after him.

“But I feel the need to.” Reigna clarified.

“You shouldn’t. You’re the only one who's never done anything wrong to me.” Murphy replied, sending her a grateful smile. 

“You know why.” Reigna mumbled before Clarke called out for her, “Duty calls, I’ll be right back.” Reigna sighed before rushing to Clarke’s side and out of the dropship. Murphy watched her leave as he sat down against the dropship wall.

“Yeah, I love you too, Reign.”

* * *

“So why are we getting everyone into the dropship?” Reigna asked, watching as all of the delinquents in the camp filed into the dropship.

“I don’t really trust Jasper to blow up the bridge, so if we get everyone inside, we at least can protect everyone from inside.” Clarke explained, huffing in irritation as some people took longer than others to make their way to the dropship. Reigna was about to complain about the decision but before she could get any words out, there was a loud boom in the distance and the both turned to see a large mushroom cloud forming in the direction of the bridge. 

“Holy shit.” Reigna said, shock lacing her voice. She heard the cloth behind her and Clarke rustle as Bellamy stepped out, looking pleased at the cloud in the distance. 

“They did it.” Bellamy said, moving to stand beside Reigna.

“I am become death, destroyer of worlds,” Clarke quoted, making both Reigna and Bellamy shoot her looks as she raised her brows, “It’s Oppenheimer, the man who built the first-”

“Atomic bomb, I'm aware.” Reigna interrupted, “you’re just a nerd for quoting him” Reigna clarified, looking back to the explosion remnants as Bellamy chuckled.

“Rude…” Clarke muttered before staring off into the woods herself. 

* * *

Clarke finally cleared Reigna and Murphy medically, allowing them both to sleep in her tent for the night with the promise that if they felt any nausea or any bleeding at all they would come to her immediately. Reigna went back to the tent as soon as she was cleared, Murphy saying he would join her soon. Throwing herself down onto her pile of blankets, Reigna let out a muffled groan, the feeling of being back in her own space after a whole day of sleeping against the dropship walls and floor being incredibly soothing. She didn’t know how long she was lying face down in her pile, but after a while she heard the tent flap shuffle and Murphy’s chuckling hit her ears.

“How long have you been like that?” He asked, sitting down and pulling off Reigna’s shoes she had neglected to take off herself.

“No clue,” She spoke into her blankets. 

“You’ve gotten a lot more blankets since I've left.” Murphy noted, tossing away Reigna’s boots once they were removed before moving to his own he somehow still had after being taken by the grounders. 

“I stole all of them.” Reigna admitted, rolling onto her side to observe Murphy as he tossed his boots into a pile with Reigna’s and flopped flat onto his back, letting out a sigh of relief as he did. 

“This is probably the best you’ve had it since you left, huh.” Reigna mumbled, unconsciously moving and brushing through Murphy’s bangs.

“It was hell…” Murphy mumbled, “I worried about you every day. I thought they might go after you because you were so close to me.” 

“Instead they made me a leader. Seems kind of backwards to me but it gave me an opportunity to remind Bellamy how pissed i was about it every day i woke up.” Reigna snickered, finally laying down. Murphy shifted to move Reigna’s head onto her shoulder, making her remember their first night on earth, “If they really take my status seriously, you won’t be going anywhere.” Reigna muttered, staring up at the top of their tent. 

“Please don’t do anything that would get you hurt. The last thing I want to see is those  _ bastards _ stringing you up like they did to me.” Murphy said seriously, turning his head to look Reigna in the eyes. Reigna met his gaze with a cheeky smile.

“They could die trying. I took down guards in lockup, I think I can take a few vandals and thieves.” She joked, making Murphy mirror her face. The conversation hit a lull, the silence between them comfortable. 

“They’ll let you stay, you helped Clarke a lot today. She’s too nice to make you leave after that.” Reigna mumbled, feeling like if she spoke any louder everything would shatter. Like John Murphy finally being back in her life again was just a dream she would wake up from. 

“I don’t want to be away from you anymore.” Murphy replied, bringing Reigna into a hug which she gladly reciprocated. This was all she wanted in life. John Murphy and now Octavia Blake. She could live with it if everyone else she knew died. She could be happy if the three of them lived forever. But that was an unattainable dream, the thought was almost enough to make her cry. Murphy would die one day. Octavia would die one day. Reigna felt her eyes burn as she pulled away from Murphy just enough to look him in the eyes. 

“Never leave me again.” Reigna whispered, tears finally spilling out. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Murphy’s response was instant, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

“I love you, John Murphy.” Reigna choked out, moving forward as Murphy met her halfway. It had been five years since Reigna had kissed John Murphy. While kissing when they were thirteen was nothing to brag about, It was something Reigna had never forgotten. Nothing had changed except the feeling of his lips. John Murphy still still loved her just as much as he did when they were eight, and Reigna was still ready to destroy worlds to keep Murphy close to her. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna has a scary secret admirer while Clarke and Finn go missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long i feel for so little pay off but here it is. Season 1 is almost over guys

It had been two days since Jasper blew up the bridge and prevented the grounders from invading. Two days since Reigna and Murphy started making out at night.  _ A lot _ . Not that she let anyone else know. Not even Octavia, she didn’t need her rubbing it in her face. And besides, they weren’t  _ together _ . So why did it matter. That morning Murphy woke Reigna up to let her know he was going to help Octavia and Del in the smokehouse. Reigna responded with a muffled groan of acknowledgement before promptly falling back asleep for two more hours. When she was awoken again, it was by Clarke barging into her tent to wake her up. 

“Come on, leader’s meeting.” Clarke said, throwing off Reigna’s blankets and making her groan loudly.

“Leader’s meeting? Since when have we ever done those?” Reigna asked, stretching her arms above her head but making no move to get up. 

“Since now, so get up.” Clarke commanded, standing with her arms crossed. Reigna finally opened her eyes to stare angrily up at Clarke.

“You aren’t going anywhere until i do, huh.” Regina asked, to which Clarke responded with a simple shake of her head. Reigna sighed in annoyance before sitting up and quickly stuffing her feet in her boots and throwing Murphy’s jacket on before standing. 

“Lets go, then.” Reigna motioned for Clarke to lead as they both exited the tent. Their walk was short, finding Bellamy at the entrance to camp. 

“Anything?” He asked as they approached. 

“It's been two days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“That’s wishful thinking if i've ever heard it.” Reigna mumbled, deciding to shake her hair out of the haphazard ponytail she threw it into the previous night. 

“They’ll be back.” Clarke clarified at Bellamy’s skeptical look.

“Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder if he gets some sulfur, and Raven says she can turn that into landmines.” Bellamy grinned gesturing out to the dirt path that led to the front gate of camp, “So watch where you step.” 

“Ha! Funny.” Clarke rolled her eyes, looking out to where Bellamy pointed.

“Fun. Piss landmines.” Reigna’s lip twitched as she spoke, making both Bellamy and Clarke look at her, “How else do you think he’s gonna get sulfur.” She countered. 

“What i really need is a thousand more of her tin bombs so i can roll into their village and blow those Grounders to hell. That’s what they wanna do to us.” Bellamy said and Reigna rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Can’t believe we survived a hundred years just so we could slaughter each other. There has to be another way.” Clarke mumbled the end, making Reigna scoff. She had another way, but Bellamy, Raven and Jasper ruined it.

“Any word from the ark?” Clarke asked.

“Radio silent.” Bellamy replied.

“Finally ran out of air.” Reigna said, looking up into the clear sky, “Took them long enough.” 

“Maybe our parents were lucky being on the exodus ship,” Clarke directed the statement to Reigna.

“I wish he would have suffered.” Reigna replied coldly, “But it doesn’t matter, now we know that no one’s going to come save us.”

* * *

Reigna didn’t know what boredom was until now. Even in lockup she wasn’t bored, mostly because she would never see another person while she was there. But here she had friends but, of course, they were both working. She had half a mind to go intrude on the smokehouse herself just to see Octavia and Murphy, but Clarke snitched on her to Bellamy who promptly put her on lookout duty. Reigna could almost fall asleep here, chin resting on the muzzle of her gun. Everything was quiet, not silent but, just quiet enough to sway Reigna into a nap until,

“Woah! Guys! Fire!” Regina heard someone yell behind her, shocking her into consciousness. Flying to her feed, Reigna quickly climbed off the perch for the lookouts and raced towards the smoke. Finn and Raven were right in front of her as they all raced toward the smokehouse, which was quickly going up in flames. Octavia, Murphy and Del were being rushed out. Reigna pushed past Finn and Raven, rushing to Octavia’s side as she coughed.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Reigna asked hurriedly as some other delinquents rushed to put out the fire. Bellamy quickly nealed on Octavia’s other side as she coughed and pointed to Del. 

“This is all your fault! She told you it was too much wood!” Reigna heard Murphy yell before she swung and hit Del in the chin. Del tried to block Murphy’s punches, before managing to shove him away.

“Man, get the hell away from me!” Del struggled before Reigna finally got to Murphy, grabbing his arm and dragging him away, Bellamy getting Del away from Murphy.

“Save it for the grounders! Reigna get him the  _ hell _ out of here.” Bellamy yelled and Reigna nodded once before taking an angry Murphy away to a log bench to sit. 

“Christ, Murph. Calm down.” Reigna sighed, sitting down next to Murphy after forcing him to sit. 

“Octavia fucking told him it was too much, and he didn’t listen. Now we have no food, fucking  _ idiot _ .” Murphy clenched his fists in his lap as he spoke. 

“Hey,” Reigna grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, “We’ll figure it out. I’m sure Bellamy’s already trying to sort out a hunting party or something. Starving isn’t gonna be what kills us. You got me?” Reigna said sternly and Murphy nodded once. Reigna nodded back with a cheeky smile.

“Good! Now unclench your fists and put down your shoulders, you don’t scare me.” She said, significantly softer than before, grabbing both of Murphy’s hands and carefully winding their hands together. 

“Reigna! Get your ass over here, you need to hunt.” Bellamy called out, making Reigna roll her eyes. 

“Just go! I don’t need anyone’s help to kill an animal.” Reigna replied, not even bothering to look over at him when she spoke. 

“Reigna, i’m not-”

“Bellamy, hate to break it to you but i don’t give a shit. Go.” She interrupted him, not even giving him a second glance. She heard him huff angrily before finally turning and leaving her alone. 

“You sure you’ll be okay by yourself out there?” Murphy asked, walking with her hand in his back to their tent. 

“Of course. And don’t suggest coming with me, the last thing I need is some grounders possibly catching a whiff of you and stealing you away from me again.” Reigna clarified, ducking into their tent. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Reign.” Murphy grumbled.

“I get hurt all the time. Nothing’s killed me yet.” Reigna shrugged, gathering together her growing collection of knives. After shoving a few knives into both of her boots, Reigna stood back up and smiled.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Reigna confirmed, stepping up onto the tips of her toes to peck Murphy’s lips once before swiftly leaving the tent. 

“You can’t just kiss me then walk away.” Murphy called out to her as he exited the tent.

“I just did.” Reigna waved over her shoulder as she walked off, “If i come back late don’t wait up for me.” 

“No promises…” Murphy mumbled before sighing and making himself busy. 

* * *

Reigna had no issues being out in the woods alone. In fact, she preferred it to being with a group. If anything, she would have invited Octavia to come with her but let her sister rest from the fire earlier. Reigna had gone out of her way to go in the opposite direction of the rest of the groups, knowing if too many people flooded the woods, all the animals would just flee anyway. She didn’t think she would be finding any big game while she was out, but it wouldn’t hurt to bring back as many squirrels or rabbits as she could. 

_ ‘The more food, the better’ _ Reigna thought as she expertly impaled a squirrel to a tree trunk. Sighing, she pulled her knife from the animal’s head and wiped the remaining blood onto the sleeve of Murphy’s jacket. In her peripheral vision, Reigna saw a flash of white and heard a slight rustle in the trees. Turning her head to face the sound, Reigna saw nothing but a smirk rose to her face.

“Well… Down the rabbit hole we go, I guess.” Reigna shrugged before grabbing a small rope from her pocket and tying the dead squirrel to her belt loop and wandering off deeper into the woods. 

* * *

As the sun began to set, Reigna continued to wander off deeper into the woods, following any sound or sight that was similar to the flash of white she saw. Knowing very well she could be walking herself into a trap, she kept her knife steady in her hand and took nearly silent steps through the woods. Every minute Reigna would hear a slight crunch in the leaves or a snap of a twig, making her pause. Eventually she sighed and stood up straight, turning in a circle. Feeling eyes on her she finally shrugged.

“So, do you want something? Or did you just want to look at me?” Reigna asked, a sour look plastered on her face. Before she could open her mouth to say something else, an arrow flew directly in front of her face, imbedding itself in the tree behind her head. Reigna tensed, waiting for more arrows to fly, but they never came. Instead, she heard the sound of swiftly retreating footsteps before silence. Turning to the tree, Reigna inspected the arrow. Planting her foot on the tree, she roughly pulled it from the bark. Around the shaft, a sheet of yellowed paper was tied off.

“The hell?” Reigna mumbled, glancing over her shoulder as the untied the knot holding the paper in place. As she looked over the paper, her brows furrowed.

“ _ What the hell? _ ”

* * *

“Is Lincoln still near us?” Reigna suddenly asked Octavia as she reentered camp, throwing her single squirrel into a pile of fresh kills. 

“Uh, yeah i think so… Why?” Octavia asked. Reigna glanced around them before grabbing Octavia’s elbow and hauling her to the edge of camp.

“So i was out alone in the woods today, right?” Reigna asked rhetorically, “So a week or so back when Clarke, Bellamy and me went to that bunker I saw something white in the woods when I was trying to get back to camp. Today while I was out I saw it again.” Reigna explained as Octavia nodded along slowly, taking in her words. 

“So, of course, i followed it and after a while i just kinda stopped? And i felt it watching me so i, obviously, called out to it and,” Reigna paused, showing Octaiva the arrow, “It shot this at me.”

“Reigna, what the hell, you could have died!” Octavia exclaimed, but Reigna didn’t react.

“Yeah, but, here’s the thing. I don’t think it was trying to kill me because it had this tied around it.” Reigna dug out the paper from her jacket pocket. 

“What is it?” Octavia asked, taking the paper and beginning to unfold it. 

“A picture of me when i was looking for the bunker.” Reigna said as Octavia looked it over. 

“Yeah this is kinda weird. I do know for a fact that that arrow isn’t from Lincoln’s people.” Octavia said, handing the paper back to Reigna.

“It’s not?”

“No, he showed me how they make their arrows and… this isn’t even remotely similar to how they look. I can take it to him, see if he knows from where?” Octavia suggested with a shrug.

“Please do.” Reigna said and passed Octavia the arrow. 

“I’ll be quick, hang tight.” Octavia said before slipping out of the gate and off into the woods. 

* * *

In order to bide her time without going crazy, Reigna sought out her only other friend. 

“Murphy!” Reigna’s face broke into a smile as soon as she saw him. 

“You’re back already?” He asked, standing and meeting her halfway. 

“I kinda got distracted, didn’t really get much hunting done but it’s whatever.” Reigna shrugged, walking with Murphy to a log to sit. Stripping off his jacket, Reigna stretched her arms above her head, grateful for the gentle breeze on her arms. 

“So what were you talking to Octavia about a bit ago.” Murphy asked. 

“I found an arrow in the woods. I wanted Octavia to go ask Lincoln how it was made. I love my knives but i might want to upgrade someday, you know.” Regina half lied with an easygoing smile. 

“I think you’re too ambitious.” Murphy chuckled, taking her bait.

“I mean honestly, how hard could it be. And I'm sure arrows are a lot easier to make than knives. Just saying.” She pointed out, turning to sit sideways and lean her back against Murphy’s side, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders immediately after. 

“Also, I think ranged combat is a little safer than swinging a knife at someone from a foot away, so you should welcome the hobby. It might keep me a bit safer.” Reigna mentioned, inspecting Murphy’s hand that was in front of her chest. His nails had almost completely grown back, the sight made Reigna happy.

“As long as you're safe, I don't give a shit what you do.” Murphy said. A sentence that would have come off cold if he had said it to anyone else. Out of the corner of her eye, Reigna saw Raven storm into Bellamy’s tent. Brushing the sight aside, Reigna tilted her head back to look up at Murphy. 

“Me being myself keeps me safe, you do realize this right?” Reigna joked.

“You aren’t that bad. I mean a little intimidating but that’s easy to look past.” Murphy smirked at her mock hurt expression. Murphy laughed once before Reigna felt his lips against her temple.

“Don’t worry about it too much, I still love you.” He mumbled before Reigna heard her name being called. Pulling away from Murphy faster than light, Reigna saw Octavia’s shit eating grin from across the camp.

“Fuck, i don’t get to enjoy anything,” Reigna mumbled, “I’ll be back.” Reigna said to Murphy before standing and rushing over to Octavia.

“So you wanna tell me what all that was about or…” Octavia said teasingly as they walked to a more secluded part of camp.

“Speak of that to  _ anyone _ and I will break your kneecaps.” Reigna hissed, feeling her face burn, but continued on anyway, “So what did Lincoln say?” 

“So, a bit concerning, but the arrow is from Azgeda. The Ice Nation. They’re like way far north. He doesn’t really know why Ice Nation would be this far south, even a spy or scout or something. But he said if he wasn’t trying to kill you don’t let it bother you.” Octavia shrugged. 

“So I guess that means no more random trysts out into the woods for me.” Reigna sighed.

“Probably for your safety.” Octavia agreed, “If anything, we could just go together?” She suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan, sister.” Reigna smiled.

“Awesome.” Octavia grinned as the two turned and walked back into camp, Reigna ignoring the feeling of eyes on her back as she did. 

* * *

After her talk with Octavia, Reigna went back to Murphy. He asked her about everything that happened while he was gone and Reigna eagerly recounted everything to him. She hadn’t realized how long they had been speaking until Octavia bounded up to them.

“Reign, I need you to come with me. Finn, Clarke and Myles still aren’t back. We’re going to look for them.” Octavia spewed out.

“Gotcha,” Reigna responded, hopping to her feet and pulling her jacket back on, “Once again, i’ll be back.” Reigna said as Murphy stood. 

“Don’t get hurt.” He said, his hand ghosting over her arm.

“Don’t wait up.” Reigna winked before turning away and following Octavia. At the entrance, Raven was with Bellamy and Monty waiting for them. 

“Octavia and Reigna, you two stay with me.” Raven said before passing a walkie-talkie to Bellamy and Monty. 

“If you find anything let us know.” She said to the boys before they all set out into the woods. 

* * *

After some time in silence, Reigna heard Raven sigh dejectedly behind her. 

“Where are they?” She wondered aloud.

“We’ll find them.” Octavia reassured her. Reigna didn’t respond but kept her eyes peeled for anything that might lead them to figure out where their friends were. Over the radio, she could hear Monty’s voice come through.

“I thought you said you were heading west. Where are you?” He asked.

“Just keep the moon to your left, you’ll find us.” Bellamy’s voice came in shortly after. Regina glanced up at the sky, grateful that she could no longer see the Ark glaring down at her. 

“This morning, all i could think about is how much easier this would all be if Finn was just gone.” Raven said, sounding mindly angry at herself. 

“This isn’t your fault, you know that right?” Reigna said, “Just because you were mad at him doesn’t magically make something bad happen.” 

“She’s right, Raven, stop torturing yourself.”

“Does anyone else hear that signal?” Monty called through the talkie.

“Just keep your eyes open.” Raven responded.

“I think it’s the same thing we heard in the black box.” Monty responded, sounding mildly excited. Reigna rolled her eyes at him, keeping her eyes to the ground before pausing as she spotted some deep footprints in the soil. 

“This way.” Reigna motioned for them to follow as Bellamy shouted at Monty over the talkie.

“Damn it, Monty, do you see anything? Report.” He was met with silence over the talkie as the girls rushed through the woods.

“Oh my god, there's someone in the bushes,” Raven pointed and they all three sprinted to his side. 

“Myles?” Octavia exclaimed.

“Myles, what happened. Where are Clarke and Finn?” Raven asked rapid fire at the wounded boy. 

“Gounders took them.” He responded gravely as Bellamy finally reached the scene. 

“Take it easy, we have to get him back to camp.” Bellamy set his hand on Raven’s shoulder before stooping to help Myles stand. 

“Bell, what about Clarke and Finn.” Rave asked exasperatedly. 

“Some other time, Raven. Octavia we need to make him a stretcher.” Reigna rushed before grabbing the talkie out of Raven’s hands. 

“Monty, we’re heading home, you copy?” Reigna asked, only to be met with silence. “Monty, where the hell are you?” Reigna asked into the talkie, with no response. 

“We don’t have time for this. Lets get him back to camp.” Reigna sighed, shoving the talkie into her pocket and sprinting back to camp with the others following closely behind. 


	12. Chapter 12: We are Grounders Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end. Reigna is sleepy and Murphy is giving her anxiety

Reigna felt her eyes droop as she stood outside the gate, watching other delinquents carefully digging holes to bury Raven’s landmines. She didn’t get much sleep the previous night between finding Myles injured in the woods and staying up late to help Murphy through a mild panic attack. That was definitely something she didn’t think she would ever witness. Reigna assumed that all her coming and going throughout the day yesterday gave Murphy  _ way _ too much time to be alone in his thoughts and it finally bubbled over last night. There were a lot of tears shed between the both of them. A lot of comforting words from Reigna’s part and a lot of almost too tight hugs from Murphy. She didn’t know why, but she felt like he was keeping something from her. She just couldn’t get him to say what. 

“Come on. These foxholes aren’t gonna build themselves.” Bellamy’s booming voice woke Reigna from her daydreaming. Reigna was standing near Raven when Bellamy approached. 

“You better hope all those landmines work. All the gunpowder we’re wasting, we could be making more grenades.” Bellamy grumbled. 

“You wanna come over here and test one?” Raven joked and Reigna instinctively rolled her eyes. 

“Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you move to the south field.” Bellamy ordered. Raven blanched at his words.

“Hey… I told you we were going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning.” Raven said.

“We don’t have the time for that.” Reigna interjected, ignoring the nast look Raven sent her. 

“Also I don’t remember holding any meeting about going out to find them so it was never going to happen anyway. Our top priority is keeping everyone in our walls safe. Which is  _ also _ why I agree that grenades would have been a lot better than a bunch of landmines.” Reigna said flatly, way too tired to deal with Raven’s shitty attitude right now. 

“What happened to peace keeping talks then,  _ Kane _ .” Raven spat out her last name like venom. Reigna scoffed at her aggression.

“ _ Sadly _ that's off the table because  _ someone _ thought it would be a good idea to secretly bring guns and a piss drunk Jasper. But what does it matter anymore? Drop the hostility  _ Reyes _ and finish the fucking mines.” Reigna spat out before turning on her heel and storming towards camp. 

“And nobody leaves camp.” Reigna heard Bellamy tack on before hearing his footsteps follow behind her. The walk was quickly interrupted by the sound of a gunshot near the wall. Both Reigna and Bellamy looked to each other for a moment before dashing towards the noise. Near the wall, there was a bustle of delinquents swarming around Sterling. 

“Hey, what the hell happened.” Reigna stormed up to them, Bellamy close behind her. 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Bellamy asked incredulously, taking in the drowsy boy before them.

“I’m sorry, guys. I fell asleep, I've been on watch all day.” Sterling supplied, going red in the face. 

‘We’ve all been on watch all day! That bullet was one less dead grounder.” Bellamy replied to him angrily, snatching away his gun before Octavia made her presence known. 

“Bell, you’re scaring people.” Octavia said, an attempt to calm him down. But instead, the words of comfort made Reigna’s tight string finally snap.

“Good! Everyone here should be scared!” Reigna stepped in, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, “The bridge will only keep them away from us for so long you do realize that, right? If we don’t get out shit together we’ll all die. Clarke, Finn, and Monty have been gone for a day. I doubt they’re coming back, they were most likely killed by the grounders. We had our chance to make peace with them but we  _ fucked it up _ . So everyone get your  _ shit _ together. No  _ person _ or  _ gun _ leaves this camp. Understood?” Reigna addressed the crowd before her, being met with a chorus of timid  _ ‘ok’ _ s and  _ ‘Understood’ _ s. 

“Good. Now get back to work.” Reigna ordered, and the delinquents scattered. Letting out a deep sigh, Reigna saw both the Blakes staring at her in shock out of the corner of her eye. 

“Bellamy, i need to talk to you. Come with me.” Reigna said calmly before turning and walking towards his tent, not waiting for him to follow. 

* * *

Making herself comfortable, Reigna sat on Bellamy’s makeshift cot and let the tension out of her shoulders. She wasn’t waiting long before Bellamy entered his tent. He looked startled for a moment before composing himself.

“What did you need to talk about, Reign.” He said before she watched him flinch slightly after saying her nickname. 

“Don’t flinch at me like that, you act like i'm gonna kill you.” Reigna joked before getting serious.

“Actually though, i wanted to uh… apologize to you? Again…” Reigna sighed before standing up and facing Bellamy, “About the meeting and the guns and shit. I’m not- well i am mad about it but that’s not the point. I get why you felt the need. You’re a very protective person but i’m sure that’s something i didn’t need to tell you.” 

“Octavia may have said something like that before.” Bellamy chuckled. 

“Figured. So i’m sorry about what i said to you. And what I said about Clarke and the others earlier. I don’t even believe what i said, but we really don’t have the time to go digging through the woods for them.” Reigna sighed before sitting down on his cot once more and rubbing her temples. 

“We don’t have time for anything…” Bellamy huffed and Reigna felt him sit down beside her. 

“It feels like we’re on a time limit but we have no clue when it’ll run out. I’ve never been so anxious in my life.” Reigna almost laughed.

“Not even on the way down here?” Bellamy asked with a hint of a smile.

“Not even then! I thought the only options we had were dying on reentry, dying from radiation, or just living. No one could have predicted any of this.” 

“I think i would have preferred to die slowly from radiation poisoning.” Bellamy admitted with a slight nod of his head. 

“I would just prefer never to die.” She mumbled, making Bellamy turn his head to look at her, “It scares me. If there is something after death, there’s no way I'll be going to any good place.” She continued. 

“I’d be right there with you.” Bellamy replied, making her finally look away from the floor and to him, “We’ve both done some shit, Reign. Don’t make yourself out to be the only bad guy here.” he responded.

“You really believe that?” Reigna hestated to ask. She felt vulnerable, more so than she had in a long time. She hadn’t intended this conversation to get so personal, especially this fast. Something about Bellamy Blake really destroyed every wall she attempted to put up around herself. 

“Did you want me to lie to you?” Bellamy asked.

“You have before.” Reigna replied, making Bellamy sigh.

“How many times do i have to apologize to you before you believe me?” Bellamy asked exasperatedly.

“I already have, was just trying to make a point.” Reigna smiled, making Bellamy look at her in disbelief. Bellamy laughed once as he looked down at her. Reigna had just a moment to notice Bellamy’s cheeks redden slightly before she saw him lean forward and press his lips against hers. It only lasted a second but Reigna would swear it felt longer. This was completely different from Reigna’s kiss with Murphy. Bellamy felt completely different. In that one second, Reigna felt like she got hit by a space shuttle. Before she could blink, Bellamy was pulling away and standing up, flushed so red he looked like he just ran a marathon. 

“I- I’m sorry. I’m gonna go.” He stuttered before turning and rushing out of his own tent, leaving Reigna on his cot. Reigna’s mind was blank, like she had just forgotten how to be a human being for a few minutes before she finally regained control of her mind and body. Taking a deep breath, Reigna closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself down.

_ “What the fuck…” _

* * *

After leaving Bellamy’s tent, Reigna took a moment to collect herself. Wanting desperately to leave camp and find a river to drown herself in, but knowing she would literally lose all credibility she had in camp the second she walked out of the gate. She wanted to find Murphy, but after searching almost the entire camp she gave up and instead took Octavia’s offered company. 

“So what did you need to talk to Bell about?” Octavia asked.

“It wasn’t so much a talk as it was an apology turned heart-to-heart.” Reigna huffed, leaning back against Octavia’s legs as the younger girl brushed through her long hair. 

“Really?” Octavia exclaimed, leaning around her to look at her face. 

“Yeah, really.” Reigna mumbled, “Really not my intention but it just kinda happened.” 

“Well at least it wasn’t an argument.” Octavia said with a shrug, sitting back up and taking a new strip of fabric Reigna ripped off of one of her blankets and using it to redo Reigna’s old hairstyle. 

“Yeah, your brother is something else.” Reigna said, zoning out at Octavia pulled up half of her hair and twisted it into a bun, securing it with the fabric strip. 

“Why do you sound so weird about it. It's a good thing my fake sister and my real brother aren’t at each other's throats anymore.” Octavia patted Reigna’s sounders as she spoke, making the older girl move to sit beside her on the log. 

“No i’m not upset i’m just… Well Bellamy ki-” Reigna began, only to be interrupted by the sound of the dropship door closing. Both girl’s heads snapped toward the sound and the sight of Bellamy sprinting toward it, only to start banging on the door and calling out Murphy’s name. Octavia and Reigna looked at each other for a moment before getting up and running towards him. 

“Bell, what the hell is going on?” Reigna asked hurriedly.

“Murphy killed Myles and he’s holding Jasper hostage.” Bellamy growled making Reigna’s eyes shoot to the size of the moon. 

“He- No… no way Murphy wouldn’t just-” 

“Well he is… Just… Reign go get Raven. I have an idea.” Bellamy sighed and turned away from her. Reigna felt like she was underwater, everything Bellamy just said to her went in one ear and directly out of the other. 

“I’ll go get her, Reign. Stay here.” Octavia said to her, setting a hand on her shoulder before darting towards Raven’s tent.

* * *

Reigna felt like her soul had left her body and she was watching everything happen from someone else’s eyes. Bellamy had Raven checking the back of the dropship for a loose panel so she could slip inside and open the door from the inside. At some point she was sure she heard Octavia banging on the dropship before she became vaguely aware of someone hands on her shoulders. She wasn’t being shaken, just a gentle pressure that just wasn’t enough to bring her back down to earth. Reigna saw Raven come back and confirm the loose panel. What finally brought her back was the premise of a trade.

“Let me in there.” Reigna finally spoke up, feeling the hands leave her shoulders and discovering they were in fact Octavia’s.

“No. No way.” Octavia shook her head, “And Bellamy isn’t going in there either.”

“But you don’t get it. He’ll listen to me. He’s pissed off about the hanging. Let me talk him down.” Reigna pleaded.

“Reigna if he could be talked out of something like this, i doubt this would even be happening.” Bellamy huffed.

“Well you aren’t gonna kill him.” Reigna argued back, only to be met with silence, “ _ You aren’t fucking killing him, Blake! _ ” Reigna yelled, only to be hushed by him.

“That's not the plan-”

“Then what  _ is _ the fucking plan? You go in there and let him kill you? Or worse? He won’t hurt me let me talk to him, Bell-”

“You aren’t going in there! End of discussion.” Bellamy yelled, effectively silencing her. 

“You open the door, I go in, Jasper comes out.” Bellamy spoke into the walkie talkie that Reigna assumed Murphy had the other of.

“Just you, Bellamy. Unarmed.” Murphy’s voice replied. Slowly the dropship door opened and the four of them stepped back to make room. 

“Take these.” Bellamy passed Reigna both his walkie talkie and his gun before turning to the on ramp. 

“10 seconds or i put one in Jasper’s leg.” Murphy warned. 

“I’m coming.” Bellamy called up to him, “Tell everyone to get back to work.” Bellamy said to Reigna before turning and walking into the dropship, Jasper being shoved out seconds later. Once Jasper was on the ground, the dropship door began rising before finally closing. 

“You heard him, get back to work. The grounders won't wait for us.” Reigna addressed the crowd behind her.

“Fuck, Murphy.” Reigna mumbled to herself, gripping the talkie with white knuckles. This is definitely not how she thought this day would go. 

* * *

Jasper went with Raven to crawl around under the dropship to figure out how to get the door open safely. Once they left it was radio silence from all parties involved. Reigna was still gripping the talkie with white knuckled hands as she watched Octavia pace back and forth in front of the dropship door. The only thing running through Reigna’s mind was what the hell was going to happen to Murphy. 

“We won’t kill him, right?” Reigna asked, mostly to herself. Octavia overheard her and stopped her incessant pacing to sigh.

“I dunno.”

“We  _ can’t _ kill him… I can’t go through that again. I already thought i lost him once, O. I’ve never wanted to die more in my  _ life _ before Murphy left.” Her voice wavered as she shook her head, “I can’t do that again.” Reigna whispered. Octavia looked away for a moment before moving forward and wrapping the older girl in a tight hug. Reigna didn’t reciprocate, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. As soon as Octavia pulled away, Reigna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot inside the dropship. Octavia snatched the talkie out of Reigna’s hand as they both darted towards the dropship.

“Bellamy? Bellamy! Are you okay?” Octavia called over the talkie. When no one replied, Octavia frantically looked to Reigna before speaking again, “Bellamy, do you copy?” 

“I’m fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you. And tell Raven to hurry her ass up.” Bellamy finally responded, making both Reigna and Octavia relax slightly. This of course didn’t completely ease their stress, if anything Regina's skyrocketed, but the two could only wait and hope Raven would come through and get the door open. 

* * *

After a few more grueling minutes, Jasper joined Reigna and Octavia at the front of the dropship and Raven worked on the door. 

“She has it, we just have to wait.” Jasper reassured them, but Reigna’s heart was still racing. What were they gonna find when they finally got the door open. Reigna’s default was constantly giving Murphy the benefit of the doubt, but there are some things she knew she couldn’t protect him from. An angry mob was one of those things, along with a pissed off possibly injured Bellamy Blake. Things were finally on the up and up between them, and the last thing she needed was Murphy’s anger driving a wedge between them  _ again _ . But Bellamy should realize by now, Reigna would always pick Murphy first. Reigna didn’t have anymore time to think as the dropship door started hissing open and her eyes went wide. Her and Octavia glanced at each other quickly before charging in. Reigna was shocked to see Bellamy hanging from a noose made of seatbelts from the seats and caught a glimpse of the upper hatch slamming closed. 

“Reigna, help!” Octavia called. Reigna tossed Octavia one of her knives before quickly climbing the hatch.

“Murphy, let me in!” Reigna rushed, hearing Octavia frantically cutting Bellamy down. The hatch opened just enough for Reigna to slip in before slamming shut once again. Murphy frantically shoved a pipe through the ladder and the hatch’s handle as a makeshift lock before turning to Reigna with a frenzied look.

“Murphy what the hell!” Reigna’s voice was pleading.

“I- I had to, Reign. He didn’t- I don’t…” Murphy was frantic, he couldn’t finish his thoughts. Reigna spied his hands shaking and let out a shaky sigh. 

“Murphy! It’s over!” Bellamy’s voice pierced through the hatch as he began banging on it, “Reigna! I know you’re up there, open the hatch!” 

“I have to get out of here.” Murphy mumbled, pacing in front of the wall before looking up at Reigna, “Back up.” 

“What? Murphy you aren’t going anywhere. I- I can figure something out, you just can’t leave.” Reigna pleaded. 

“Reign, You know i love you. Right?” Murphy asked, setting his hands on her shoulders. Reigna nodded once, confused by his sudden confession, “Then hopefully you’ll forgive me for this one day.” Murphy sighed and kissed Reigna once before she felt herself being shoved backwards, her head hitting the wall hard. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard a loud bang and felt heat from an explosion before her world went dark. 

* * *

“Reigna! Wake up, please! Can you hear me?” Reigna heard someone speaking to her, but all she could focus on was a pounding on the back of her head. Taking in a deep breath, she immediately started coughing. 

“Reigna? Are you okay?” Reigna finally recognized the voice as Octavia’s. Noticing her head felt slightly cushioned. Finally opening her eyes, Reigna saw both Blake’s looking over her with worry.

“Am i okay? I feel like I got floated.” Reigna grumbled, making Bellamy scoff. 

“Murphy’s gone. What did he do to you?” Octavia asked, finally helping her to sit up. Reigna felt Bellamy’s hand firmly planted on her back to keep her upright.

“He shoved me and I hit my head. To keep me away from  _ that _ i guess.” Reigna pointed towards the smoking hole in the wall while carefully omitting the fact that he kissed her. The thought made Reigna’s heart ache. Once again, Murphy was gone, and Reigna felt alone.

“Come on, let's get you out of here.” Bellamy urged, noticing the unshed tears welling up in Reigna’s eyes. Both Blakes helped Reigna to her feet, Octavia heading down the ladder first and helping Reigna down. Bellamy climbed down after her, taking his spot on her right side with Octavia on her left.

“Now what?” Reigna asked as the three of them left the dropship, Reigna having to squint her eyes at the brightness.

“Me and Jasper are going out to find Clarke and Finn.” Bellamy stated, looking over the camp that was finally getting back to work. 

“Good luck.” Reigna relented, knowing that there was no way she could convince him to let her come after what she just went through. Bellamy glanced down at her, wanting to speak but hesitating. Octavia swooped in and grasped Reigna’s hand gently.

“Why don’t we go sit, Reign. I don’t want you to get dizzy or something.” Octavia urged, beginning to lead Reigna towards a log bench before they were halted by the guard on the wall.

“We’ve got movement outside the wall!” Someone called. The three of them looked between each other frantically before rushing towards the wall, Octavia keeping a hold on Reigna to make sure she didn’t fall or pass out. 

“Someone’s coming!” Someone else called out. The three of them reached the gate and as Bellamy was about to climb up, Miller called out.

“It’s Clarke and Finn!” Bellamy hopped off the ladder at his words and rejoined Octavia and Reigna.

“We heard an explosion, what happened?” Clarke asked as soon as she entered the camp.

“Murphy…” Reigna said dejectedly and Clarke didn’t press any further.

“Thank God! Where have you been? Where’s Monty?” Jasper surged forward with questions. 

“Monty’s gone?” Clarke asked but Finn quickly jumped into the conversation. 

“Clarke, we need to leave now. We all do. There’s an army of grounders coming for us. We need to pack as much as we can and run.” Finn urged.

“What?” Reigna questioned, “Why do we need to run? We’re more than prepared.” 

“We’re not prepared for  _ that _ .” Clarke argued, motioning back to the woods.

“They aren’t here yet. We still have time to get ready,” Bellamy backed up Reigna, “Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?  _ Our _ walls.”

“There’s an ocean to the east. People there will help us.” Finn responded quickly. Reigna felt Octavia tense beside her before finally letting her go. 

“You saw Lincoln.” Octavia more stated than asked and Finn nodded in response. 

“You expect us to trust a grounder?” Bellamy asked incredulously. Reigna saw Octavia look to her with an expectant expression. She did trust Lincoln, but her time for trust was long gone. This was about survival now, and the only person she could trust was herself.

“This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!” Bellamy’s speech was met with cheers.

“Yeah! Grounders with guns!”

“Let them come.” Reigna said and Bellamy nodded his head in agreement.

“They’re right.” Clarke spoke up, making Octavia and Finn look at her with a confused expression, “If we leave, we may never find somewhere as safe as this. And for all we know, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn’t change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. Now, pack your things. Take what you can carry.” Clarke urged making Reigna’s blood boil as the delinquents eventually started breaking off to gather their belongings. Since when did one leader have more of a say than two?

“Where is he?” Octavia stepped up to Finn, referring to Lincoln. Before Finn could reply, a voice called out from behind the dropship.

“Help me!” Raven’s voice reached them and they all turned their heads, seeing Raven limping heavily and using the wall as support. Bellamy, Clarke, and Reigna jogged over to meet her, Finn and Octavia close behind. 

“Murphy shot her.” Bellamy said and Finn pushed past them to lift Raven up into his arms. 

“Get her into the dropship.” Clarke ordered Finn, who nodded before sprinting with Octavia into the dropship. 

“Clarke, leaving here is a mistake.” Bellamy stopped her before she could leave. Clarke shook her head at him. 

“The decision’s been made.”

“No it hasn’t. You just came in after being gone for a whole day and enforced your decisions on us.” Reigna countered, making Clarke glare at her, “Don’t give me that shit, Griffin. If you want to run off then go ahead, but the people should have the choice to stay and fight.” 

“She’s right, Clarke. Leader’s do what they think is right.” Bellamy responded.

“I am.” Clarke said coldly before turning away and entering the dropship. 

“Bitch…” Reigna hissed after her, turning to watch the delinquents rush around camp to gather their things, “This isn’t going to work. Everything about this feels wrong. We spent so much time making this camp safe and now we’re leaving it because Clarke thinks her word is gospel?” Reigna asked angrily. “Since when did she gain more authority than the both of us.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Bellamy said, watching some of the guards on the wall leave their stations to begin gathering their own belongings. 

“I’m sorry about what Murphy did to you…” Reigna apologized, making Bellamy look to her in confusion, “I knew something was up with him but I had no idea he would do something like that.” Reigna sighed, glancing up at the bruising that was beginning to form around Bellamy’s neck. 

“It’s not your place to apologize. I’m sure he didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you involved.” Bellamy reasoned, making Reigna roll her eyes. 

“If that was the case, he’s a damn idiot. We both have a way of weaseling our way into each other's business.” Reigna explained with a light shrug. 

“Still, you don’t have to apologize. Like you said, you had no idea. And it’s not like i could banish him again, he ran away.” Bellamy said with a hint of anger to his voice. Reigna nodded, choosing to ignore his tone. It fell silent between them for a moment until Reigna fully turned to Bellamy. 

“Bell, can i ask…”

“About?” He continued for her. 

“Uh… about what happened in your tent earlier today.  _ God that felt like yesterday _ .” Reigna mumbled the end as Bellamy went red in the face. 

“We don’t- I.. It was just- I- You-” Bellamy stuttered before taking a deep breath, “Reigna, i know we fight a lot. Like  _ a lot _ . But I hope you know I don't hate you. Or dislike you even. I just… I came to a realization. The day we went to find that bunker with Clarke, when I wanted to run away?” He referenced and Reigna nodded, remembering the day perfectly. 

“I realized when we were on our way to the bunker, when you made us stop to see that rose bush?” Bellamy hesitated, “I have feelings for you.” He said and Reigna’s eyes widened, “I think i have for a while i just- I only dated one girl back on the ark and it didn’t really end well. And i know you have Murphy-”

“Murphy and I aren’t together, Bell.” Reigna interrupted his rambling to remind him, “We never were, never have been. I mean he was my first kiss but he was also the only guy I was really close to. He was the  _ only person _ I was close to. And I love him, but not that way. Murphy is the only family I have. Even now, though, i don’t think that’s true anymore. Octavia’s been calling me sister.” Reigna smiled lightly, “What is it about me that attracts you Blakes to me like flies?” Reigna asked jokingly. Bellamy smiled back at her.

“So does that mean you liked it? The kiss I mean.” He clarified.

“I would have slapped you if i didn’t.” Reigna had to force her smile not to get bigger, “Don’t think this means we’re together or something. I only tolerate you, remember that.” Reigna dropped her expression and glared up at Bellamy as she spoke. Bellamy’s smile only got wider before he pulled Reigna closer and wrapped her tightly in a hug. 

“We’ll get through this.” He mumbled into her hair, hugging her waist tightly, “Even if we are running away today, things will get better.” 

“For my mental health I sure hope so.” Reigna sighed, eventually bringing her arms up and hugging Bellamy back around his neck. Slightly irritated that she had to shift slightly up into her toes to reach him. 

“If you won’t kiss me yet will you at least hug me more?” Bellamy asked, pulling away just enough to look at her face. 

“If you don’t shut the hell up you won’t even get me to glance in your direction.” Reigna replied making Bellamy chuckle. 

“If I hug you from behind then you can’t tell me no in advance.” 

“You should be really glad I like you.”

“So you _ do _ like me!”

“I’m leaving.”


	13. We are Grounders Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigna fights to keep those she cares about safe, but will she succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The end of season 1 is finally here. I really hope yall liked this and i'll see everyone soon for season 2

The small group gathered in the dropship hurriedly worked to make Raven semi stable before they all ran out of the gates. Reigna, however, stood around and watched everyone bustling around like ants while she stewed in anger over Clarke’s decisions. 

“I don’t understand. How did Murphy get a gun?” Finn asked after Clarke finally stopped Raven’s external bleeding. 

“Long story.” Both Bellamy and Reigna spoke simultaneously. 

“We got lucky. If he had hit the fuel tank instead of me we’d all be dead.” Raven said through clenched teeth. 

“Wait, there’s rocket fuel down there? Like enough to build a bomb?” Clarke asked. Reigna glared.

“So now you don’t want to leave? Once you have the prospect of building more bombs? Not like we have guns or anything to defend ourselves with.” Reigna hissed, her hands gripping her crossed arms to keep herself from pouncing on Clarke. 

“Hey.” Bellamy’s voice called her as she glanced out of the corner of her eye and seethed at Bellamy shaking his head at her but calmed down slightly nonetheless. 

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Raven spoke up, “There’s enough rocket fuel down there to make 100 bombs but we don’t have the gunpowder.”

“What about the reapers? Maybe they’ll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Bellamy said, moving to stand beside Reigna. 

“Not this enemy.” Clarke said with a strong shake of her head.

“We saw them. Trust me, they’re not an option.” Clarke said firmly before turning back to Raven. Reigna rolled her eyes. 

“This isn’t going to end well. I can feel it, I just know it won't.” Reigna mumbled, turning slightly to Bellamy as she spoke. Bellamy nodded at her statement. 

“We shouldn’t be going anywhere. We’re more than capable of defending ourselves from grounders.” 

“People are gonna die today because of this decision.” Reigna huffed before they both looked over to Finn who was rushing away to get a stretcher for Raven.

“Can’t run away fast enough, huh. Real brave.” Bellamy said mockingly to Finn. He glared up at Bellamy once he returned with a stretcher to carry Raven with.

“Dying in a fight you can’t win isn’t brave. It’s stupid.” He spoke as if he was proving a point to them. 

“Spoken like every coward who’s ever run from a fight.” Bellamy retorted. 

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s time to go.” Clarke ordered, watching as Raven’s stretcher was gathered and she was finally lifted up. Reigna rolled her eyes and stormed out of the dropship, Bellamy hot on her heels.

“What do we do if they follow us, huh? Won’t have an opportunity to turn around then.” Reigna asked, throwing out a reasonable possibility. Clarke opened her mouth to argue with Reigna but was interrupted by Finn. 

“This is a waste of time. If they want to stay and fight they can.”

“No, they can’t. We can’t do this without them.  _ Both _ of them.” Clarke clarified and Reigna narrowed her eyes at the blonde. 

“What do you want us to say, Clarke?” Bellamy asked exasperated. 

“That you two are with us? Those kids listen to you, even if they do happen to also be scared of you.” Clarke directed the end of the statement to Reigna who scoffed. 

“I’m not gonna endorse a move that i can’t agree with. Leaving here isn’t going to end well. I can feel it in my gut, this is a bad idea.” Reigna spoke her mind before sending a look to Bellamy and retreating to her tent to gather her few belongings. 

* * *

Reigna emerged from her tent with Murphy’s jacket over her shoulders. Basically every pocket or inch of space in her clothing was filled with a knife. Including her waist, boots, and jacket pockets. Looking around, Reigna was disheartened to see the majority of the camp had already gathered at the gate, anxiously waiting for the signal to leave. All of the fires were put out and all of the tents were ransacked. Nearby, Reigna spotted Bellamy looking over the entire camp just as she was. 

“This feel off to you too?” Reigna asked as she strode up to Bellamy’s side. Bellamy gave her a single nod before looking down to the shorter girl. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, watching Reigna as she glanced around the camp before looking up at Bellamy. 

“We don’t have a choice anymore, i guess.” Reigna sighed, turning to look at the group of delinquents that was slowly growing as Bellamy and Reigna watched. Reigna felt Bellamy slide his hand into hers, pulling her attention from the group back up to him. 

“Stay by me. It’s miles to the ocean and I don't want anything happening to you.” Bellamy emphasized with a squeeze to her hand. 

“I would worry less about me and more about yourself.” Reigna said with a smirk, giving Bellamy a once over. Using her free hand, Reigna effortlessly pulled one of her numerous knives out of her pocket and pressed it into Bellamy’s free hand. 

“Let’s just hope this one’s good luck.” Reigna pressed a kiss against Bellamy’s cheek before quickly running off at hearing Octavia’s voice calling out for her. Reigna pushed through the thick crowd to reach the front where Octavia was standing with Jasper, Drew, and Miller. 

“I wanted you in front with me, in case things go sideways I trust your aim.” Octavia confided, stroking Reigna’s ego slightly. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then,” Reigna sighed, walking alongside Octavia behind Drew and Miller once they finally started moving. 

For a few minutes, all was silent. Reigna, however, couldn’t escape the sinking feeling in her gut. She could feel the palms of her hands sweating as she gripped her knife with white knuckles. 

“You know the first thing i’m gonna do when we get to the beach?” Miller directed the question to Drew, but Reigna could tell it was just to end the silence. 

“No. What?” Drew replied, looking over at Miller who had a smug smile plastered over his face. 

“I want to go surfing.” He proclaimed boldly, making Reigna scoff and Miller send her an easygoing smile over his shoulder. 

“Quiet. Keep your eyes open.” Jasper urged from behind Reigna.

“No more woods. A view of the ocean. No more damn trees, just pale, blue water.” 

As Miller spoke, Reigna’s stomach plummeted for seemingly no reason. Reigna looked to Octavia, only to see her sending Reigna the same look of concern.

“Miller, shut up.” Reigna silenced him as Octavia pushed in front of them to make everyone stop walking. 

“What is it?” Jasper asked as Reigna joined Octavia by her side, carefully scanning the woods. Reigna’s fingers twitched as she thought she heard the near silent sound of tree branches moving. 

“Why are we stopping?” Raven asked from further back.

“I dunno.” Finn replied quietly.

“I don’t see anything.” Jasper spoke before Reigna hushed him and moved to stand beside Octavia. Reigna skillfully maneuvered the knife in her hand down to settle between her fingers, ready to throw it as soon as she saw any sign of movement. Out of the corner of her eye, Reigna saw something glint in the sunlight and instinctively reeled her arm back and threw the knife in her hand as hard as she could. Not quick enough to stop the grounder in the tree from throwing what looked like a serrated disk through the air. The disk cut through the trees and, before Reigna had time to warn anyone, it embedded itself into Drew’s head. Reigna heard what sounded like a body falling out of a tree but was too distracted by Drew’s fallen corpse. 

_ “Grounders!, _ ” Reigna heard Jasper yell. Reigna and Octavia looked up to each other for a moment before beginning to usher everyone back in the direction of camp. Reigna could hear Bellamy yelling from within the crowd along with Jasper’s confused ramblings. 

“It doesn’t matter what you can and can’t see, just move!” Reigna yelled at him, practically shoving him to turn around and move with the crowd. Octavia and Reigna stayed in the rear to watch for any grounders that may be approaching from behind. The run seemed short once everyone was behind the walls once more, Finn yelled for the gates to be shut. Reigna gasped for air once they were safe behind their walls, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Reigna saw Bellamy jump onto the gunner’s platform out of the corner of her eye. Pulling herself together, she jogged over and pulled herself up, followed closely by Clarke. The three of them scanned the woods carefully, Bellamy through the scope of a rifle, but saw no movement. 

“Where are they?” Reigna heard Clarke ask.

“Why aren’t they attacking?” Bellamy asked the significantly more important question. 

“Because we’re doing exactly what they wanted us to do.” Clarke’s tone turned frustrated as both Bellamy and Reigna turned to her with confusion. Clarke turned around and looked down to Finn.

“Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive.” 

“If they’re just scouts, we can fight our way out. That’s what Lincoln would do.” Octavia butted in. 

“We’re done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew’s dead. You wanna be next?” Bellamy asked angrily, spinning on his heel to face them all. Reigna groaned at the impending argument that was about to ensue. He was right, although Reigna might have said it significantly less harsh just for Octavia’s sake.

“That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's only one grounder out there that I'm pretty sure Reigna killed anyway.” Finn argued back.

“That is a theory I'm personally not willing to test.” Reigna chimed in, finally facing the crowd with her arms crossed over her chest, “I  _ may _ have killed him, but I didn't kill him fast enough to save Drew.” 

“Clarke, we can still do this.” Octavia pleaded. 

“Looking to you, Princess. What’s it gonna be.” Bellamy asked while narrowing his eyes at Clarke.

“Clarke, if we’re here when Tristan gets here…” Finn trailed off at the end.

“I mean, if you want to put it in  _ fair _ terms for once in your life, it’s two to one. I agree with Bellamy, there’s no reason for us not to stay and fight when we could all get pick off one by one out there.” Reigna gestured out towards the woods.

“Lincoln said ‘scouts’. More than one. He said  _ ‘get home before the scouts arrive.’  _ Finn, they're already here.” Clarke sighed heavily and glared at Bellamy and Reigna out of the corner of her eye, “Looks like you two got your fight.” 

“Good choice.” Reigna replied quickly, hopping down from the perch to stand beside Bellamy.

“This is what we’ve been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays  _ closed _ .” Bellamy ordered the delinquents, who immediately began scurrying to their posts as soon as he gave the word. Through all the commotion, Reigna was barely able to catch Octavia, who was taking long confidant strides to the foxholes. 

“Hey hey, where are you going? You aren’t a gunner.” Reigna questioned with brows furrowed. 

“I may not be a gunner, but I am a grounder.” Octavia said confidently, gripping her sword tightly. Reigna hesitated to let go of Octavia’s arm as she glanced over her shoulder to the foxhole. 

“Don’t worry, i’ll be fine. You of all people should know that.” Octavia soothed, “I’ll always come back for my big sister.” 

“Okay,” Reigna nodded once, gripping Octavia’s shoulder tightly before pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. Letting go, they looked at each other for a moment longer before Octavia turned and darted into the foxhole. Reigna let out a shaky breath before moving to find Bellamy. When she finally spotted him, he was already watching her, Reigna assumed he saw her let Octavia go. Reigna made her way over to him and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a swiftly moving Clarke.

“So how do you two propose we do this?” Clarke asked flatly. 

“We have 25 rifles each with 20 rounds a piece-”

“Give or take,” Reigna butted in.

“ _ Roughly _ 500 rounds of ammo,” Bellamy continued, “While you two were gone, we made some improvements.”

“Thanks to Raven we have landmines set in place.” Reigna finished. 

“Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy.” Raven commented from nearby. Reigna almost bristled at the tone of her voice, but realized she didn’t really have room to get angry with her. He  _ had _ kinda fucked them over. 

“Still, it’s the main route in. If the grounders use it, we’ll know. She also built grenades.”

“Again, thank you-” 

“We get it, Murphy fucked up. Moving on,” Reigna cut Raven off coldly, “Doesn’t matter how many we have, we’ll make them count.”

“She’s right. Guns and grenades should force them back if they get through the gate.” Bellamy backed Reigna up, much to her relief.

“And then?” Clarke asked expectantly.

“We close the door and pray.” Raven replied. Reigna’s face twitched. When she put it that way it sounded awful.

“And pray what? That the ship door keeps them out? Because it won’t,” Clarke’s tone was critical as she looked between Bellamy and Reigna for answers.

“Then we don’t let them in,” Reigna said with a shrug, as if the answer was obvious. Clarke glared and opened her mouth to tell her off, but Bellamy interrupted her by lifting up his talkie and speaking to the foxholes. 

“All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan.”

“That’s always your plan,” Finn said irritated, “Just like the bomb at the bridge.”

“In his defence, it worked didn’t it?” Reigna asked with a steady glare at Finn, “Oh, and do you have any better ideas?” She asked, lifting her brows as she spoke. “Didn’t think so,” Reigna replied steadily when Finn didn’t respond. She heard him scoff quietly and almost lunged at him out of pure instinct. The only thing that stopped her was Bellamy’s hand on her back and Clarke’s irritatingly distracting voice. 

“You said there’s fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs?” Clarke directed her question at Raven.

“I  _ also _ said we didn’t have any gunpowder left.” Raven replied with a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t want to build a bomb. I want to blast off.” Clarke replied, making reigna tilt her head in confusion.

“Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire.” Raven said while nodding.

“Barbequed grounders.” Bellamy said, making it sound mildly like a question.

“I like it.” Reigna replied, “Not really quick or painless, but that’s never been my style anyway.”

“Will it work?” Finn asked.

“You give me enough time, I'll cook ‘em real good.” Raven said confidently. 

* * *

After their conversation, Bellamy and Reigna made their way away from Finn, Clarke, and Raven as they descended into the dropship to prep the rockets for grounder barbeque. Reigna was almost overwhelmed watching the delinquents in camp rushing around and preparing for a battle. Reigna and Bellamy walked to the end of the dropship ramp and did a once over of the camp. 

“Do you really think this is gonna work?” Reigna asked, not bothering to look over at him.

“If we try hard enough, i think we have a fighting chance.” Bellamy said honestly. Reigna nodded at his words, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I hope a fighting chance is enough at this point.” Reigna mumbled, beginning to walk towards the gunner’s perch.

“Hey, where is Octaiva?” Bellamy asked Miller as they approached.

“She still isn’t back?” Reigna echoed Bellamy’s tone as she stood beside him.

“You knew she left?” Bellamy directed the question at her. Reigna ignored him and urged Miller to speak.

“No she isn’t back yet. Didn’t say where she was going either. She thinks she’s a damn samurai.” Miller grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

“If she wants to be she can be.” Reigna mumbled to herself as the three of them moved up onto the perch.

“You see anything?” Reigna asked, moving to stand beside Monroe.

“No,” She sighed angrily, “What are they waiting for?” 

“The longer they wait the better,” Bellamy said gravely, “This is about buying time for Raven.” 

Suddenly, all the walkie talkies crackled to life. Sterling’s voice rang out, full of anxiety over the line.

“I see them. They’re moving! I count two, no three, wait, there's more. I don’t know, man, there's so many of them.” 

As soon as Sterling finished speaking, all of the gunners on the perches began firing round after round into the woods. Attempting to hit the grounders who seemed to move faster than the bullets could travel. Reigna’s ears were ringing as the gunfire continued on, not seeing any of the bodies in the woods before her drop. 

“Stop! Hold your fire!” Bellamy called out as the runners finally disappeared from their line of sight, “Reload. Now.” 

“Those were our last clips,” Miller replied.

“We… We should fall back,” Monroe said nervously, looking at the empty rounds on ehr gun.

“No. No way, if we lose this, they’ll just walk right in.” Reigna replied coldly with a shake of her head. 

“I don’t see anyone.” Someone spoke over the radio.

“I hit them. I think I hit them.” Someone else spoke quickly. Reigna huffed, moving along the wall to look out unhindered by the gunners. Watching carefully, she could see people darting past every couple of seconds. None of them were running at the walls. 

“What the hell are they doing?” Reigna mumbled to herself. 

“They’re everywhere! Harper gets down! We need backup!” Reigna heard Jasper yell over the radio. After a few long seconds, Jasper spoke up again, “Raven, our mines actually worked!” Jasper yelled and Reigna sighed in relief. 

“Jasper, we need you in the dropship right now,” Clarke spoke up over the radio. Reigna strode over to Bellamy and ripped the radio out of his hands before he could speak.

“No way, Clarke. Jasper needs to be watching the west.”

“The west woods are mined,  _ Reigna _ . The grounders know that now. Jasper get in here.” Clarke responded quickly, making Reigna send a nast look to the radio as if Clarke could see it. After a moment, Jasper came back in over the radio.

“All gunners, listen up. The grounders are not attacking. They’re making us waste bullets. Don’t shoot when they’re running laterally.” 

“I knew they were being weird, none of them ever ran at the walls.” Reigna said to Bellamy who nodded before facing the rest of the gunners on the wall.

“Jasper’s right,” Bellamy also spoke into the radio, “Don’t fire until you’re sure it’s an attack. Repeat, do not fire until you're sure.” 

“Everything’s going to shit, Bell.” Reigna said, pulling Bellamy aside by his arm. 

“You’re right, it is. But we haven’t lost yet.” Bellamy said, trying to be encouraging.

“Losing isn’t an option. Losing means we die.” Reigna said matter of factly. Bellamy didn’t respond, but instead looked Reigna over once before turning and walking to his place on the wall. Sighing, Reigna turned to look out as well, hoping to see a glimpse of Octavia, or even Murphy again at this point. The silence in the woods was almost deafening. The silence didn’t last too long as Reigna heard gunshots ring out from the east wall and soon what seemed like hundreds of grounders pouring out over the hill before them.

“Here they come!” Reigna heard Miller yell to her left. Beside her, Reigna saw Monroe turn and dash off.

“Hey get back here!” Reigna yelled, attempting to turn to grab her but a grounder launched himself over the wall and onto Bellamy. Miller attempted to help, but was speared in the shoulder onto one of the wall’s posts. Reigna ducked under a punch from one of the grounders and threw the knife in her hand into the head of the grounder on top of Bellamy. Before she had the time to pull out another knife, Reigna felt the back of her knee get kicked by the grounder. Harshly falling to the ground, Reigna struggled to move onto her back so she could reach her knives, but was stopped by the grounder above her straddling her torso and wrapping his large hands around her throat. Reigna trashed and squirmed in his hold, but began to panic as the edges of her sight began to blur. Suddenly she felt blood dripping onto her face and saw the grounder with a sword through his jaw as her eyes began to focus once more. Reigna quickly shoved the grounder aside and was met with Octavia, holding a hand out to help her up. 

“Just admit i’m awesome and that you want one. Make it easier on yourself.” Octavia smirked as she hoisted Reigna to her feet. 

“You are awesome, but i still prefer my knives, Little Sister.” Reigna said with a smile, pulling Octavia into a brief but tight hug. Bellamy stood to make his way over to his sister. Octavia looked over to him, opening her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by an arrow imbedding itself in her leg. 

_ “Octavia!” _ Reigna yelled, catching her before she could hit the ground. 

“You’re hit! Miller, fall back, now.” Bellamy yelled out to him , darting over to Reigna to help her carry Octavia, “Can you walk?” Bellamy asked and Octavia gave him a weak shake of her head. 

“Reigna, help me get her back behind the wall.” Bellamy said and she nodded, lifting Octavia’s arm over her shoulder as Bellamy took her other side. As they attempted to help Octavia back to camp, frantic yelling was constantly being heard over Bellamy’s radio. 

“Reigna, go ahead, i’ve got Octavia. They sound like they could use a leader.” Bellamy urged and reigna hesitated. 

“I’m not their leader-” Reigna started, but Octavia surprisingly interrupted her. 

“ _ Yes you are. _ Now go. I’ll be fine, Big sister.” Octavia smiled, clinging to Bellamy to keep her upright. Reigna looked away but quickly nodded, hugging Octavia tightly around the neck before beginning to sprint back to camp. Reigna dove into one of the foxholes, quickly making her way into camp while hearing the panicked yells of the other delinquents. Rushing towards Miller he noticed her and turned to face her as she approached. 

“Reinga, there’s too many of them. They’re gonna break through.” Miller yelled as Reigna hopped up on the post beside him. Glancing over the wall then back to the delinquents Reigna nodded.

“There’s too many of them to fight. Everyone back to the dropship,  _ now _ .” Reigna yelled to them, “Gunners, stay where you are. The rest of you, get inside. Hurry.” Reigna called out, scanning the now frantically moving crowds of teens. Spotting Clarke outside, Reigna met her gaze.. 

“Almost ready,” Clarke called out to her and Reigna nodded. Suddenly, as Reigna was about to call out more orders, a loud explosion rang out from the sky. The sound caused everyone, grounders and delinquents alike, to pause and cast their gaze to the stars. A bright ball of fire was tumbling out of space, much like they had what seemed like ages ago. 

“Is that from the Ark?” Reigna heard Fox ask Clarke. 

“That  _ is _ the Ark.” Clarke replied in awe. Reigna watched as the Ark fell from the sky and the sight took what felt like a weight from her shoulders. A place that had caused her nothing but pain finally meeting its end. Before Reigna could reel herself back in, she heard yelling from the woods. Reigna looked to Miller in confusion before the two both turned to Clarke with bewilderment plastered on their faces. Clarke moved to hop up onto the post, Reigna grabbing her hand to help her up, as the three stared out into the woods. Finally, Reigna spotted Finn and Lincoln leading a group of what looked like grounders in red over the hill. Finn and Lincoln disappeared around a tree as the red grounders came to a stop. 

“ _ Reapers _ ,” Reigna heard Clarke mumble under her breath. The  _ reapers _ and the grounders were at a standstill for a moment before one of the reapers in the front let out a strangled battle cry and began charging at the gounder army, the other reapers behind him. The grounders all turned, forgetting about the camp for the time being, and raced towards the horde of Reapers. To their right a light appeared in the foxhole, Finn appearing out of it moments later. Clarke jumped off the post and raced towards him, enveloping him in an embrace. 

“What did you do?” Reigna called down to them , breaking up their moment.

“I kicked the hornet’s nest,” Finn replied coolly.

“You brought the Reapers?” Clarke asked

“I just bought us some time. How’s Raven?” Finn asked worriedly. At this point, Reigna became disinterested in their conversation, instead choosing to bide her time by being worried at the fact that neither Bellamy nor Octavia had come into camp. 

“Should i go look for them?” Reigna asked mostly to herself.

“Bellamy and Octavia still aren’t back inside the wall?” Miller asked beside her, to which Reigna responded with a shake of her head. 

“Reigna, i’m sorry, but i don’t think we have the time for that.” Miller motioned to the now rocking gate to the camp. 

“We need to get everyone inside.” Reigna paled at the sight, jumping off the platform and beginning to usher everyone left outside without a weapon into the dropship. Once inside the dropship Reigna looked down to Clarke and Finn on the ground above Raven before turning on her heel and looking back out to the camp. Nervously glancing around, Reigna hoped to just catch the sight of Bellamy with Octavia, but instead she saw the gate being pulled away from the wall by the grounders. 

“I’m closing that door!” Reigna heard Miller yell behind her and panic finally set in.

“Miller, you can't! Bellamy and Octavia still aren’t back!” Reinga pleaded, rushing out beside Clarke only for Finn to push all three of them behind cover as arrows rained above them. The few delinquents that were at the gate had finally used the grenades on the entering grounders, so the air was dry with the heat of the fire. Reigna frantically scanned the burning walls and grounder hoard for a glimpse of the people she cared for most when she finally felt her heart stutter.

“Bellamy! There he is!” Reigna almost hurdled over the barricade in front of them. 

“He isn’t gonna make it.” Finn said, a hint on fear on his voice.

“Bellamy!” Reigna called out to him, Risking an arm to motion him to the dropship. Reigna isn’t sure if he heard her but Bellamy swiftly picked a discarded gun off the ground and attempted to shoot the leader of the grounder army. The gun was either empty or full of duds because no pullets shot out at the grounder. Tristan swung the axe in his hand at Bellamy’s stomach, which he narrowly avoided, before he landed a punch to Bellamy’s chin, bringing him to his knees. Reigna trembled, moving to run and protect Bellamy, but Finn beat her to it. Grabbing a gun from a delinquent fleeing to the dropship, Finn aimed and shot Tristain in the shoulder, distracting him from Bellamy. Finn charged forward and tackled Tristain to the ground, Bellamy finally getting to his feet and moving to stadle Tristain’s chest, attempting to strangle him. Miller already wrangled Clarke back into the dropship, but Reigna would not go as easy.

“You can’t help them not, Reigna! You need to get inside!” Miller yelled over the chaos. Reigna watched as Tristain tossed Bellamy and Finn aside as if they were paper. 

“No, I have to help them,” Reigna stood, making a move to dash towards them, but Miller anticipated her idea and grappled Reigna at her waist, dragging her back into the dropship. Reigna felt like she was reliving a nightmare, kicking and screaming but nobody was listening to her. Except this time she was calling out for Bellamy instead of Murphy. 

“Sterling, help me hold her down or she’ll make a break for it. Clarke, close the door!” Miller called out over Reigna’s screams of anguish. 

“ _ Let me go! I can still help them! We have time! LET ME GO! _ ” Reigna’s screamed, but her cries were met with deaf ears and pitied looks, just as they had the day of Murphy’s supposed execution. Clarke looked down at Reigna, a solemn expression on her face as she lifted the lever and the dropship’s door began to slowly lift. The only mistake they had made this time was trapping her arms under her torso instead of holding them behind her back. Reigna began thrashing wildly against Sterling and Miller’s grasp as she saw the door slowly begin to close. Finally, Reigna freed one of her arms, shoving herself up off the ground and ripping one of her knives from her waist as she stood, but before she could attempt to crawl out of the steadily closing door, Anya tumbled in just as the door closed. The sound of the door clicking into place washed a sense of dread over Regina she had never felt before. The sight of Anya infuriated her beyond belief. Bellamy should have been inside. Not her. Before Reigna could move to attack the woman before her, Clarke yanked her back to stand behind her. 

“Anya, you can’t win this,” Clarke warned, standing off against her. Anya seemed to weigh her options as the hoard of grounders descended onto the dropship, their angered yells and slamming on the walls echoing through the room. 

“Jasper, now!” Clarke yelled back to him and Reigna fumed.

“Jasper! Don’t you flip that switch I will end you!” Reigna whirled on him. Despite her protests, Jasper flipped the switch on his makeshift control. Everyone in the dropship waited with baited breath as seconds passed. Jasper frantically looked back to the control and started flipping the switch over and over to no avail. Reigna moved to charge at Jasper but was grabbed by Sterling, pinning her arms to her side. Behind her, Anya made a move to attack Clarke but was quickly stopped by Miller who slammed the butt of his gun against her head. She heard the delinquents on the dropship move to attack her, but all Reigna was worried about was stopping Jasper. Reigna kicked her legs and flailed as best she could to stop Jasper from completing his current for the dropship. But her attempts were in vain. Jasper ripped the bottom off of his electric lantern and ripped the wires out of his control. 

“Jasper, no!: Reigna yelled right before Jasper pressed the two exposed wires into the battery, activating the rockets and boosting the dropship into the air slightly. Reigna heard the fire roaring outside the door and struggled in Sterling’s grasp. When the dropship finally slammed back down to the ground, Reigna was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. She immediately charged at Jasper and held him to the ground, a knife to his throat and tears filling her eyes. 

“Reigna, stop!” Clarke called to her, grabbing the older girl beneath her arms and pulling her off of Jasper, who let out a grateful sigh, “It’s over,” Clarke’s tone was as defeated as Reigna felt. In a moment of weakness, Reigna pulled Clarke closer by her shoulders, bringing the blonde into a tearful hug. Clarke hesitantly reciprocated, rubbing Reigna’s shoulders as she sobbed. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Clarke said as she pulled away from Reigna, who nodded once in agreement. Once the dropship door was opened, Reigna and Clarke walked out first, side by side. The smell of burnt bodies was almost too much for Reigna to handle as she glanced around the decimated terrain. Reigna and Clarke looked to each other briefly before stepping down onto the ash covered ground, taking careful steps as they began to walk away from the dropship. Clarke hesitated at the sight of two skeletons lying near eachother. Reigna quickly tugged Clarke’s arm, pulling her away from the sight but keeping her eyes averted. 

“You never know, maybe they made it out in time. They knew the plan.” Reigna said, trying to convince herself of the words as she spoke them. Clarke nodded in agreement, though not looking like she was completely convinced herself. Clarke opened her mouth to speak but was caught off guard by a canister landing near their feet, leaking a red gas. Reigna looked up as more began to rain over what was left of their walls, all oozing the same red gas. 

“What the hell?” Reigna heard Jasper question as all the remaining delinquents looked around in fear. 

“Mountain men,” Reigna heard Anya say to herself as she began to feel lightheaded. She heard the delinquents around her begin coughing and felt Clarke grab on to her to stay stable, but Reigna couldn’t keep herself upright and fell to the ground, fading away to the sight of people filing through the hole in the wall in hazmat suits. 

* * *

Reigna awoke with a start, the light in the room instantly blinding her. Flinging herself into a sitting position, she began to frantically pat down her pockets and panicked when she felt nothing. Looking around, she noticed she was in an all white room with little left to the imagination. In one corner was a sink and toilet. A famous painting she recognized was hanging on the wall opposite the bed she had been lying on. The sunflowers were taunting her. Flowers always seemed to taunt her. Shifting to the side, Reigna pulled the IV needle out of her arm angrily and stood up. Her bare feet made an unsettling noise on the shining floor. Reigna checked every inch of the room, not finding any of her belongings or any sign of life outside of her tearing everything apart. Finally, she rushed over to the door, peering out of the window. The room. Her blood ran cold at the sight of the plaque fastened to the wall across the hall from her room.

_ Mount Weather. _

**Author's Note:**

> On my life, this is the longest chapter of anything i have ever written for anything. I'm genuinely shook at the length but get used to it. For Attitude Adjustment and every installment after, every chapter will cover 1 episode of the 100, so they'll all be pretty long i'm assuming. also just for reference, Reigna's name is just a different spelling of the name Reyna so it's pronounced the same. That also goes for her nickname Reign which is pronounced Rain so just an fyi. We're back into my realm of rude asshole-y characters so prepare for me to be obsessed with my own character in this VERY slow burn my dudes. enjoy :)


End file.
